A Rebelde Apaixonada
by Darklokura
Summary: Harry Potter faz uma proposta de trabalho extra para Ginny, sua assistente: que ela finja ser sua namorada por uma semana inteira! Ginny se torna uma amante bastante rebelde e esta determinada a não se tornar mais um troféu.
1. Prologo

Adaptação de: A Rebelde Apaixonada

Todos os créditos são exclusivos de Amanda Browning!

**Sinopse:**

Harry Potter faz uma proposta de trabalho extra para Gina, sua assistente: que ela finja ser sua namorada por uma semana inteira! 

E Gina foi escolhida porque Harry considera impossível qualquer romance com suas funcionárias. Mas centelhas faíscam quando eles são forçados a ficar juntos, e Gina se torna uma amante bastante rebelde. Ela está determinada a não se tornar mais um troféu para seu Chefe! 

Será este apenas um caso sem compromisso, ou Harry tem em mente outra tarefa pra Gina?

**Prólogo.**

— Preciso que vá comigo ao casamento de minha irmã... como minha namorada.

Aquilo lhe tirou o fôlego mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— O quê? — perguntou com a voz entrecortada, certa de que ouvira mal.

Harry se recompôs rapidamente.

— Quero que vá ao casamento comigo — repetiu.

Gina conhecia aquele papel, e era outro que desaprovava.

— Como sua namorada?

Harry ergueu rapidamente uma das mãos para evitar as objeções que sabia que ela estava prestes a fazer.

— Não é o que parece. Preciso que _**finja **_ser minha namorada.

******CONTINUA...******


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

Gina Prewett se assustou com o súbito barulho no escritório ao lado e olhou para a porta fechada que ligava as duas salas. Até onde sabia, seu colega, diretor da cadeia de hotéis pertencentes à sua família, estava no almoço. Os dedos de Gina pararam sobre o teclado do computador, enquanto esperava o próximo ruído. Seguiu-se o som distinto de algo grande, provavelmente a cesta para papéis, atingindo a parede. Um sorriso malicioso pouco a pouco surgiu em seu rosto. Ao que parecia, nem tudo correra bem. Aquilo não poderia ter acon tecido com um sujeito melhor, pensou.

Gina empurrou sua cadeira para trás, levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta fechada que dava para a sala momentaneamente silenciosa. Ela era alta, mesmo sem seus saltos de 7,5 cm. Magra, porém curvilínea, olhos castanhos brilhantes e a natureza tempestuosa que seus fartos cabelos ruivos indicavam. Contudo, a experiência lhe ensinara a mantê-la sob controle e agora, aos vinte e seis anos, apresentava ao mundo um comportamento frio e calmo.

Há pouco mais de um ano trabalhava ao lado de Harry Potter, desde que o avô dele, o dono da cadeia de hotéis, a contratara para coordenar a modernização e decoração das várias propriedades. Quando Harry fazia suas visitas regulares aos hotéis ela o acompa nhava para supervisionar toda re-decoração planejada. Eles tinham um relacionamento profissional surpreendentemente bom, levando-se em conta o fato de que, na verdade, não gostavam um do outro.

Eles levaram menos de um mês para se avaliar e determinar o que o outro queria. Assim, as linhas de combate foram traçadas e suas trocas de palavras se tornaram uma fonte de muito interesse e diver timento para a equipe. As escaramuças eram diárias, a não ser que um dos dois estivesse fora do escritório. Harry nunca perdia uma oportunidade de alfinetá-la e Gina, que nunca fora de recusar uma briga, saía-se o melhor que podia.

Gina sabia que Harry achava que ela não tinha sangue nas veias, mas gelo, e não saberia o que fazer com um homem de verdade. Via Simas, o namorado dela, com claro desdém, porque era tudo que ele próprio não era — leal, constante e não-exigente. Certamente, o relacionamento não era apaixonado, mas Gina já trilhara esse ca minho uma vez. Permitira-se ser governada pelas paixões, o que a levara ao desastre. Não pretendia trilhá-lo de novo. Simas era o que queria agora, e estava bastante certa de que logo a pediria em casa mento. Quando isso acontecesse, tinha a intenção de aceitar.

Se o estilo de vida de Gina era uma piada para seu co-diretor, o dele só merecia seu desprezo. Na opinião de Gina, Harry era pouco mais que um mulherengo sem princípios. Flertava com qualquer uma que estivesse ao seu alcance e até mesmo as mais fortes se derretiam quando as encarava com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso que as desar mava. Gina não se surpreenderia nem um pouco se ele fizesse uma marca na madeira da própria cama para cada mulher que seduzia.

Mas reconhecia que Harry era generoso e sabia tratar bem as mulheres, quando ainda estava interessado nelas. E, para ser justa, nunca se aproximava das casadas ou comprometidas. Tinha uma espécie de código. Só jogava com as mulheres que conheciam as regras do jogo, e nunca se envolveu com as que trabalhavam para ele. Havia duas áreas distintas na vida de Harry e uma só se misturava com a outra quando Gina tinha de consolar a última descartada.

Gina havia deixado sua desaprovação clara, mas, em vez de ficar ofendido, Harry achara graça. Ele a informara de que não seria repreendido por uma megera puritana. Foi assim que aquilo come çou, e essa era a situação entre eles agora, quando Gina chegou à porta. Uma mulher sábia poderia ter recuado, mas Gina reconhecia uma oportunidade quando se apresentava. De modo algum consegui ria continuar a trabalhar sem saber o que acontecera, por isso esten deu a mão para pegar a maçaneta.

Ao abrir a porta, precisou se abaixar rapidamente para se desviar de um objeto lançado em sua direção. Ela olhou para os lápis espa lhados no chão ao seu redor e depois para o homem agora imóvel ao lado da escrivaninha.

A honestidade a forçava a admitir que, sem dúvida, Harry era o homem mais bonito que já havia visto. Aos trinta e dois anos estava na plenitude da vida. Alto, magro e musculoso, ria com olhos verdes maliciosos, tinha fartos cabelos negros e uma boca que sabia dar um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Mas neste exato minuto, Harry não sorria. Pelo contrário, sua expressão estava terrível, e fez os lábios dela se contraírem.

— O almoço foi bom? — perguntou Gina ironicamente, e viu os dedos de Harry se crisparem como se quisesse que estivessem ao redor do pescoço dela.

As narinas de Harry se alargaram quando ele respirou fundo.

— Não, não foi. Na verdade, foram as piores horas da minha vida!

— Não me diga que alguma desmiolada teve o bom senso de dizer não a você — falou Gina com ironia. Com uma súbita mudança de humor, Harry lhe deu um sorriso largo.

— Eu não saio com desmioladas, meu bem. Sabe que prefiro as mulheres inteligentes — replicou Harry, observando com um brilho nos olhos Gina se abaixar e começar a recolher os lápis. O processo fez a saia dela se erguer acima das coxas. — Belas pernas — murmurou ele em tom de aprovação. Quando ela lhe lançou um olhar furioso, mudou de tática. — Eu atingi você? — perguntou, e Gina bufou ao pegar o estojo e se levantar.

— Não, mas eu posso atingir você se não tirar os olhos de mim — avisou-o, colocando o estojo na estante mais próxima e cruzando os braços.

— A culpa é sua de estar tão à vista. Um homem simplesmente não pode evitar olhá-la — observou ironicamente.

Harry estava flertando com ela, uma tática que às vezes usava quando queria irritá-la mais do que de costume. Como sempre, Gina o ignorou.

— Bem, é melhor tentar — acrescentou ela.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça de seu elegante terno de design italiano e balançou o corpo para trás, apoiado nos calca nhares.

— Você é uma mulher dura. Será que algo a atinge? Que sente paixão? Sabe o que é isso? E quanto ao Simas? O relacionamento funciona? Ele ao menos pode beijá-la, ou vai para casa frustrado todas as noites enquanto você dorme profundamente em sua cama virginal?

Gina se manteve calma e ergueu as sobrancelhas zombeteiramente.

— Você realmente esperava que eu respondesse a essas perguntas, só porque está de mau humor?

— Não, esperava que me desse um tapa no rosto. Por que não fez isso?

Ela lhe deu um olhar à moda antiga.

— Provavelmente porque era o que queria que eu fizesse — respondeu secamente, e ele riu.

— Está aprendendo, meu bem. Ainda há esperança para você — gracejou Harry, enquanto se dirigia à janela e olhava para a cidade abaixo deles.

— Eu não sou seu bem, Harry. Isso é algo que nunca desejaria ser — replicou Gina, embora não esperasse que suas palavras surtissem mais efeito do que suas tentativas anteriores de fazê-lo parar de chamá-la pelo afetuoso termo.

Harry olhou-a de relance por cima do ombro.

— Um homem poderia congelar tentando esquentar você. Simas tem toda a minha simpatia.

Gina cerrou os dentes em silêncio à insolência dele.

— Felizmente, Simas não precisa dela — observou, o que o fez sorrir.

— Não, ele próprio é bastante frio. Gina o olhou fixamente.

— Eu não o acho nem um pouco frio. Como afirma o ditado, não se deve julgar um livro pela capa.

— O que também poderia se aplicar a mim, meu bem — salientou Harry, mas Gina meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Ah, não, você é um livro aberto, Harry. No que lhe diz respeito, todos conhecem a trama. Quem tem bom senso o deixa na prateleira — retorquiu com sarcasmo, ao que os olhos dele brilharam malicio samente.

— Talvez, mas quem não tem se diverte muito mais. Gina balançou a cabeça tristemente.

— Você é incorrigível, e tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que perder tempo discutindo — disse bruscamente fazendo menção de sair, mas Harry ergueu uma das mãos indicando que parasse.

— Elas podem esperar. Feche a porta e sente. Preciso conversar com você — ordenou. Suas palavras não apresentavam sinal da zombaria anterior, mas tinham um quê de desconforto. Gina fechou a porta.

— Achei que você não me considerava qualificada para ser sua confidente — observou, evitando pisar nos vários objetos que sofre ram pelo mau humor dele.

— Um dia desses você vai se cortar com essa sua língua afiada! — preveniu-a Harry. — Será que nada a faz parar?

— Se você deseja solidariedade, procurou a mulher errada — disse Gina. — Só porque uma única vez as coisas não saíram como esperava, não precisa destruir este lugar. Então, conheceu uma mu lher com um pingo de inteligência. Um dia isso ia acontecer.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Gina? Você tem fixação na minha vida amorosa. Quem disse que isto tem algo a ver com mulher? — retrucou Harry em tom de censura.

Gina ficou surpresa. Harry era como um ímã para as mulheres. Ela já ouvira as histórias das suas desventuras, e, geralmente, havia uma mulher no meio. Mas, aparentemente, não desta vez, se é que dava para acreditar nele.

— Não tem? — perguntou. Se havia sido injusta com ele, estava disposta a se desculpar, não importa o quanto isso fosse contra o seu feitio. Ia abrir a boca para fazê-lo, quando Harry desviou os olhos dos dela e esfregou uma das mãos irritadamente ao redor do próprio pescoço.

— Na verdade, tem a ver com uma mulher, mas não como você imagina — admitiu relutantemente.

Intrigada com os claros sinais do desconforto dele, Gina sentou-se de mansinho na cadeira mais próxima e cruzou as pernas, puxando decorosamente para baixo a saia cor de violeta. Já tirara o casaco, e usava uma blusa simples de seda creme sem manga para se sentir confortável no opressivo calor de verão.

— O que acha que eu estou imaginando? — provocou-o, seguindo-o com os olhos enquanto ele se dirigia à cadeira de couro e afundava nela com um profundo suspiro.

— O pior, como costuma fazer — retrucou Harry secamente. Gina estendeu as mãos em um gesto de desaprovação.

— Bem, você é o único culpado disso. Nunca teve de consolar suas ex. Só de pensar nas histórias que ouvi sinto arrepios. — Gina estremeceu de leve para enfatizar suas palavras.

— Não acredite em tudo que ouve. Não tenho culpa se as expec tativas delas eram altas. Nunca prometi que seria eterno — salientou Harry em sua própria defesa.

— Foi isso que eu disse a elas. Ele não é um homem de uma mulher só. E melhor você levantar a cabeça e procurar alguém mais constante.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo, e então riu.

— Acho que você está se referindo à parte da minha vida que eu, erradamente, considerava privada. Ninguém lhe disse que não deve interferir na vida amorosa do seu patrão?

— Sua vida amorosa deixa de ser privada quando você publica, porque quase todos os dias é fotografado e dados com uma mulher diferente! A esta altura sua caderneta de telefones de mulheres deveria estar rebentando de tão cheia.

Harry esticou os dedos e olhou para Gina por cima deles.

— Se eu tivesse uma, coisa que não tenho.

— Não tem? Não acredito! Homens do seu tipo sempre têm!

— E que tipo é esse?

Gina agitou levemente a mão.

— O que troca de mulher com a mesma freqüência com que troca de roupa.

— Adianta eu negar?

— E difícil acreditar quando já vi os resultados do seu trabalho. Harry esfregou um dos dedos na ponta do nariz e depois a olhou sarcasticamente.

— Você desaprova tudo em mim, não é?

— Nem tudo, apenas seu modo de tratar as mulheres.

— Você me faz parecer um playboy.

— Seus casos amorosos estão registrados na mídia — lembrou-o.

— A maioria das mulheres com quem sou fotografado são velhas amigas. Muitas vezes sou convidado para eventos em que preciso ir acompanhado, e prefiro levar uma mulher que conheço a me sentar perto de uma estranha. Nós passamos uma noite agradável juntos e depois eu a levo em casa. Fim da história — retrucou ele.

Gina pareceu cética.

— Não me diga que todos os seus encontros terminam tão ino centemente — ironizou, e ele deu um sorriso largo.

— De modo algum, mas isso é problema meu, não seu.

Gina não podia prosseguir com a discussão. Estava em uma corda bamba. Mas havia algo que a deixava curiosa.

— Você nunca pensou em encontrar uma mulher e se prender a ela? Nunca se apaixonou?

Harry deu uma risada de desdém.

— Não, e espero que isso nunca aconteça. Segundo a minha experiência, ser feliz para sempre é apenas um conto de fadas, meu bem — disse.

— Não acredita no amor?

— O que a maioria das pessoas sentem é desejo, embora elas prefiram lhe dar o nome de amor porque soa melhor. — Vendo a expressão carrancuda de Gina, Harry se inclinou por cima da escrivaninha. — Eu respeito as mulheres pelo que são. Gosto delas, mas não faço promessas que não posso cumprir, e me recuso a dizer que o relacionamento é algo mais do que é.

Gina achou que isso deveria depor a favor dele, mas era estranho ouvi-lo falar daquele modo sobre o amor. Apesar das suas próprias experiências, ela ainda acreditava no amor. Havia feito a escolha errada, isso era tudo. Desta vez não permitiria que a paixão a cegasse, fazendo-a achar que existia amor. Simas era tudo que queria em um homem e estava certa de que, com o correr do tempo, seu afeto por ele se transformaria em amor.

— Você pretende se casar e ter filhos? — não pôde evitar a perguntar.

Recostando-se de novo, Harry deu de ombros.

— Sim, um dia, mas o amor não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Sua mulher poderia discordar de você.

— A mulher com quem eu me casar saberá que tem meu respeito e minha lealdade. Se e quando eu fizer os votos, não deixarei de cumpri-los. Só pretendo me casar uma vez.

— Parece que você teve uma experiência desagradável. O que o fez ficar tão desiludido com o casamento?

— O excesso de familiaridade. Meu pai se casou quatro vezes e minha mãe está em seu terceiro marido. Em todas as vezes os dois juraram que era amor, mas quando a paixão acabou procuraram os tribunais de divórcio. Tenho irmãos e irmãs de seus vários casamen tos espalhados pelo mundo.

Os pais dele não eram exatamente bons modelos, concordou Gina.

— Não tem de ser assim com você. Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Não será. Pretendo cumprir meus votos, quando os fizer.

— Fico feliz em saber, mas já ouviu dizer que o caráter de uma pessoa não muda?

Harry sorriu.

— Sempre há uma exceção à regra, meu bem.

— É verdade, mas não tenho visto muitas mudanças ultimamente — zombou ela.

Harry lhe deu um longo olhar, ao que Gina sorriu docemente, e ele grunhiu:

— Eu deveria ter despedido você há meses. Só Deus sabe por que não fiz isso.

— Porque não tem poderes para fazer. Seu avô me contratou e só ele pode me despedir — disse ela confiantemente.

Harry deu fortes puxões no nó da sua gravata, afrouxou-o e abriu os botões da sua camisa.

— Está enganada, eu poderia ter despedido você num piscar de olhos. Mas é ótima no que faz. Tem bom olho para cores e estilos, e até agora seu trabalho só mereceu aplausos.

O elogio de Harry a fez sentir uma excitação interior, mas não deixou que ele percebesse.

— Não seria uma boa hora para pedir um aumento? — perguntou de modo malicioso, e ele sorriu.

— Provavelmente terá. Um bom funcionário está à altura do que ganha.

Gina não era ambiciosa. Tivera um aumento há pouco tempo. A empresa recompensava prontamente os esforços dos seus funcioná rios, e recebera a sua parte. Isso era suficiente para ela.

— Não se preocupe, não pretendo pedir um aumento. Então, o que fez a pobre cesta para provocar a sua raiva?

Lembrado do ocorrido, a expressão de Harry se tomou pesarosa.

— Sorriu para mim.

— Sorriu para você? — perguntou Gina, achando muita graça.

— Com conhecimento de causa — confirmou Harry.

— Ah — conhecia a sensação. — O almoço foi ruim. Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

— Para não dizer coisa pior. É por isso que preciso da sua ajuda. A mente de Gina estava confusa, cheia de perguntas. Ela as conteve.

— As coisas devem estar mesmo ruins para precisar da minha ajuda.

— Nem imagina como!

— Vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou isso é um jogo de perguntas?

Harry respirou fundo e girou sua cadeira para ficar de frente para ela.

— Minha irmã vai se casar neste fim de semana.

Embora interessante, aquilo não era bem o que Gina esperava.

— Fico feliz por ela, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? Os olhos de Harry chisparam à sua interrupção.

— Eu ia explicar. Fui convidado.

Ocorreu a Gina que ele não se sentia à vontade para lhe pedir alguma coisa, e isso era bem impróprio do confiante Harry Potter. Pasma, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

— O.k., isso era de esperar, mas ainda não entendo o que tem a ver comigo.

Seguiu-se uma hesitação momentânea e então ele foi direto ao ponto.

— Preciso que vá comigo ao casamento de minha irmã... como minha namorada.

Aquilo lhe tirou o fôlego mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— O quê? — perguntou com a voz entrecortada, certa de que ouvira mal.

Harry se recompôs rapidamente.

— Quero que vá ao casamento comigo — repetiu. Gina conhecia aquele papel, e era outro que desaprovava.

— Como sua namorada?

Harry ergueu rapidamente uma das mãos para evitar as objeções que sabia que ela estava prestes a fazer.

— Não é o que parece. Preciso _que finja _ser minha namorada. O que ele pedia estava fora de questão.

— E quanto à morena com quem está saindo... qual é mesmo o nome dela? Por que não lhe pede ajuda?

A pergunta o fez grunhir.

— Ela ia comigo, mas como não somos mais notícia, fiquei sem companhia.

Gina o olhou fixamente, percebendo que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas se quisesse a sua ajuda teria de lhe contar.

— O que aconteceu?

Harry tamborilou irritadamente com os dedos na escrivaninha.

— No almoço, ela me avisou de que seus astros lhe diziam que o fim de semana não era um bom momento para viajar. Eu lhe disse que somente uma pessoa idiota acreditaria em tamanha bobagem.

Gina estremeceu.

— Um mau lance — solidarizou-se, e ele fez uma careta.

— Nem me diga! O resultado foi que ela se ofendeu.

— Por que não pede ajuda para as mulheres na caderneta de telefones que você não tem?

Gina teve uma idéia da seriedade da situação quando não obteve uma réplica inteligente ao seu comentário.

— Porque a maioria delas é conhecida da minha família, e preciso de uma total estranha. Meu avô não vai estar lá, e ele é a única pessoa que a conhece.

— Vai ter de me explicar isso — insistiu ela.

— É complicado. Há... complicações familiares. Complicações familiares encobriam vários pecados, como ela sabia muito bem. Como uma explicação, aquilo não bastava.

— Vai ter de me dar um motivo melhor para eu ajudar você. -Declarou ela e Harry a fuzilou com os olhos.

— Isso significa que vai me ajudar? — quis saber.

— Apenas me conte, Harry. Não importa o que disser e a minha decisão, nada sairá desta sala.

Harry a olhou por tanto tempo que Gina achou que se recusaria a falar, mas então ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— O.k., preste atenção. O nome da minha última madrasta é Jenna. Quando ela ainda era noiva do meu pai, achou que seria divertido conquistar pai e filho. Para ser claro, fez o possível para me seduzir. Ao contrário do que imagina, não durmo com todas as mulheres que conheço. E, acima de tudo, não me envolvo com as ligadas à minha própria família. Jenna não aceitou bem minha recusa em entrar em seu jogo, e foi correndo contar para o meu pai a história de que eu havia tentado estuprá-la. É claro que eu neguei, mas meu pai sempre teve ciúme das suas mulheres e preferiu acreditar nela. A conseqüência foi que se recusou a falar comigo durante quase três anos.

Gina se solidarizou com ele.

— Talvez agora, se você procurasse seu pai primeiro, ele reagisse de modo diferente — sugeriu, sem qualquer esperança real de que isso acontecesse. Sua experiência com seu próprio pai lhe ensinara que os pais não mudam tão facilmente.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Pensei nisso, mas não posso correr o risco. Concluí que minha melhor opção é chegar de braços dados com uma mulher. Assim Jenna terá de manter distância.

— E se ela não fizer isso, eu estarei lá para afastá-la? — murmu rou, seguindo facilmente a linha de raciocínio dele. Harry a olhou de forma penetrante.

— Você _**estará **_lá?

Gina olhou para as próprias mãos. Embora sem o saber, ele a convencera. Quando se tratava de família, ela tinha suas próprias vulnerabilidades, o que tornava praticamente impossível recusar-se a ajudar alguém.

— Devo estar maluca para ao menos pensar nisso — suspirou ela, erguendo a cabeça.

— Mas você vai? — insistiu ele esperançosamente, enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

— Sim. — confirmou Gina, e logo se encheu de dúvidas. Mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Desde que o homem em quem havia confiado a abandonara depois de fazer todos os tipos de promessa, ela jurara cumprir todas que fizesse.

— Obrigado Gina. Provavelmente não sabe o que fez, mas acabou de salvar meu relacionamento com meu pai.

Ela sabia melhor do que ele imaginava, mas isso era outra história.

— Só se lembre de que me deve uma. — Pouco à vontade, dispensou os agradecimentos. — Então, a que horas é o casamento, e como iremos para lá?

— Sábado à tarde, e, se pegarmos o vôo noturno de sexta-feira, teremos algum tempo antes da cerimônia para nos instalar — disse com gratidão Harry, enviando-lhe uma onda de choque.

— Voar? O que quer dizer com voar? — quis saber. — Onde é o casamento?

— Na Suíça. Para ser exato, Lago Constança. Na casa de verão da minha mãe. Vai gostar de lá.

Gina ignorou essa última parte e se concentrou na primeira.

— Suíça! Vá se danar, Harry Adams Potter, você não disse que o casamento era no exterior. Sabe muito bem que eu achava que era neste país!

Agora havia um brilho nos olhos de Harry quando ele sorriu.

— Achei que você se recusaria a ir se soubesse.

Bem que poderia ter se recusado, mas a sorte estava lançada.

— Você é um homem impossível. Não me deve só uma, mas muito — pronunciou, girando rapidamente nos calcanhares e se dirigindo à porta.

— Pode me pedir qualquer coisa — disse Harry às suas costas. Ela parou, sem se virar.

— Qualquer coisa?

— E só dizer.

Os lábios de Gina se curvaram em um sorriso furtivo.

— Muito bem, eu direi, quando decidir — concordou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry estava prestes a descobrir que sua ajuda custaria caro.


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Naquela noite, Gina saiu para jantar com Simas. Gostava muito do namorado, mas nem sempre era fácil gostar das conversas dele, porque às vezes era um pouco enfadonho. Além disso, embora de testasse admiti-lo, podia ser frio, como Harry o considerava. Gina teve de se esforçar mais do que de costume para se concentrar no que ele dizia sobre seu dia horrível. Mas seus pensamentos estavam muito longe, o que a irritou, porque não gostava de ver Harry surgin do em sua mente.

Quando Simas se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou a sua mão, Gina lhe sorriu com uma certa curiosidade, porque ele não era o tipo de pessoa "tocante".

— Tenho uma surpresa para você. — declarou Simas com um entusiasmo infantil e Gina desejou muito saber se seria agora que a pediria em casamento.

— Tem? — perguntou, um pouco ofegante e se preparando men talmente para sua resposta. O ambiente poderia ser mais romântico, mas o restaurante fora escolhido por sua conveniência, não seu clima.

— Que tipo de surpresa?

O sorriso de Simas tornou-se mais largo à visível ansiedade de Gina.

— Meus pais nos convidaram para passar o fim de semana com eles. Quando eu disse o quanto você é maravilhosa, minha mãe insistiu em conhecê-la.

Gina fez o possível para manter seu sorriso, mas percebeu que este desaparecia, enquanto seus músculos faciais se contraíam. Não porque a pergunta não fora a esperada, mas porque teria de recusar o que era quase uma convocação real.

— Ah, Simas, sinto muito, mas não posso ir. Eu ia contar mais tarde. Tenho de ir à Suíça esse fim de semana.

— Com Potter, eu presumo! — respondeu Simas gelidamente, fazendo-a estremecer.

— É claro que sim. A negócios — mentiu, vendo-o recostar-se e cruzar os braços.

— Não confio nele — disse rudemente, e Gina fechou um pouco a cara. Sabia onde Simas queria chegar, mas nunca lhe dera motivo para se preocupar. Surpreendeu-se ao pensar que ele acreditara na quela possibilidade. Não precisava sentir ciúme.

— Você confia em _**mim,**_não é? — perguntou em tom apaziguador, e ele imediatamente pegou sua mão de novo.

— Sim. É claro que sim. É só que aquele homem... — Simas não completou a frase, e ela entendeu o que queria dizer. A reputação de Harry era conhecida.

Gina apertou-lhe a mão.

— Não tenho o mínimo interesse nele. Mas as viagens são parte do meu trabalho. — Bem, não esta, mas Simas não precisava saber.

Simas assentiu relutantemente.

— Eu sei, mas minha mãe não vai ficar nada satisfeita. Ela detesta que seus planos sejam mudados. E preciso que goste de você.

Gina teve uma reação mental tardia. Simas fazia a visita parecer que ela estava sendo apresentada para inspeção, como se o casamento dependesse do veredicto da mãe dele. Ela não gostou disso por um bom motivo. Seu pai havia insistido em inspecionar seus namorados, e, na maioria das vezes, os desaprovara.

Ver-se do outro lado de uma situação similar, agora que tudo ficara para trás, dava-lhe arrepios na nuca. De modo algum estava preparada para isso.

— Realmente é importante sua mãe gostar de mim, Simas? Afinal de contas, estou saindo com você, não com ela.

— Acho que não — concordou ele, pouco à vontade, e depois riu. — Não, é claro que não. Embora eu preferisse que ela gostasse. Mas é claro que não há nenhum motivo para não gostar, é só que eu sempre quis saber a opinião dela sobre coisas importantes.

Gina dissimulou seu mal-estar. As situações não eram iguais. Ela só iria conhecer os pais dele, o que teria de acabar acontecendo.

— Eu farei o possível para sua mãe gostar de mim, se isso fizer você feliz. Só temos de adiar a visita por algumas semanas.

Simas pareceu aliviado.

— Isso seria maravilhoso.

Gina parou por aí, mas mais tarde, deitada em sua cama tentando dormir, a conversa voltou várias vezes à sua mente. Teve uma sensação desagradável de _déjà vu, _mas não queria ter de lutar com a mãe de Simas por ele, e era o que temia que acontecesse.

O resto da semana foi agitado, e a sexta-feira chegou rapidamente. Naquela noite, fazendo as malas para viajar, Gina achou que só podia estar louca. Não só comprara uma roupa nova, o que seria, aceitável, como também várias outras coisas — para uma viagem que não desejava fazer. A verdade é que não podia ir mal vestida. Não importa se representaria um papel, aquelas pessoas eram a família de Harry, e um casamento era uma ocasião muito especial. Ela não podia causar nenhum tipo de desarmonia menosprezando-a. Além disso, tinha a sensação de que Jenna Potter estaria muito bem-vestida, e de modo algum deixaria aquela mulher colocá-la em segundo plano.

Gina aprendera a se manter ocupada, sempre ter algo em que se concentrar, mas não podia fazer isso agora porque Harry chegaria a qualquer momento. Ela foi até a janela do seu apartamento e olhou para a rua, mas nenhum carro estava parando. Onde ele estava?

A pergunta silenciosa despertou-lhe uma lembrança, e ela pôde se ver olhando pela janela daquele feio apartamento conjugado, espe rando Draco voltar para casa para lhe contar a novidade. Ele nunca havia voltado. Em vez disso, abandonara-a à mercê de um futuro assustador que acabara levando à tragédia. Ela esperara naquela noite também. Sozinha no escuro, sofrendo.

— Não! — Com um baixo gemido, Gina se virou, afastando os pensamentos. Não, isso não iria acontecer. Não de novo.

O som do interfone a sobressaltou, mas foi logo seguido por uma sensação de alívio. Harry havia chegado.

— Alô?

— Sou eu, Harry.

— Último andar, à direita — disse Gina, apertando o botão para abrir a porta. Teve tempo de ouvi-lo resmungar: — Tinha de ser, não é?

Gina se dirigiu à porta para encontrá-lo. Ele não lhe pareceu nem um pouco ofegante ao chegar.

— Ninguém nunca pensou em instalar um elevador?

— Só são três andares.

— Mas seis lances de escada — salientou rapidamente.

— Pare de reclamar. Você é o homem com mais preparo físico que eu conheço — respondeu Gina secamente. Sabia disso porque Harry se exercitava regularmente e, embora ela nunca tivesse visto o seu corpo, suspeitava que não havia um grama de gordura sobrando nele.

— Lembre-me de nunca esperar sua solidariedade — murmurou Harry olhando ao redor. — E só? — perguntou, apontando para a única maleta de Gina.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— É tudo de que eu preciso para alguns dias. Harry ergueu a maleta para sentir-lhe o peso e riu.

— Minha mãe nunca viaja com menos de trinta malas. Gina não se imaginava tendo roupas para enchê-las.

— Pense no excesso de peso que ela deve pagar! — exclamou, surpresa.

— Pense no pandemônio que se instala sempre que ela acha que está faltando uma mala! — replicou Harry sarcasticamente, e Gina estremeceu.

— Nossa! Isso acontece com freqüência?

— Quase sempre. Veja bem, a vida tem de ser um drama para ela. É a própria prima-dona. Eu não me espantaria se minha irmã estives se se casando com esse homem apenas para escapar da nossa mãe.

— Mas certamente ela o ama — protestou Gina, desconfortável com a idéia de uma mulher fazer uma coisa dessas.

Harry deu de ombros com indiferença.

— Provavelmente acha que sim.

— Acha que sim? — perguntou Gina, fechando a porta atrás de si e se certificando de que estava trancada.

Harry começou a descer as escadas.

— Hermione é muito parecida com a nossa mãe. Pode se convencer de qualquer coisa. Se quisesse escapar da influência dela, poderia ter se convencido de que ama esse sujeito. — Ele a olhou por cima do ombro. — Você pode deduzir que os relacionamentos não são o nosso ponto forte. Mione é uma flautista brilhante, mas como todos nós foi afetada pelos relacionamentos fracassados dos nossos pais. Na melhor das hipóteses, este casamento tem cinqüenta por cento de chances de dar certo.

Tendo chegado ao andar térreo, Harry abriu a porta para ela. — Acha que esse casamento não vai durar? — perguntou Gina, saindo para a rua.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e levou até onde estacionara o carro.

— Nenhum dos outros casamentos durou, por isso as chances são de que não dure.

— E é por isso que você nem mesmo vai se arriscar a um casamento propriamente dito.

— Acertou em cheio.

Ele a ajudou a entrar no carro, mas havia pouco tempo para conversarem. Naquela noite, o trânsito estava pior do que de costume. Eles chegaram ao aeroporto na ultima hora, quando a chamada para seu vôo já havia sido feita. Gina só teve tempo e fôlego quando eles já estavam no ar e o sinal do cinto preso.

— Não há nada como uma correria louca dessas para preparar você para o fim de semana — gracejou Harry, acomodando-se no assento espaçoso da primeira classe.

— Eu vejo isso assim: as coisas só podem melhorar.

— Não aposte nisso. Nunca passou um tempo com a minha família.

— Ninguém pode ser tão ruim quanto o quadro que você está pintando — afirmou, embora soubesse muito bem que as pessoa; podiam ser tão frias e implacáveis quanto um inverno ártico. — Seu avô é um cavalheiro.

— É verdade — concordou Harry prontamente. — É um membro da família pelo qual eu faria qualquer coisa. Infelizmente, não estará lá.

A afeição na voz de Harry ao falar no avô fez Gina olhá-lo curiosamente.

— Então existe um ser humano com quem você se importa. Não é o caso perdido que tenta parecer. Por que esconde isso?

Harry a olhou de relance.

— Espere até conhecer a minha família. Então, se tiver a metade da esperteza que acha que tem, compreenderá.

Gina desviou seu olhar, fixando-o na vista da janela. Não estava certa de que queria conhecer a família de Harry. Então esboçou um sorriso. Bem, eles eram a família Adams Potter_, _então o que mais podia esperar?

— O que é tão engraçado? — perguntou Harry e Gina, que não percebera que estava sorrindo, recompôs-se rapidamente.

— É uma coisa minha de que me lembrei — murmurou, dando de ombros e esperando evitar mais perguntas.

Depois de lhe lançar um olhar de dúvida, como se tivesse adivinhado o que estava pensando, Harry observou:

— E quanto à sua família? Não pode ser tão terrível quanto minha.

A reação automática de Gina foi retesar-se, embora há anos; tentasse não sentir nada, mas as lembranças eram dolorosas como sempre.

— Eu não tenho família — disse, e logo se deu conta de que aqui! só despertaria o interesse irritante dele.

Houve um momento de surpresa enquanto Harry assimilava as palavras. Depois ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ao fazer a suposição lógica.

— Sinto muito. Não sabia que seus pais haviam morrido. Deve sentir falta deles.

Gina não tinha a mínima intenção de lhe explicar coisa alguma, mas, por outro lado, Harry estava sendo solidário e ela não conse guia fingir.

— Eles não morreram — disse abruptamente.

Ao seu lado, Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e depois as abaixou de novo.

— Está dizendo que não sabe onde estão? Isso explicaria a falta de fotografias em seu apartamento.

— De modo algum estou dizendo isso. Agora, se não se importa, prefiro mudar de assunto. — Harry ignorou suas palavras.

— Ei, não pode parar por aí. Você me deixou curioso. Além disso, eu falei sobre os esqueletos no armário da minha família, por isso é justo que me fale sobre os da sua.

— Você falou porque quis. Harry deu um sorriso largo.

— Ora, vamos, meu bem! Sabe que, de um modo meio perverso, achou fascinante.

— Não achei! — negou ela, embora soubesse que não estava sendo totalmente sincera.

— Achou sim! — retrucou Harry. Gina apertou os olhos.

— O.k., não achei totalmente desinteressante — admitiu, e ergueu a mão quando ele começou a falar. — Mas isso não significa que tenho de falar sobre a minha família.

— Então você tem uma. Estava começando a achar que surgiu neste mundo totalmente formada. — gracejou Harry, e ela suspirou. Ele não iria desistir enquanto não lhe dissesse alguma coisa.

A expressão de Gina não escondia sua relutância, e ela não estava rindo quando falou.

— Eu vou contar uma coisa para você, mas só se prometer não fazer mais perguntas.

O sorriso desapareceu dos olhos esverdeados de Harry.

— Você faz isso parecer o fim do mundo. Ela sustentou seu olhar.

— Prometa, Harry.

— Está bem, eu prometo.

Gina olhou para baixo, na direção das próprias mãos, e se recompôs para não deixar transparecer nada em seu rosto. Então olhou de novo para Harry, calmamente.

— Muito bem, vou contar. Eu não existo mais — disse em voz baixa, e pôde ver as muitas perguntas se formando na mente dele. Mas sabia que não as faria, porque dera a sua palavra e a cumpriria.

Harry se recostou em seu assento, soltando um suspiro de frus tração.

— Está percebendo que isso vai me deixar louco?

Essa não era a intenção de Gina, porque ela não era deliberadamente cruel, mas havia sido a única maneira de evitar mais perguntas. Não podia dizer que sua família não estava morta para ela, mas ela estava morta para sua família. Ele desejaria saber por quê. Tinha de fazê-lo se calar.

— Então é melhor não pensar mais nisso — aconselhou, pegando uma das revistas que comprara para se entreter durante o vôo.

— Meu Deus! Você é irritante! Por que simplesmente não disse nada?

— Eu tentei, mas você insistiu. A culpa foi só sua. No futuro lembre-se de que a curiosidade pode ser uma coisa perigosa — disse com uma risada áspera.

O som da risada entristeceu o rosto de Harry.

— Você está se divertindo com isso, não é? - Gina não pôde evitar outra risada.

— Há uma certa graça na situação.

— Eu não imaginava que você podia ser tão irritante. -Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente.

— Eu já disse. A culpa...

— ... foi só minha. Obrigado por esfregar sal na ferida. Fez eu me sentir muito melhor — resmungou Harry.

Certa de haver conseguido encerrar o assunto, Gina se concentrou na revista até seus olhos começarem a se fechar. Sabendo que dormir encurtaria a viagem, procurou uma posição mais confortável em seu assento e adormeceu em segundos.

Algum tempo depois, foi despertada por um toque suave de mão Um pouco atordoada, olhou ao redor para se situar e viu os olhos ansiosos de Harry a apenas alguns centímetros dos seus.

— O quê...? — protestou, inexplicavelmente fascinada pela profundidade daquele olhar, que lhe deu a estranha impressão de sei insondável, perfeito para se mergulhar nele.

— Você estava tendo um pesadelo. — As palavras gentis de Harry interromperam os devaneios de Gina, fazendo-a piscar e realmente vê-lo. Seu corpo se arrepiou e ela estremeceu. -— Achei melhor acordar você.

Gina passou a língua pelos lábios e engoliu a saliva, subitamente sentindo um calor no ombro. Olhando para baixo, descobriu que a mão de Harry continuava lá desde que a acordara. Desconcertada, Gina tocou no botão que levantava seu assento, afastando a mão dele.

— Obrigada — murmurou, sem jeito. — Eu fiz muito barulho?

— Só gemeu, o que me fez achar que o que se passava na sua cabeça não era agradável. Você costuma ter pesadelos?

Feliz em saber que por pouco não tivera um dos seus piores, Gina negou com a cabeça.

— Só de vez em quando — respondeu. Houve uma época em que tinha muitos. Com o correr do tempo, desapareceram, e agora só os tinha quando estava preocupada ou agitada.

Gina havia sonhado com a última vez em que vira a sua família. Seu pai tinha sido mais frio e impiedoso do que nunca, proibindo sua entrada na casa e dizendo coisas com aquela voz áspera que usava para mostrar sua desaprovação. Coisas terrivelmente humilhantes, embora ela tivesse mantido a cabeça erguida. Seu pai a vira partir como uma criatura da sarjeta. Mas era isso que era para ele naquela época. Não mais sua filha, apenas uma coisa em que pisaria na rua.

Gina se sobressaltou com a mão de Harry em seu braço.

— Não — ordenou ele gentilmente quando ela pareceu hesitar. — Volte. Não sei onde estava, mas é óbvio que não quer estar lá.

— É difícil se livrar de certos sonhos — confessou, e Harry sorriu levemente, como se soubesse disso por experiência própria.

— Para alguns de nós, o passado não é um lugar agradável para se estar, não é?

Ela não queria seguir aquele caminho, e para evitá-lo olhou para Harry ironicamente.

— Você tem pesadelos? Achei que para isso era preciso ter uma consciência.

Harry apontou-lhe um dedo, advertindo-a:

— Isso não foi gentil, meu bem. Acontece que eu realmente tenho uma consciência, mas duvido muito que possa convencer você desse fato. Tem o hábito de esperar o pior de mim.

— Um lado que você adora me mostrar — salientou Gina rapidamente, e ele riu.

— Ah, bem, se você quer pegar um peixe, precisa usar a isca certa — explicou ele, e Gina apertou os olhos.

— Está querendo dizer que eu mordo a isca?— perguntou em tom de irritação.

— Lindamente.

— Cobra.

Harry reprimiu o riso.

— Droga, tenho de admirar seu autocontrole. Você é fria. -Gina podia parecer fria, mas por dentro ardia de frustração.

— Você é esperto demais, Harry Adams Potter. Todos sabem que as pessoas assim acabam se dando mal.

— Está vendo? Há algo a esperar. Meu merecido castigo. Vai ficar assistindo, exultante?

— Ah, por favor, isso está tão fora de moda! Provavelmente serei a chefe da torcida de todas as mulheres com quem se divertiu nos últimos anos.

— Acho que não será um grupo tão grande quanto você imagina. Tenho um relacionamento bastante bom com a maioria das minhas ex — lembrou-a, e ela sabia que basicamente era verdade. Podia implicar com ele por causa das que não aceitaram bem o rompimento, mas eram a minoria.

Gina nunca havia conseguido entender aquilo. Como as mulhe res podiam se permitir ser usadas daquela maneira e ainda gostar dele quando rompia com elas?

— Você deve ser aparentado com Svengali — observou. Harry sorriu, divertido.

— Meu bem, eu não preciso hipnotizar uma mulher para, como você diria, seduzi-la.

— Não — concordou Gina com um gesto de escárnio. — Basta sorrir para elas se derreterem.

— O que faz você se derreter, Gina? Qual é a arma secreta do Simas?

De modo algum Gina lhe diria que, se Simas tinha uma arma secreta, estava bem escondida. Ele não a fazia se derreter, e ela não o desejaria. Já fizera isso, e de modo algum tinha sido bom como diziam.

— Não é da sua conta.

O sorriso de Harry indicou que não se satisfizera com a resposta, mas pelo menos não continuou. Usou um método diferente.

— Então, o que o querido Simas disse quando você contou a ele que ia viajar neste fim de semana?

— Não disse nada. Por que teria de dizer alguma coisa? — respondeu de um modo natural, para lhe mostrar que aquilo não tinha a menor importância.

Harry estudou curiosamente sua cabeça abaixada.

— Quer dizer que ele não viu nada de estranho em você viajar comigo. Como tem a mente aberta! Para ser franco, não achei que tinha.

Gina deu de ombros.

— Nós já viajamos demais para Simas se aborrecer desta vez — comentou, lembrando-se com um minúsculo franzir de sobrancelhas do quanto ele ficara aborrecido.

— É verdade, mas desta vez é diferente... ou ele não sabe disso? — acrescentou Harry pensativamente, e Gina maldisse em silên cio sua insistência. — Você não contou, não é? Onde ele pensa que você está? — A ironia na voz de Harry a fez estremecer.

Fechando repentinamente a revista, ela se virou para encará-lo.

— No que diz respeito ao Simas, esta é uma viagem de negócios. Quando eu percebi que ele detesta você, preferi não contar. Está satisfeito agora? Posso ler minha revista em paz?

— Simas me detesta? — perguntou, parecendo ainda mais irônico. — O homem tem uma sagacidade desconhecida. Muito bem!

Exasperada, Gina ficou tentada a bater-lhe com a revista.

— Embora seja difícil de acreditar, muitas pessoas não gostam de você, Harry. Eu também não gosto.

— Ah, mas ele me detesta pelo mesmo motivo? Você acha que eu sou um mulherengo. Simas também acha? — perguntou Harry pensativamente, e então estalou os dedos quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. — É claro que sim. Ele tem medo de que eu dê em cima de você.

Foi irritante Harry acertar em cheio tão rapidamente.

— Eu disse para ele que não tinha com o que se preocupar. Não estou nem um pouco interessada em você. Acho que até mesmo disse que detestaria ter algo a ver com você. Não estou assim tão desespe rada — acrescentou, com veemência e sarcasmo.

— Além disso, você tem ele. — observou Harry sagazmente.

— Exatamente — concordou Gina, voltando mais uma vez à sua revista. — Eu tenho o Simas, e não estou disponível para mais ninguém. — Com isso, virou-se de costas para Harry e se concentrou nas palavras na página.


	4. Capitulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

O avião aterrissou ao entardecer, mas como era verão o sol ainda não havia se posto e estava quente. Alguém mandara um carro para buscá-los, e Gina ficou bastante surpresa ao se ver entrando em um luxuosa limusine.

— Alguém mandou um carrão — sussurrou, passando a mão pelo couro macio do banco.

— Minha mãe só viaja no que há de melhor — explicou Harry secamente, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco traseiro depois de troca algumas palavras amistosas com o motorista, que obviamente conhecia bem.

— Ela já ouviu falar em economia de combustível? — pergunta Gina, achando que a limusine consumia combustível demais e isso estava fora de moda.

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

— Minha mãe não ouve nada que não seja do interesse dela. Esse é o motivo pelo qual insiste em que os filhos a chamem de Lilian e não de mãe. A habilidade do seu cirurgião manteve sua aparência jovem, que seria prejudicada por um filho da minha idade.

— Como você a chama? — Gina não estava certa de que aquela mulher era agradável, porque Harry estava pintando um quadro horrível dela.

— Mãe, é claro. Acho que é importante que alguém a mantenha em contato com a realidade.

— Por que se dar a esse trabalho se ela é uma megera? — perguntou Gina, achando que havia algo de suspeito ali.

— Porque é minha mãe. Simplesmente não posso abandoná-la. —respondeu indiferentemente e Gina soube que estava certa.

— Você é um grande mentiroso, Harry Potter. — acusou-o. Ela olhou com o que ela pôde claramente ver que era uma fingida surpresa.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Sua família é terrível e seu avô é o único com quem você se importa? Ah! O fato de eu estar aqui desmente isso. Você se importa tanto com o seu pai que não quer magoá-lo e quanto à sua mãe.

— Adora tudo nela — afirmou categoricamente, o brilho em seus olhos o desafiando a negá-lo.

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— É mesmo? — disse suavemente, e ela assentiu com a cabeça, também erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Ele desviou seu olhar e cocou a orelha. Quando a encarou de novo, parecia muito impressionado.

— Você não é apenas um rosto bonito e um fabuloso par de pernas, não é?

— Fui contratada pelo meu cérebro — confirmou, mas Harry sorriu.

— Que é ótimo, mas apenas um cérebro não perceberia o que percebeu. Como uma mulher envolvida em camadas de gelo tem uma compreensão tão intuitiva das emoções mais profundas de um ho mem? O que me leva à pergunta: você sempre foi fria como é agora?

O olhar de Gina tornou-se triste.

— O fato de eu não tornar minha vida um drama como a sua mãe não significa que seja fria — observou, e Harry a olhou com uma expressão cética.

— Eu peço licença para discordar. Um olhar seu pode provocar um caso sério de congelamento — disse ironicamente.

— A defesa contra isso é não me provocar — advertiu-o, apre ciando a vista da janela enquanto o carro começava a circundar o lago. Deviam estar perto do seu destino, concluiu, um pouco nervosa.

Não que ela estivesse realmente preocupada, porque estava acos tumada a conhecer pessoas e tudo que tinha a fazer era estar lá para mostrar à madrasta de Harry que ele era comprometido. Realmente uma perda de tempo. Na noite de domingo estaria de novo em sua casa, e ele lhe deveria um_**grande**_favor.

Mas aquela situação era um pouco diferente. Era um dever fami liar e Deus sabia que, no que dizia respeito a isso, ela nunca se saíra bem. Fazer o que era esperado dela, para um pai difícil de agradar, não havia sido fácil. Ele detestava seu espírito, e fez o possível para subjugá-lo. Não conseguiu devido à sua força interior. Ela se recusou a ceder, o que a fez seguir caminhos que levaram à traição e rejeição. Sua determinação de ser livre custou-lhe caro, e as lembranças eram dolorosas até hoje.

Gina foi desviada de seus pensamentos desagradáveis pelo mo torista que passava pelos portões de ferro de um muro sem fim. A estrada sinuosa atravessava uma floresta natural, e ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando finalmente eles saíram de entre as árvores e pararam diante de uma mansão da virada do século. A vista para o lago era espetacular.

— Impressionada? — perguntou Harry, com ironia.

— Impressionada com o tamanho das contas de energia. Deve custar uma fortuna aquecer este lugar — exclamou, pasma.

Ele deu um sorriso.

— É por isso que é uma casa de veraneio. Os verões são quentes e não precisamos de aquecimento. Há uma cabeça fria por trás de toda essa ostentação.

Ela o olhou especulativamente.

— Ah, estou começando a entender de onde veio sua esperteza. Que outras características herdou do seu pai além do gosto pelas mulheres?

O riso de Harry provocou um arrepio de prazer na espinha dela.

— Ora, beleza, charme e inteligência, é claro.

— Muito úteis — observou Gina ironicamente.

— Tudo depende de como sejam usadas — retrucou suavemente, e ela não teve dificuldade em adivinhar o que queria dizer.

— Então, por que seu pai não está no negócio hoteleiro? — perguntou, enquanto caminhavam para a porta da frente. O gramado bem-cuidado se estendia dos dois lados.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Ele é melhor em gastar do que em ganhar dinheiro. Felizmente, nunca conseguirá gastar o que tem. Herdou uma enorme fortuna de sua avó materna, e desde então vive de renda. Meu pai não é bobo no que diz respeito ao dinheiro. Está tudo investido, rendendo mais do que poderia gastar em três vidas, o que significa que não precisa trabalhar.

— Então o que ele faz o dia inteiro? — Gina desejou saber com um olhar de desaprovação.

Vendo o olhar em seu rosto, Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu já disse, gasta dinheiro — respondeu calmamente, no momento exato em que a porta se abria como em um passe de mágica.

Gina ia insistir no assunto, mas a visão à sua frente tirou-lhe as palavras da boca. Em pé respeitosamente no vão da porta, estava um mordomo. Não um mordomo comum, mas um genuinamente inglês, a julgar pelo modo como os cumprimentou.

Harry se abaixou para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

— Se o vento mudar, você continuará assim — comentou. Gina percebeu que estava com os olhos arregalados.

— Ele é real? — perguntou, dando um passo para dentro em uma reação à mão de Harry em suas costas.

— A senhorita deseja saber se você é real, Watson — disse Harry prontamente para o mordomo, para grande desconforto de Gina.

— Sim, senhor — respondeu Watson gravemente, mas Gina achou ter visto um leve brilho em seus olhos.

— É. — disse Harry e Gina o fulminou com os olhos.

— Muito engraçado — rosnou, e então sorriu amistosamente para o mordomo. — Não ligue para ele, Watson. Tem um péssimo senso de humor.

— Conheço bem os pontos fracos do Sr. Potter, senhorita. - Rindo, Harry perguntou ao mordomo:

— Somos os últimos a chegar?

— Dos que eram esperados hoje sim, senhor. Madame atrasou o jantar para coincidir com a sua chegada. Os coquetéis serão servidos na sala de visitas dentro de meia hora.

Harry olhou para seu relógio.

— Estaremos lá. Não precisa nos levar para cima. Conheço o caminho.

Watson assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim, senhor. Pedirei a Carl que leve sua bagagem.

A escada era lindamente entalhada em madeira. Ao subir, Gina imaginou damas elegantes do fim do século em seus vestidos com cintura de vespa descendo para uma entrada espetacular.

— Você poderia me fazer um mapa. Acho que sou capaz de me perder — disse Gina em tom de brincadeira. — Alguém já desapa receu aqui e jamais foi visto de novo?

— Não recentemente — respondeu Harry com um sorriso provocador. — Chegamos. — Ele parou diante de uma porta e a abriu.

Era um belo quarto, tendo de um lado uma cama de casal e do outro uma área com diva e poltronas ao redor de uma lareira. Havia duas janelas opostas, uma delas dando acesso a uma sacada. Gina foi olhar e ficou maravilhada ao descobrir que oferecia uma vista do lago.

Ao se virar, descobriu que Harry a seguira.

— Gosta? — perguntou, buscando sua aprovação. Gina assentiu com a cabeça ao passar por ele para segurar a porta.

— E absolutamente perfeito. Agora, se não se importa de sair, eu gostaria de me arrumar antes do jantar.

— Eu sairia, mas há um problema. — disse, constrangido.

— Problema? Ele estremeceu.

— Algo que esqueci de dizer.

Agora era Gina que estava constrangida. Ia perguntar qual era o problema quando uma figura apareceu no vão da porta. Carregava suas malas, por isso deduziu que era Carl. O que não esperava era que colocasse todas sobre a arca aos pés da cama e saísse de novo, tão silenciosamente quanto entrou. Gina percebeu rapidamente o que se passava, e fitou Harry com olhos que registraram primeiro surpresa, e depois raiva.

— Se você pensou por um minuto que eu ia... — As palavras foram bruscamente interrompidas quando Harry colocou uma das mãos sobre sua boca e usou a outra para afastá-la da porta, que fechou com o pé.

— Pelo amor de Deus, fale baixo — ordenou a meia-voz, enquan to Gina o olhava por cima da mão.

— Tire as mãos de mim! — ordenou, parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e sufocada.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry distraidamente, atento aos sons do lado de fora da porta agora fechada.

Gina escolheu um modo de comunicação mais direto e o chutou com o salto do seu sapato.

— Ai! — exclamou ele, soltando-a para esfregar a área machucada. Fora do seu alcance, Gina cruzou os braços furiosamente.

— Eu disse para tirar as mãos de mim — repetiu, e Harry se aprumou. — Por que não disse que ficaríamos no mesmo quarto? — quis saber.

— Porque esqueci de dizer — rosnou ele de volta.

— Esqueceu? Espera que eu acredite nisso? Os olhos esverdeados se tornaram ameaçadores.

— Neste momento, não me importo com o que você acredita. A verdade é que esqueci. Uso este quarto quando estou ou não sozinho, e não era com você que deveria estar. Os preparativos foram feitos há muito tempo, lembra?

Um pouco da raiva inicial de Gina se dissipou com a explicação.

— Está bem, você esqueceu, mas isso não significa que pretendo dividir este quarto com você, Harry.

— Tem de dividir.

Isso a fez soltar fogo pelas ventas.

— Eu não tenho de fazer nada! — declarou.

— A mulher da minha vida fica no meu quarto, e no que diz respeito a esta família você é a mulher da minha vida. Acostume-se com isso. Vai ficar aqui.

Gina daria tudo para combater o argumento dele, mas não podia fazê-lo. Havia concordado em representar um papel, e aparentemente isso incluía dividirem o quarto. Sendo assim, estabeleceria algumas regras rígidas.

— Está bem, então dividiremos o quarto. Mas não a cama. Você pode dormir no diva — disse friamente, o que o fez olhá-la com uma expressão divertida.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu durma no banheiro? — perguntou, e ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

— Não me tente! — ameaçou, indo em direção à cama para pegar sua maleta. — Antes de eu me trocar, há outra coisa que esqueceu e gostaria de dizer?

Harry deu de ombros, as mãos ocupadas com os botões do seu paletó, que tirou e jogou sobre a cama junto com a gravata.

— Acho que não — respondeu, começando a abrir os botões da camisa.

Gina se viu olhando como se estivesse hipnotizada. Por motivos que depois não poderia explicar, não conseguia deixar de seguir com os olhos os movimentos dos dedos dele. Somente quando pararam perto da cintura ela piscou e olhou para cima, e o viu observando-a com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

— Quer ajudar? — perguntou, com uma voz um pouco mais rouca.

Percebendo o que estivera fazendo, e como poderia ser interpre tado, Gina sentiu uma onda de calor no rosto.

— Você se despe há bastante tempo para saber fazer isso — respondeu calmamente, girando nos calcanhares e se dirigindo à porta mais próxima.

Ela a abriu e parou. Não era o banheiro. Fechou os olhos, espe rando pelo comentário que deveria se seguir. Harry não a fez esperar muito.

— Se quiser pode usar o meu closet, mas o seu é do outro lado da cama, e o banheiro é à direita da lareira — disse Harry de um modo afável e prestativo que a fez querer causar-lhe um sério dano físico.

Retesando-se Gina se virou e encontrou um olhar divertido.

— Obrigada. — resmungou por entre os dentes e, seguindo suas orientações, foi para o outro lado do quarto. Uma vez em segurança no banheiro, fechou o trinco e se apoiou na porta.

Ah Deus, acabara de bancar uma completa idiota. E por quê? Porque havia ficado irritada ao perceber que estivera olhando para Harry enquanto ele se despia! O que a levara a agir assim? Ela gemeu em voz alta. Harry nunca a deixaria esquecer aquilo. Sabia que o atiraria em sua cara até o fim dos seus dias.

Gina não demorou muito para se livrar da poeira da viagem e retocar a maquilagem, e depois calçar meias e sapatos. Finalmente pegou a roupa. A saia era simples, preta e justa, e a blusa, de alças finas, toda coberta por um bordado de contas que refletiam a luz.

Harry virou-se ao som do seu retorno, e seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso.

— Linda. Eu sempre disse que você sabe se vestir, meu bem — elogiou-a, e Gina estranhou o fato de que estivera pensando o mesmo sobre ele.

Colocando a maleta na cadeira mais próxima, ela alisou rugas invisíveis em sua saia.

— Apesar de você não ter me dito isso, achei que, se sua mãe tem um mordomo, o jantar seria formal.

— Dos guardanapos às lavandas. — confirmou ele ironicamente. Então, vendo a expressão cética de Gina corrigiu-se. — O.k., as lavandas são um pouco de exagero, mas você entendeu o quadro.

Ela balançou a cabeça, um tanto irritada.

— Você pinta a sua família como um bando de doidos varridos, não é?

— Isso diminuirá o choque quando finalmente os conhecer. — respondeu sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Estou começando a achar que metade do que diz não é verdade, e a outra metade é pura mentira.

Harry deu um risinho de lado e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Então acha que está aprendendo sobre mim, não é? Gina cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

— Um pouco. Sobre a sua família. Eu já disse que você é um mentiroso e nada me fez mudar de idéia.

— Hummm — murmurou Harry justamente quando se ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Harry foi abrir a porta.

Imediatamente um cheiro de Opium impregnou o ar do quarto! Por um momento tudo que Gina pôde ver foram as costas de Harry, e depois dois braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Harry, querido. Watson me disse você que estava aqui, e eu tive que vir dizer olá — declarou uma voz melosa, fazendo os pêlos da nuca de Gina se arrepiaram.

Em silêncio ela viu Harry tentar recuar. Mas, como tentáculos, os braços se fechavam ao redor dele e o apertavam. Viu as mãos de Harry tentando afastá-los, mas a mulher à qual pertenciam não estava disposta a soltá-lo. Gina não gostou nem um pouco disso, mas não teve tempo para analisar por quê.

Ela se dirigiu à porta e a abriu totalmente para ver Harry e a loura sensual de olhos azuis que o segurava em suas garras felinas. Gina não teve dúvidas de que esta só poderia ser Jenna Potter. Nesse caso, tinha um trabalho a fazer.

— Olá — disse brandamente, embora quem a conhecesse melhor fosse se sentir desconfortável com o brilho em seus olhos. Gina se esticou para segurar um dos punhos da mulher. — Deixe-me ajudar você. Parece que ficou presa a algo que não é seu. — disse com um sorriso que não correspondia à força com que puxou para baixo o braço da mulher. Não havia problema em deixá-la acreditar que ela era extremamente possessiva.

Tomada de surpresa Jenna Potter sufocou um grito e deu um passo para trás, soltando Harry, que aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar uma certa distância entre eles.

Continuando a representar o seu papel, Gina abraçou Harry e continuou a sorrir para a outra mulher.

— Realmente precisa prestar atenção ao que se prende, Sra. Potter.

Jenna poderia ter ficado temporariamente desconcertada, mas não era o tipo de mulher que continuava assim por muito tempo. Ela se recompôs imediatamente, olhou para Gina de alto a baixo e atirou a cabeça para trás em um gesto de desdém.

— E você é? — perguntou arrogantemente.

— Gina Prewett. — apresentou-se Gina, estendendo a mão. Jenna se dignou a tocá-la de leve.

— Você deve ser a última de Harry — disse maliciosamente, fazendo o mau humor de Gina aumentar. Raramente sentia uma aversão instantânea por alguém, mas estava disposta a abrir uma exceção para Jenna Potter. A mulher era perigosa. Usava um vestido vermelho brilhante que revelava maravilhosamente todas as suas curvas, deixando pouco para a imaginação.

— Isso mesmo. — disse Gina sagazmente. — E você é Jenna... a mulher do pai dele.

O lembrete fez Jenna fulminá-la com os olhos. Ela a estudou cuidadosamente e percebeu que Gina poderia ser uma força a considerar.

— Harry, querido, ela parece muito possessiva. Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado, ou colocará um anel no seu nariz antes que se dê conta disso — disse com uma risadinha, mas estava longe de achar graça.

Harry deu um leve sorriso e cobriu a mão de Gina com a dele.

— Vou correr o risco.

Jenna ficou boquiaberta de surpresa, e o olhar que lançou para ambos tinha um brilho quase feroz.

— Que coisa! Ela deve ter algo diferente das suas outras mulheres.

Harry piscou um olho para Gina.

— Certamente — concordou, e Gina quase riu porque sabia o que ele queria dizer e Jenna, não.

Jenna respirou profundamente, o que fez seu vestido ficar ainda mais apertado.

— Qual é o segredo? Por que ela é diferente? - Gina a olhou nos olhos.

— Bem, em primeiro lugar não tenho um marido. — disse com a precisão de um espadachim.

Em resposta Jenna riu implacavelmente.

— Querida, não pense que acabou de arranjar um. Harry não vai casar com você. Ele não é do tipo que casa. — preveniu sem cons trangimento.

A frase pairou no ar, destinada a não ser refutada, porque, como uma deixa, ouviu-se uma voz no corredor.

— Ah, você está aí, Jenna. — exclamou James Adams Potter. — Achei que ia esperar por mim. — acrescentou com uma ligeira irritação, ao chegar ao vão da porta.

Rápida como um raio, Jenna sorriu amorosamente para o homem mais velho e lhe deu o braço.

— Sinto muito, querido, mas eu tinha que vir dizer olá para Harry e sua nova amiga.

Houve um momento em que James Potter não pareceu muito satisfeito, mas depois ele sorriu para o filho, e Gina achou ter visto afeto ali.

— É bom ver você Harry. E você também... — Ele sorriu para Gina e ela percebeu de quem Harry herdara seu charme.

— Gina. — apresentou-a Harry, e Gina viu sua mão desapa recer na forte mão masculina.

— Espero que aprecie sua estada aqui. Agora, é melhor descermos antes que sua mãe tenha um ataque.

Harry fez um sinal para que Gina saísse do quarto antes dele.

Gina tentou tirar sua mão do braço de Harry, agora que man tê-la ali não era mais necessário, mas Harry rapidamente voltou a cobrir a mão de Gina com a dele. Quando ela o olhou, ele balançou a cabeça. Aquilo foi bom, porque Jenna estava olhando ao redor e teria achado estranho Gina não estar grudada em Harry. Gina se aquietou, mas segurar no braço de Harry era uma experiência totalmente nova, e ela se viu reparando na força dele. Harry era um homem poderoso na acepção da palavra, mas não havia nada de ameaçador em sua força física. Por alguma razão, o fato de estarem tão juntos, longe de fazê-la se sentir desconfortável, era estranhamen te confortador.

No andar de baixo, eles se dirigiram à sala de visitas, que se abria para um terraço com vista para o lago. Estava escurecendo rapida mente agora, e deu para Gina ver as luzes começando a se acender nas casas no outro lado do lago. A própria sala estava iluminada por dois candelabros de cristal que se refletiam em espelhos estrategica mente posicionados. Estava cheia de pessoas que faziam um barulho inacreditável.

— Parece que minha mãe convidou toda a família para jantar — sussurrou Harry ao ouvido de Gina, e ela achou que provavelmen te ele estava certo.

Gina percebeu que eles estavam atraindo uma certa atenção.

— Sua família quer saber quem eu sou.

— Você se importa em ser o centro das atenções? — perguntou ele, fazendo um sinal para chamar um garçom e lhe estendendo uma taça de champanhe antes de pegar outra para si.

Gina sorveu a bebida e a achou seca demais para o seu gosto.

— Na verdade, isso é bem divertido. Em outras circunstâncias, não estaríamos tão perto um do outro. O triste é que, quando você aparecer da próxima vez com outra pessoa, eles não ficarão nem um pouco surpresos.

— Eu tento não desapontá-los. Ah, minha mãe está bem ali. Prepare-se.

Gina sentiu um mal-estar no estômago. Preparar-se para o quê? Logo iria descobrir.

Quando Lilian Evans — sempre preferiu ser chamada por seu nome de solteira — viu seu filho mais velho abrindo caminho através da multidão de convidados, deixou escapar um grito e se ergueu de um salto para abraçá-lo fortemente. Ela proferiu uma torrente de palavras em italiano que Gina achou difícil entender, mas às quais Harry respondeu no mesmo idioma.

Só quando finalmente o segurou com o braço estendido ela voltou a falar em inglês.

— Harry, você não presta. Nunca vou perdoá-lo por não me visitar há meses. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa, seu malvado? — Ela não esperou pela resposta de Harry, porque viu Gina atrás dele e deixou escapar outro grito, embora não tão alto. — Essa é a sua amiga? Mas ela é linda, Harry. Por que não me disse isso? Faço questão de que nos apresente — disse para o filho, o tempo todo; sorrindo para Gina, que começava a se sentir pouco à vontade com toda aquela atenção.

— Gina, esta é a minha mãe. Mãe, esta é Gina Prewett — disse Harry obediente, e Gina percebeu o leve brilho em seus olhos quando ele lhe tirou a taça antes que fosse esmagada por um abraço quase tão efusivo quanto o que Lilian dera no filho há alguns minutos.

— Gina, _**cara.**_Prazer em conhecê-la! Vamos, me dê um abraço, porque uma amiga do meu filho é sempre bem-vinda aqui.

Lilian era uma mulher corpulenta, ao estilo das cantoras mais velhas com voz de soprano, e não era fácil abraçá-la. Gina fez o que pôde, e emergiu dos braços dela aturdida e com as bochechas rosadas.

— O prazer foi meu, Sra. Evans — disse polidamente, retribuindo-lhe o cumprimento.

A mulher agitou as mãos e balançou a cabeça.

— Lilian. Chame-me de Lilian e eu a chamarei de Gina. Aquilo foi mais uma ordem do que uma sugestão e Gina, recu perando-se do choque, sorriu.

— Lilian, então.

— E nós seremos amigas, e você me contará tudo a seu respeito. Mas não agora. Fique aqui, Harry, quero que conheça uma pessoa. — Sem mais cerimônias, Lilian perscrutou a sala com olhos de caçadora em busca da sua presa.

Com um sorriso largo, Harry devolveu a taça para Gina, que bebeu um gole do qual precisava muito.

— Meu Deus! Ela é sempre tão...? — Faltaram-lhe palavras.

— Achei que estava até muito contida. Costuma falar muito mais. Acho que é devido à presença dos futuros contraparentes. Ela está fazendo um esforço extra para não assustá-los.

Gina fez uma careta.

— Provavelmente é mais fácil conviver com ela em pequenas doses.

— Essa é a opinião de todos os seus filhos, caso contrário tentará controlar nossas vidas, com a melhor das intenções, é claro. Meu pai acha mais fácil conviver com ela agora do que quando eram casados — explicou.

— Harry, _**caro**__. _— O tom suave da voz de Lilian chamou a atenção deles, e ambos se viraram em sua direção. Lilian sorria e puxava pela mão um homem um tanto contrafeito.

Gina olhou para aquele rosto severo e seu sangue gelou nas veias. Não! Não podia ser, disse a si mesma, mas sabia que era. O homem que esperara nunca ver de novo caminhava em sua direção. Seu próprio pai. Chocada, teve certeza de que seu rosto ficou lívido.

Tudo em que pôde pensar foi: o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Seu pai não fazia parte da lista das pessoas que poderia encontrar. Eles não viviam mais no mesmo mundo. Mas ele estava ali, prestes a vê-la. Não sabia o que ele faria, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que não seria algo bom. Ele deixara sua posição muito clara. No que lhe dizia respeito, ela não existia. Com o coração batendo mais rápido, Gina esperou pelo momento em que a veria e reconheceria.

— Mãe — estava dizendo Harry ao seu lado, mas Gina não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem que parou junto a Lilian e olhou primeiro para Harry e depois para ela.

Ele a reconheceu tão rapidamente quanto ela. Sua reação também foi típica. Seu rosto se enrijeceu e ficou vermelho de desagrado e raiva. Se Gina tivesse alguma esperança de que com o passar dos anos ele se tornaria mais brando, agora teria certeza de que não. Aquele olhar dizia tudo. Ele a desprezava tanto quanto antes. Apenas os ditames das boas maneiras o impediram de lhe dar as costas e ir embora. Depois daquele momento inicial, ele manteve os olhos firmemente desviados dela.

Isso não deveria ter doído. Depois de tanto tempo ela deveria ser-lhe indiferente, mas não era. Embora o detestasse pelo que havia feito, ele ainda tinha o poder de feri-la com seu desprezo. Mas Gina era mais forte agora. Mais dura. Não ia fugir. Talvez ele não quisesse

vê-la, mas não tinha outra opção. Seria forçado a reconhecê-la, e isso a fez empinar o queixo.

Lilian ainda estava fazendo as apresentações.

— Harry, este é o Brigadeiro Sr. Arthur Weasley. Hermione vai se casar com o filho dele, Rony. Sr. Arthur, este é o meu filho, Harry Potter.

Gina ficou momentaneamente sem ar ao ouvir aquilo. A irmã de Harry ia se casar com Rony? Seu coração foi parar na garganta.

Isso significava que sua família estava ali. Ela começou a olhar ansiosamente ao redor, procurando as figuras familiares da mãe, do irmão e da irmã.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Arthur. — De muito longe ela ouviu a resposta de Harry, mas estava perscrutando a multidão.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu vê-los, e estava tão concen trada no que fazia que a mão de Harry em seu braço a fez pular.

— Desculpe-me, você disse alguma coisa? — perguntou, olhando a contragosto ao redor.

Uma diminuta ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Harry ao perceber sua distração.

— Eu queria apresentá-la ao futuro sogro de Hermione — disse. — Sr. Arthur, esta é uma grande amiga minha, Gina Prewett.

Gina não teve dificuldade em entender o olhar do pai. Ele interpretou "amiga" como "amante" e fez seu julgamento. Aos seus olhos, ela não havia mudado, e isso a encheu de raiva. Sabia que ele não desejaria ter nada a ver com ela, mas aqui não tinha outra opção, e estava determinada a fazê-lo falar.

Ela empinou o queixo e estendeu a mão.

— Brigadeiro — disse desafiadoramente, sabendo que o pai esta va preso à sua própria noção de boas maneiras. Ele foi forçado 'a apertar-lhe a mão. — Há quanto tempo! O senhor não mudou nada. — Ela sempre o chamara de Brigadeiro, porque tratava sua família como se fosse parte do seu exército, estabelecendo regras que tinham de ser seguidas ao pé da letra. Algo que ela não fizera.

Os lábios de Sr. Arthur se curvaram desgostosamente.

— Parece que a senhorita também não — respondeu de um modo militar sucinto, com um rápido olhar na direção de Harry, que Gina entendeu perfeitamente. Sr. Arthur largou sua mão depois de um leve toque, como se fosse carvão em brasa, o que provavelmente era para ele.

Gina percebeu que Harry a olhava pensativamente, mas a mãe dele bateu palmas, encantada.

— Então vocês já se conhecem? — perguntou alegremente, achando que reunira velhos amigos.

— A Srta. Prewett era uma conhecida da minha família — explicou Sr. Arthur de modo conciso.

Gina sorriu ironicamente.

— Estou ansiosa para reencontrar seu filho — disse-lhe.

— Meu filho está muito ocupado. Acho que não terá tempo para isso — declarou, sendo o mais rude que ousou ser.

— E os seus outros filhos? — prosseguiu Gina, alfinetando-o. — Estão aqui? — Assim que fez a pergunta, soube que cometera um erro. Ela lhe dera munição, e sabia que a usaria. Tudo que pôde fazer foi se preparar.

Havia um brilho de satisfação nos olhos de Sr. Arthur quando decidiu aniquilá-la.

— Eu só tenho um filho e uma filha. Está lembrada disso? Gina sustentou o seu olhar, mas ambos sabiam que ela perdera terreno em sua guerra pessoal.

— Eu achei que tinha mais filhos. Não importa. Vou reencontrar sua mulher e sua filha também.

— Pode estar certa de que eu avisarei que está aqui, Srta. Prewett — respondeu ele polidamente, e Gina soube que isso significava que avisaria para que se afastassem dela. — Agora, se me der licença, é melhor eu ir ver o que a minha esposa está fazendo. — Cumpri mentando com a cabeça Lilian e Harry, ele se virou e foi embora.

Gina sentiu um frio no estômago ao observá-lo se afastando. Ele não a deixaria ver sua família, se pudesse evitá-lo, mas não poderia vigiá-los o tempo todo. Haveria momentos em que estaria de costas, e ela correria o risco. Mas... e se não quisessem vê-la? Rony sempre seguira as instruções do pai, enquanto Luna era muito jovem na última vez em que a vira. E sua mãe... sua mãe fora subjugada anos atrás. Mas ela correria o risco, mesmo se o resultado não fosse bom.

Gina suspirou. Desviando o olhar do pai, viu a expressão séria de Harry.

— Então você conhece Sr. Arthur? — perguntou ele suavemente. Ele devia estar surpreso, e sabia que tentava entender os fatos.

Gina deu de ombros, determinada a mantê-lo fora do caminho que ele queria seguir.

— Há muito tempo. Nós não nos demos bem — acrescentou, e Harry riu.

— Isso é óbvio para qualquer um exceto minha mãe. Ela ainda acha que reuniu dois velhos

amigos.

— Eu gostava mais da família dele. Ele não é um homem fácil de se lidar.

Harry olhou para o ponto em que Sr. Arthur desaparecera na multidão.

— Ele não parecia querer que você reencontrasse sua família.

Gina deu um riso abafado.

— Não há nada de novo nisso.

A expressão de Harry deixou de ser pensativa e se tornou diver tida.

— Mas você vai reencontrar assim mesmo, não é?

Eles se entreolharam e Gina começou a rir com satisfação.

— Eu nunca gostei de receber ordens — confirmou.

— O que me faz gostar de você — declarou Harry. — Este fim de semana vai ser muito mais interessante do que eu havia imaginado.

Interessante não era a palavra que ela escolheria para defini-lo, pensou Gina, sorvendo sua bebida. Perigoso parecia melhor. En contrar seu pai por acaso tinha sido desagradável, mas havia um lado bom. Sua família estava tão perto que ela quase podia tocá-la. Tudo que precisava fazer era tentar. Às vezes a vida dava uma migalha de esperança no momento mais imprevisto.


	5. Capitulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

O jantar foi suntuoso. Gina se perguntou como seria o café da manhã do dia do casamento e achou que dificilmente o superaria. Não que estivesse com muito apetite. Metade das pessoas desapare cera antes de o jantar ser anunciado. Foram convidadas apenas para um coquetel com os noivos, por isso havia menos gente sentada à longa mesa no jantar formal.

Gina viu sua mãe e irmã se sentando, mas provavelmente tinham sido proibidas de falar com ela. Sempre que olhava em sua direção, elas se viravam rapidamente para outro lado. Rony fora mais sutil. Simplesmente a trespassara com o olhar. Não admira que ela tivesse perdido a vontade de comer.

— Parece que Sr. Arthur teve uma conversa com a sua família — observou Harry secamente ao seu lado, e Gina não se surpreendeu ao constatar que ele percebera o que estava acontecendo. Harry pressentia um mistério, e os mistérios só existiam para ser resolvidos.

— Tudo feito com precisão militar — brincou ela. Harry pegou sua taça de vinho e deu um gole.

— O que você fez para ele ficar tão zangado? Gina espetou um pedaço de frango com seu garfo.

— Marchar em cadência nunca foi o meu forte.

— Então — continuou Harry —, como conheceu Rony Weasley? — perguntou curiosamente.

— Pode-se dizer que crescemos juntos — admitiu com ironia.

— Achei que talvez fosse uma paixão antiga — disse Harry, fazendo-a olhar para ele, surpresa.

— Rony? — Ela deu uma risada. — Não, nunca houve nada parecido entre nós. — Sem dúvida Harry ficaria zangado com ela se algum dia descobrisse a verdadeira natureza do seu relacionamen to com Rony, mas como não pretendia lhe dizer, isso não acontece ria. Sua vida privada seria resguardada.

— Ótimo. Realmente não achei que era o seu tipo.

Gina seguiu o olhar dele até onde seu irmão estava sentado conversando com Hermione, irmã de Harry. Não havia um pingo de animação nas feições de Rony. Nada que demonstrasse que estava ansioso por se casar com a mulher com quem conversava. Esperava que Hermione estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Se Rony havia se tornado parecido com seu pai... Mas a decisão não era dela.

— Onde eles se conheceram? — perguntou.

— Segundo a minha mãe, em um jantar beneficente. Talvez tivessem trocado histórias de terror e decidido que ficariam melhor juntos.

— Falando em histórias de terror, sua madrasta é inacreditável.

— Ah, é mesmo — concordou secamente. — Gostei do modo como a repreendeu. Não foi capaz de vencer você.

Gina ficou mais satisfeita do que ele, mas deu de ombros apa rentando indiferença.

— Só estava fazendo o meu trabalho.

— Você parecia estar gostando — salientou Harry com sarcas mo, e Gina reprimiu o riso.

— Está bem, admito que me deu uma certa satisfação desgrudá-la de você. Não gostei dela.

— O sentimento foi recíproco — respondeu ele com uma risada. Gina riu também, e quando se virou na direção dele seus olhos se encontraram com mútua satisfação. Então Gina achou que algo havia mudado, porque por um segundo houve uma ligação entre eles. Algo mais que um riso partilhado. Gina sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte e viu uma pequena ruga surgindo entre as sobrancelhas de Harry. Ele começou a estender a mão e ela prendeu a respiração, esperando...

— Ei, vocês dois, parem com isso — disse um dos meios-irmãos, de Harry do outro lado da mesa, e subitamente eles viraram o centro das atenções.

Gina tomou um susto e sentiu seu rosto ficando Vermelho.

— Cuide da sua própria vida, Gui. Gina e eu estamos tendo uma conversa particular — disse, sorrindo para ela. — Ignore-o, meu bem. Ele só está com inveja porque estou sentado ao lado da mulher mais bonita da sala.

A demonstração de afeto a pegou de surpresa, mas logo se lembrou de que Harry estava representando um papel. Mas o que quer que tivesse acontecido naquele estranho segundo fora bastante perturbador.

Era bem tarde quando eles deixaram a mesa e voltaram para a sala de visitas. Harry a apresentou aos outros membros da sua família. Todos pareceram pessoas simpáticas e amistosas que aceitaram sem restrições a sua presença. Isso a fez se sentir uma mentirosa, até se lembrar de que a mentira era por uma boa causa.

Gina procurou com os olhos a sua família, mas foi apenas cerca de uma hora depois que viu Rony em pé sozinho. Sabendo que não teria muitas oportunidades como esta, pediu licença ao grupo com quem estava e foi na direção dele. Seu irmão só a viu se aproximando no último segundo, quando não poderia escapar. Ele ficou visivel mente tenso.

Gina sentiu um nó na garganta ao lhe sorrir.

— Olá, Rony — cumprimentou-o com voz rouca, desejando que respondesse.

Seu irmão olhou de relance para a sala, e ela não teve dúvidas sobre quem estava procurando. Sem querer ser interrompida cedo demais, posicionou-se de modo que evitasse o máximo possível que ele fosse visto.

— Você sabe que pode falar comigo. Eu não mordo — disse suavemente.

Finalmente Rony a olhou.

— Vá embora, Gina.

Aquilo não foi encorajador, mas ela insistiu.

— Não podemos falar um com o outro, Rony?

— Não posso falar com você. Não vou falar — declarou fazendo menção de se afastar, mas a mão de Gina em seu braço o impediu.

— Ainda tem tanto medo dele, Rony? Mesmo agora? — pergun tou tristemente. Rony empalideceu e, com um forte puxão, soltou seu braço.

— Estou cansado de ouvir você dizer isso. Foi muito fácil para você, Gina. Não tinha nada a perder! — disse irritadamente, se esforçando para manter a voz baixa.

— Está errado. Eu tinha tudo a perder. Perdi você, Luna e mamãe. Sinto a sua falta. Tudo que quero é falar com você.

Por uma fração de segundo Rony pareceu hesitar, mas então algo sobre o ombro dela o fez se retrair. Gina olhou ao redor e viu seu pai observando-os com uma expressão severa.

— Vá embora, Gina! — rosnou-lhe o irmão, e desta vez real mente se afastou.

Do modo como se sentia, Gina não conseguiria ficar na mesma sala que o pai neste momento, porque não sabia o que poderia fazer. Foi para o terraço respirar ar puro. Ela não percebeu que Harry a observava, com um ar preocupado.

Lá fora, Gina evitou a luz que vinha da porta. Ela apoiou as mãos no parapeito, jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou a brisa que soprava do lago refrescar-lhe o rosto. A brisa agitou os seus cabelos e ela virou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro para aproveitá-la ao máximo.

Gina não se sentiria tão relaxada se tivesse visto o homem que a seguira e se aproximava por trás dela. Só ouviu um leve som de passos e então sentiu a mão de Sr. Arthur pegando-a pelo ombro e virando-a bruscamente.

O rosto dele estava lívido de raiva.

— Meu Deus, por que está sempre me desafiando? Eu disse para ficar longe do meu filho. Não queremos saber de você.

— Está lembrado de que me disse que eu não era mais sua filha? Isso significa que não tem mais o direito de dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer — retrucou, sem ver um vulto se esgueirando por uma janela distante ao longo do terraço e mergulhando nas sombras. — Não sou mais sua filha, Brigadeiro.

Os lábios de Sr. Arthur se contraíram desdenhosamente.

— Nunca foi. Uma filha não desobedece ao pai. Não se mistura com gentalha nem dorme com canalhas.

Gina pôde sentir a mesma velha raiva crescendo dentro dela e ameaçando sufocá-la.

— Meus amigos não eram gentalha — insistiu, escolhendo cuida dosamente cada palavra. — E eu nunca dormi com qualquer um.

Ele riu impiedosamente.

— Não? Você dormiu com o primeiro homem que apareceu. Mal pôde esperar para ir para a cama com ele!

A acusação era verdadeira, mas só até certo ponto.

— Eu o amava. Achei que ele também me amava. — Ela havia precisado desesperadamente de amor. Tanto que não enxergara a verdadeira natureza de Draco.

Aquilo fez Sr. Arthur rir de novo.

— E tudo que ele realmente amava era o _meu _dinheiro. Logo que soube que nunca poria as mãos nele, deixou você.

Gina cruzou os braços sobre o peito para esconder as mãos trêmulas de raiva reprimida.

— Eu não fui a primeira nem a última mulher a ser enganada por um homem.

— Nem a ser deixada grávida — acrescentou Sr. Arthur desde nhosamente.

Não houve nada que Gina pudesse fazer para evitar a dor que as palavras dele lhe provocaram. Ela sufocou um grito quando a velha ferida foi tocada. Seus olhos faiscaram, avisando-o de que estava pisando em um terreno perigoso.

— O senhor não tem nada a ver com isso.

Seu pai se inclinou sobre ela, usando seu peso e tamanho para dominá-la.

— Tenho tudo a ver com isso, mocinha. Sei que em algum lugar há uma criança bastarda desonrando o meu bom nome!

Se existiam palavras que resumiam o que realmente importava para o seu pai, eram aquelas. Seu nome e sua posição significavam mais para ele do que sua família. Bem, ele não precisava mais se preocupar com isso.

— Pode ficar descansado, Brigadeiro. Nenhuma criança está man chando o brasão da sua família.

Ele se acalmou temporariamente.

— Afinal de contas, você a entregou para adoção?

Era isso que ele havia exigido em troca da sua ajuda. Mas essa nunca fora uma opção para ela. Gina balançou a cabeça negativa mente.

— Ela morreu. — Sua voz tremeu ao pronunciar a última palavra, e seus olhos brilharam como diamantes com lágrimas não derrama das. — Isso deveria ser um motivo de comemoração para o senhor — continuou ironicamente, determinada a não sucumbir diante da quele homem implacável.

Sr. Arthur cruzou as mãos atrás das costas ao estilo militar.

— Provavelmente foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido — declarou rispidamente, e Gina suspirou, chocada.

— O senhor não tem um pingo de compaixão. Bem, Brigadeiro, talvez fique surpreso ao saber que não foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer comigo. Eu queria o meu bebê. Eu o teria amado de um modo que nunca poderia entender.

Sr. Arthur endureceu suas feições.

— Os filhos estão destinados a perpetuar o nome da família. Quantas vezes ela ouvira essas palavras? Não eram menos absur das agora do que antes.

— O senhor seria capaz de me fazer casar com um homem da sua escolha apenas para fortalecer os laços familiares!

— Exatamente. Rony e Luna estão fazendo seu dever para com a família, como você deveria ter feito.

Gina empalideceu.

— O senhor também está forçando Luna a se casar?

— Ninguém a está forçando a nada. Eu simplesmente coloquei diante dela nomes de maridos adequados para que pudesse fazer sua própria escolha.

— E se ela não quiser se casar com nenhum desses? — perguntou Gina, sentindo um aperto no estômago quando Sr. Athur sorriu presunçosamente.

— Luna não é como você. Ela fará o que sabe que é certo, para não terminar como você. - Gina o olhou horrorizada.

— Está me usando como uma ameaça para obrigar Luna a fazer o que o senhor quer? — Sua cabeça estava girando. Ah, Deus! Luna, você também, não!

Sr. Arthur sorriu-lhe com afetação.

— Você achou que plantaria as sementes da rebeldia quando fosse embora? Esse foi um grave erro tático. Tudo o que fez foi me livrar de um espinho. Seu nome nunca é mencionado. No que diz respeito a esta família, você não existe, Virginia. Eu venci.

Gina fechou os olhos ao fazer uma horrível descoberta. Seu afastamento dera ao pai a oportunidade de forçar seu irmão e sua irmã a andar na linha. Percebeu tarde demais que de algum modo deveria ter mantido contato com eles. Poderia tê-los ajudado a ver que não precisavam obedecer às ordens absurdas de seu pai. Como ele mesmo dissera, esse foi um grave erro tático, mas também aca bara de cometer um: dizer-lhe isso. Agora ela sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Talvez Rony estivesse fora do seu alcance, mas Luna, não. O que ela não deveria fazer agora era mostrar o jogo.

— Pode pensar que venceu, Brigadeiro, mas está enganado. Vai acabar sozinho, um velho amargo. Agora, se não se importa, vim aqui tomar ar fresco, e está ficando poluído com a sua presença.

— Não pretendo ficar aqui mais do que o necessário para fazer você prometer que não falará com a minha família — respondeu Sr. Arthur friamente, mas Gina riu e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— O inferno vai congelar antes que isso aconteça. Ele ficou rubro de raiva.

— Você se recusa a prometer?

— Pode apostar sua vida que sim. Não tem o poder de me intimidar como faz com Rony. Sou mais forte do que ele. — Gina esperava que Luna fosse mais forte também. Seu pai a olhou como se quisesse estrangulá-la, mas isso era algo que nunca fizera — agredir fisicamente os filhos. Preferia dominá-los mentalmente.

— Vai se arrepender de me desafiar. Garanto que vai — ameaçou, antes de ir embora.

Tremendo muito, Gina se virou, apoiou novamente as mãos no parapeito e fechou os olhos.

— Dane-se! Vá para o inferno! — disse, cerrando os dentes e batendo com o punho no concreto.

Seu pai havia dominado a sua vida, transformando-a em uma guerra interminável por independência. Gina achara que estava livre, mas aquilo fora apenas uma trégua. Ela não conseguiria respi rar livremente de novo até salvar Luna de um casamento de conve niência. Luna mal completara dez anos quando ela partiu. Era uma criança, e agora era uma jovem. Talvez fosse tarde demais. Talvez seu pai tivesse feito muito bem o seu trabalho. Isso era algo que teria de descobrir...

Subitamente Gina ficou paralisada ao ouvir um barulho à sua esquerda seguido de um som abafado.

— Há alguém aí? — perguntou em voz alta, e estava quase achando que poderia ser um gato ou outro animal quando viu o vulto de um homem vindo em sua direção.

Segundos depois, Harry surgiu à luz suave do luar, com uma expressão de desagrado.

— Eu deveria dizer à minha mãe para trocar de lugar seus vasos de plantas. Acabei de bater com o joelho em um deles — disse com uma risada, mas Gina não sorriu.

— O que estava fazendo no escuro?

— Apreciando o luar? — arriscou Harry, mas quando Gina continuou a olhá-lo friamente ele confessou. — Esperando Sr. Arthur ir embora.

Ela apertou os olhos.

— Há quanto tempo estava aí?

Harry se aproximou com as mãos no bolso da calça.

— Eu vi Sr. Arthur indo atrás de você, e, como não gostei do olhar dele, resolvi segui-lo. Eu saí pela janela da biblioteca. — Ele virou a cabeça na direção de uma janela que ela mal pôde ver.

Gina se retesou ao ouvir aquelas palavras e, apesar de já saber a resposta, fez sua próxima pergunta.

— O que você ouviu?

Harry parou diante dela e a olhou nos olhos.

— Quase tudo — confessou. Gina respirou profunda e irritada mente, suas mãos se fecharam com força.

— Que droga, Harry! Você não tinha o direito de ouvir! Era um assunto particular.

Ele ergueu as mãos apaziguadoramente.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito. Só posso dizer em minha defesa que estava mais interessado na sua segurança. Eu disse que não gostei do olhar no rosto do seu pai.

O uso casual da palavra "pai" salientou o quanto ele sabia, e seria inútil tentar negá-lo. O esqueleto fora tirado do armário, e por mais que ela quisesse nunca poderia colocá-lo de novo lá. Harry agora sabia dos detalhes mais sórdidos do seu passado, e estava certa de que poderia tentar juntar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. A barreira protetora que ela havia construído fora derrubada, fazendo-a se sentir novamente exposta e vulnerável. Ela teve uma sensação de impotên cia, e odiou Harry pelo que fizera. Não era da conta dele.

— O que você fez foi horrível, e pura perda de tempo — disse, atacando-o verbalmente do único modo que pôde. — Nunca corri o risco de ele me agredir fisicamente.

— Não, percebi isso depois de algum tempo. Ele prefere agredir psicologicamente, não é? Desse modo, as cicatrizes são invisíveis. Mas ainda é agressão. Seu pai é arrogante, e eu detesto gente arro gante.

Gina cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado paia o outro.

— Talvez você deteste, mas mesmo assim não tinha o direito de nos seguir. Além disso, sei cuidar de mim mesma.

Harry sorriu, mas aquilo estava longe de ser agradável.

— Fico feliz em saber, mas se eu ouvir seu pai ameaçando você de novo vou dar um soco nele e não pedirei sua permissão para isso.

Aquilo a surpreendeu tanto que Gina pestanejou.

— Você vai fazer o quê?

Harry a olhou seriamente.

— Você me ouviu. -Nunca alguém viera em sua defesa. Gina sempre lutara sozinha por si própria, seu irmão e sua irmã, e ouvir alguém dizer o que Harry dissera aplacou-lhe a raiva e a deixou um pouco tonta. Ele se sentou apressadamente no parapeito.

— Mas você não é responsável por mim, Harry — lembrou-o, e ele lhe lançou um olhar direto.

— Sou responsável por você se eu quiser ser... e eu quero. Aquilo a fez rir.

— Ah, é? Você nem mesmo gosta de mim! Harry deu de ombros.

— Estou começando a gostar — admitiu, apoiando-se no parapei to ao lado dela. — Então essa é a sua família?

Gina aparentou tristeza.

— Não é mais. Você ouviu o que o Brigadeiro disse. — Era estranho estar falando abertamente sobre sua família depois de todos aqueles anos. Como o rompimento havia sido muito doloroso, fora mais fácil não falar sobre eles.

Harry a olhou de soslaio.

— Por que você o chama de Brigadeiro?

— Porque ele nunca foi um pai. Dava ordens e ditava regras que deviam ser seguidas ao pé da letra e, se não fizéssemos isso, os privilégios eram cortados. Nossos amigos eram inspecionados antes de poder freqüentar a casa. Éramos a sua família, mas ele nos tratava como se fôssemos parte do seu exército.

— Um homem encantador — observou Harry mordazmente. — Não admira você ter se rebelado. Só não sei por que não saiu de casa antes.

— Não foi por falta de vontade —justificou-se. — Se eu fugisse, eles me trariam de volta, e isso seria pior. Então decidi esperar até ter idade suficiente para ir embora. E enquanto eu esperava Draco, a cobra — acrescentou, mantendo com esforço o mesmo tom de voz.

— Há muitos como ele por aí — disse Harry com uma expressão de desagrado. — Nem sempre é fácil distinguir os bons homens dos maus, meu bem, por uma razão: os maus têm uma boa camuflagem.

— Onde você estava quando eu precisava de uns bons conselhos? — perguntou sarcasticamente, e ele reprimiu o riso.

— Provavelmente em meu inferno particular. Devo deduzir que seu romance com Draco, a cobra, seguiu o padrão comum?

Gina nunca imaginou que acharia alguma graça no passado, mas _o _comentários de Harry a fizeram sorrir e atenuaram a lembrança do seu desespero.

— Sim. Eu achei que ele me amava, mas o Brigadeiro estava certo. Só queria o dinheiro do meu pai. Logo que soube que nunca poria as mãos nele desapareceu como por encanto. — Deixando-a grávida e sem meios para se sustentar, mas ela ainda não estava pronta para falar sobre isso com Harry.

— As cobras costumam fazer isso. Você ficou melhor sem ele — observou Harry calmamente, e Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

— É verdade, mas na época não pensei assim. Havia... complica ções. — Ela havia tentado seguir o seu caminho, mas a sua linhagem acabara levando-a de volta à família, somente para ser rejeitada porque não quis desistir do seu bebê. — Foi a pior época da minha vida e prefiro esquecê-la.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu compreendo. Precisa seguir em frente.

A compreensão dele foi inesperada, mas bem-vinda.

— Eu criei uma nova vida para mim e achei que havia deixado o passado para trás.

— Até descobrir que seu irmão vai se casar com a minha irmã — disse ele pensativamente.

— Ver o Brigadeiro depois de todos esses anos foi um choque terrível. Eu não sabia por que ele estava aqui.

— Não posso dizer que tive uma boa impressão da família para qual Hermione vai entrar.

Gina pôde entender a preocupação dele. Harry se importava com a sua família, e não queria que sua irmã entrasse na cova do leão. Ela olhou para as suas próprias mãos, sabendo que havia um meio de tranqüilizá-lo. Isso significaria se expor para uma pessoa estranha, mas a idéia de não fazer nada a incomodava.

— Escute, se você quiser posso falar com a sua irmã. Dizer a ela como é o meu pai. Mas Hermione não corre perigo. Afinal de contas, esse é o bom casamento que o Brigadeiro deseja para seu filho. Se ela lhe der um herdeiro em nove meses, será motivo de orgulho e alegria para ele.

— Um herdeiro legítimo — disse gentilmente, e Gina levantou a cabeça ao ser lembrada disso. Olhando nos olhos de Harry, viu solidariedade neles, mas a rejeitou. Harry estava indo longe demais. Ela se ergueu de um pulo, cruzou os braços e fez menção de se afastar.

— Nem pense em continuar, Harry. Você ouviu coisas que não eram da sua conta. Esse tema não está aberto à discussão — disse francamente, com os olhos faiscando.

— Eu só queria dizer que lamento pelo seu bebê.

Gina deu de ombros com fingida indiferença, embora sentisse um forte aperto no coração.

— Isso foi há muito tempo. -Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Meu bem, para você foi ontem, e sempre será — disse, gentil mente, fazendo-a ficar com um nó na garganta e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

-Gina ergueu uma das mãos para silenciá-lo.

— Então me ajude, Harry. Se disser mais uma palavra... — Nesse ponto sua garganta se fechou e ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado, fechou os olhos e apertou fortemente os lábios para fazê-los parar de tremer.

Gina não percebeu Harry se aproximando por trás dela, só sentiu o toque suave das mãos dele em seus ombros.

— Me desculpe. Eu não costumo ser tão grosseiro — disse, e seus polegares começaram a massageá-la em um movimento circular e sensual.

— Você não foi grosseiro. Estava tentando ser gentil, e eu lhe agradeço por isso, mas prefiro esquecer esse episódio.

Gina sabia que deveria afastá-lo, mas seu toque irradiava um incrível calor que se espalhava por sua corrente sangüínea e teve o estranho efeito de fazê-la querer se inclinar para trás e se encostar nele. Aquilo era tentador, realmente hipnótico, e ela poderia tê-lo feito se um casal não tivesse saído pela porta aberta, rindo de alguma coisa que alguém dissera. Sobressaltando-se, ela voltou para o pre sente.

— Ei, pare com isso! — ordenou imediatamente.

Gina se afastou deixando os braços de Harry pendentes ao lado do corpo dele, e se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça quando o deixou tocá-la e pensou em se encostar nele. Harry era o homem que ela adorava detestar, embora tivesse de admitir que havia aspec tos nele que não eram tão maus quanto havia imaginado. Sem dúvida suas emoções intensificadas haviam lhe pregado uma peça após o encontro com seu pai.

Harry ergueu os braços e recuou.

— Sinto muito. Achei que você estava gostando. - Ela estava, mas aquilo não tinha razão de ser.

— Olhe, sei que estava tentando ajudar, mas no futuro fique com as mãos longe de mim.

Harry se encolheu e olhou para o casal que vinha em sua direção.

— 0.k., mas fale baixo. Somos namorados, lembra? Como ela poderia esquecer?

— É melhor entrarmos — sugeriu.

— Ainda está disposta a falar com a minha irmã?

— É claro que sim. - A oferta estava de pé. Caroline precisa saber o que estava fazendo.

**N/A: Desculpeeeem MESMO pela demora! Não queria ter demorado tanto, mas estava ocupada com facu e novo trabalho por isso não tive tempo de postar os novos capítulos, por tanto hoje terão dois capítulos ao invés de um.**


	6. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO V**

Infelizmente, Gina e Harry não tiveram uma chance de falar com Hermione antes do fim da festa. Eles se misturaram com os convida dos, esperaram e observaram, mas Rony ficou o tempo todo ao lado da noiva, tornando impossível estarem com ela a sós.

— Nós falaremos com ela mais tarde, quando os outros tiverem ido dormir — decidiu Harry vendo o ponteiro do relógio se apro ximar da meia-noite.

— E se Rony estiver com ela? — perguntou Gina.

— Nesta casa? Não há a mínima chance disso. Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Nós estamos juntos. Ele riu com malícia.

— Isso é porque eu sou um caso perdido, e nós não vamos nos casar amanhã, ou é hoje? Mas não vou ficar nem um pouco surpreso se minha mãe estiver com Hermione, dando um último conselho que ela não pediu.

Gina segurava há bastante tempo uma taça de vinho cheia, e a colocou sobre a mesa mais próxima.

— Isso é ridículo. Estou cansada. Vamos para a cama.

— Esse foi o melhor convite do dia — disse Harry em tom de brincadeira.

— Não foi um convite — retrucou Gina, imediatamente, cons ciente de que, se não estivesse tão cansada, teria escolhido melhor suas palavras. — Foi uma afirmação. Estou cansada — repetiu com irritação. O dia havia sido longo, e, inesperadamente, emocionante. Estava exausta.

— Isso não teve graça, meu bem — disse Harry. — Você deveria ter ficado indignada e me fulminado com seus belos olhos — acres centou, fazendo-a fechar a cara.

— Estou cansada demais para ficar indignada. E o que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou, surpresa.

Ele sorriu.

— Quando eu realmente a deixo irritada, você me fulmina com seus belos olhos.

— Não é verdade — protestou, ainda inesperadamente perturbada com a descrição dos seus olhos.

— É claro que é. Homens fracos poderiam tremer, mas eu sou feito de material mais forte. Posso agüentar.

— Provavelmente é porque você merece — replicou ela com argúcia, e então um movimento do outro lado da sala chamou-lhe a atenção. — Olhe, acho que a sua irmã vai dormir.

Harry olhou ao redor a tempo de ver Hermione beijar sua mãe e desejar boa-noite para todos na sala antes de se retirar com Rony.

— Nós daremos a eles dez minutos para desejarem boa-noite um ao outro e depois a seguiremos. Você consegue esperar acordada?

Gina assentiu com a cabeça. Meia hora a mais não faria muita diferença.

— Se formos lá para fora, o ar deve me despertar um pouco — sugeriu.

— Então vamos. Daremos a volta à casa e subiremos pela escada dos fundos.

O ar frio da meia-noite realmente reanimou Gina enquanto eles caminhavam lentamente ao longo do terraço.

— É realmente bonito aqui — observou Gina com um suspiro.

— Eu tento vir várias vezes durante o verão — concordou Harry.

— Visitar a megera? Não está levando longe demais o seu dever filial?

O sorriso dele foi triste.

— Nunca vai deixar eu me esquecer disso, não é? — comentou, estendendo a mão para tirar um fio de cabelo ruivo do rosto dela.

— Ei! — protestou Gina. — Não estamos em cena agora —lembrou-o. Para sua grande surpresa, ele não retirou a mão e em vez disso afastou um fio imaginário do outro lado do seu rosto.

— Na verdade, estamos — replicou em voz baixa, e Gina arregalou os olhos. — Estamos sendo observados.

Ela ficou imóvel.

— Por quem?

— Por minha sensual madrasta.

Gina desejou desesperadamente olhar ao redor, mas isso teria sido óbvio demais. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi sustentar o olhar dele.

— O que quer dizer? Exatamente que tipo de show? Harry pôs as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Prepare-se, meu bem. Vou ter que beijar você. Nada terá um efeito melhor.

Harry começou a abaixar sua cabeça na direção da de Gina, e ela ergueu as mãos até a altura do peito dele.

— Eu não havia concordado com isso.

— Como é mesmo que dizem? Feche os olhos e pense em outra coisa? Não se preocupe, tudo acabará em um minuto — brincou, e colou os lábios aos de Gina.

— E foi assim que aquilo começou.

No início o beijo foi uma simples pressão de lábios, e provavel mente teria continuado assim se não tivesse acontecido algo que mudou tudo. Gina estava pensando em beijá-lo "pensando em outra coisa"... quando seu cérebro parou de funcionar. Inesperadamente, foi arrastada por uma forte onda elétrica que estimulou suas termi nações nervosas fazendo-as vibrar. O calor que invadiu seu corpo teve o efeito sensual de fazer seus lábios amolecerem e se abrirem. Antes que percebesse, um beijo se tornou dois e depois muitos, e o desejo deles pareceu insaciável.

Sem saber o que estava fazendo, Gina colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Harry e agarrou-lhe os cabelos, enquanto ele soltava um gemido viril e a puxava fortemente para si. Quando a boca de Harry procurou a sua ela gemeu de prazer, correspondendo a cada movimento da língua dele. Eles se entregaram ao beijo e aquilo começou a fugir ao seu controle. Nenhum dos dois parecia poder ou querer parar.

O bater raivoso de uma porta ecoou na noite e os trouxe de volta à realidade. O beijo acabou. Atordoados, pouco a pouco se deram conta de que haviam estado nos braços um do outro, mas não conse guiam se lembrar de como tudo acontecera. É claro que aquela situação não durou. Simultaneamente, os dois se lembraram de que o beijo não devia ser mais do que uma demonstração e o choque se refletiu em seus rostos.

— Ah, meu Deus! — disse Gina com voz rouca, consciente de que seu coração batia mais rápido, seus joelhos tremiam e sua respi ração estava ofegante.

— O quê...? — murmurou Harry com as palavras entrecortadas, e a soltou justamente quando ela se afastava dele.

Eles olharam um para o outro, incrédulos.

— Bem, isso foi inesperado! — Ele tentou brincar, mas foi sincero e nenhum dos dois achou a mínima graça.

Gina passou um dedo nos lábios que pareciam ligeiramente inchados.

— Diga que não aconteceu — pediu, horrorizada. Harry riu.

— O que aconteceu? Gina virou de costas para Harry, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

— Isso não está acontecendo. Não quero que aconteça.

— Você acha que eu quero? — resmungou Harry atrás dela. Gina passou a língua pelos lábios, mas isso foi um erro, porque ainda pôde sentir o gosto dele.

— Só não comece a ter fantasias malucas, O.k.?

— Meu bem, eu não quero fantasiar nada com você!

Ela virou de frente de novo, seus olhos brilhando acusadoramente.

— Então por que me beijou assim?

— Por que você me beijou assim? — contra-atacou Harry. Foi Gina quem finalmente falou.

— É bobagem ficarmos discutindo. Nenhum de nós planejou isso, apenas aconteceu. Deve ter sido loucura da lua. Esse tipo de coisa costuma acontecer em casamentos, mas não significa nada.

— Não mesmo — concordou Harry asperamente. — Espero que Jenna tenha entendido a mensagem.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e um soube que o outro estava pen sando que a mensagem transmitida fora mais convincente do que esperavam. Então lhes ocorreu que haviam se esquecido de Jenna. Viraram-se ao mesmo tempo e viram o terraço vazio.

— Ela foi embora — confirmou Harry. — Deve ter sido a porta que bateu...

— Sim. Bem, acho que devemos esquecer os últimos dez minutos e encerrar a noite — sugeriu desconfortavelmente.

— Ainda temos que falar com a minha irmã — lembrou-a Harry.

— Está tarde, Harry. Hermione já deve estar dormindo. Vamos deixar para falar amanhã, assim que acordarmos.

— Tem razão — disse Harry, claramente sem vontade de prolongar a noite. — Amanhã será melhor.

De volta ao quarto, eles mal se falaram. Gina pegou suas coisas e desapareceu no banheiro. Quando saiu, Harry havia pegado um travesseiro e uma coberta da cama e colocado no diva. Sem dizer uma só palavra, entrou no banheiro, enquanto Gina pendurava suas coisas no quarto de vestir e ia apressadamente para a cama.

Não foi fácil dormir, e Gina ficou algum tempo revirando na cama antes de seu corpo exausto ser vencido pelo sono. Harry colocou as mãos debaixo do travesseiro e ficou olhando para o luar no teto.

O pesadelo era sempre o mesmo. Era noite, mas Gina não ousava acender a luz, porque o senhorio do feio conjugado que ela chamava de lar tinha ido cobrar o aluguel e estava sem dinheiro. Trabalhava lavando pratos e ganhava mal, mas esse emprego era o único que havia conseguido. Tinha sentido enjôos durante toda a gravidez e isso a fez perder os poucos empregos com melhor salário que conse guira arranjar. Agora seu patrão tinha ameaçado despedi-la se ela se atrasasse de novo, e já estava atrasada...

A cena mudou. Agora ela estava em pé do lado de fora do restaurante barato, com o gerente lhe dizendo para ir embora. Não queria continuar, mas o sonho era implacável e a levou novamente à rua sombria por onde voltava para casa. Como sempre, não percebeu a aproximação do homem que se lançou sobre ela, só sentiu um empurrão nas costas e mãos procurando a sua bolsa.

Ela gritou, mas isso não a fez acordar, e pela centésima vez se viu sendo empurrada para o beco e caindo em meio a latas. Com a chegada da noite vieram as dores, fazendo-a gemer dormindo. No sonho, gritou por socorro, mas ninguém apareceu e ela ficou deitada ali no escuro, sentindo dor, sabendo que seu bebê estava chegando e tinha de procurar ajuda.

Desperto de um sono intranqüilo, Harry estava deitado no diva tentando se orientar. Então ouviu sons do outro lado do quarto e se sentou, olhando para a cama que Gina ocupava. Só pôde ver um movimento debaixo das cobertas seguido por um som que fez seu sangue gelar. Gina estava chorando.

— Acorde, Gina. Gina, pode me ouvir? É um pesadelo. Gina ouviu uma voz chamando-a de muito longe. Uma voz insistente que a arrancou das profundezas do seu pesadelo, deixando para trás a dor, mas não o sentimento de perda. Sentiu mãos erguendo-a e, dando um grito sufocado, acordou.

Gina piscou ao ver o vulto sentado na cama, segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Harry?

— Você estava chorando dormindo. Deve ter sido um sonho muito ruim.

Gina levou as mãos ao rosto e viu que voltaram úmidas.

— Ah, Deus! — murmurou sofridamente. Com um aperto no coração, lembrou-se do sonho e estremeceu. — Acordei você? Sinto muito. Eu deveria saber...

— Estava sonhando com o seu pai?

Gina esfregou os próprios braços, sentindo um frio que vinha mais de dentro do que de fora.

— Não, realmente.

Indiretamente, a recusa do pai em ajudá-la a havia colocado em um caminho que levara à perda do seu bebê, mas não jogaria essa responsabilidade nos ombros dele.

— Quer falar sobre isso? — perguntou Harry. — Já me disseram que eu sou um ótimo ouvinte.

Gina recusou com a cabeça.

— Não. Não quero nem mesmo pensar sobre isso. Ele concordou sem discutir.

— Quer alguma coisa? Leite quente? Chocolate?

— Eu ficarei bem — declarou Gina confiantemente.

— O.k., mas se precisar de mim sabe onde eu estou — disse, saindo da cama.

Gina recostou-se nos travesseiros e ouviu Harry voltando para o diva. Tentou respirar baixo e não se mexer muito para ele poder dormir. O tempo passou devagar e quando ela achou que Harry estava dormindo ajeitou os travesseiros às suas costas e espiou para fora da janela, esperando um sinal de que o dia estava amanhecendo.

— Qual é o problema, Gina?

O passado se tornara uma ferida dentro dela que nunca sarava. Para seu próprio bem, tinha de botá-lo para fora. Harry não era a pessoa que teria escolhido para falar, mas ele já sabia tanto que não fazia sentido esconder o resto.

— O quanto você é um bom ouvinte? — perguntou ironicamente.

— Eu sou o melhor. Não julgo e nem digo mentiras. Gina suspirou profundamente.

— Por onde começar? Minha vida estava muito confusa naquela época. Tudo começou quando fui embora com o Draco. Desde então nada deu certo.

— Com exceção do bebê — corrigiu Harry calmamente, e ela esboçou um sorriso.

— Tem razão. Com exceção do bebê. Eu a queria. Estava disposta a mover montanhas para lhe dar o que não tinha tido. — Seu sorriso desapareceu. — Draco me deixou no dia em que descobri que estava grávida. Ele nunca soube do bebê. Meu pai me deserdou e ele viu seu tíquete-refeição escorregando das mãos. Na época eu não sabia, mas Draco havia procurado o Brigadeiro para tentar fazer com que mudasse de idéia. Eu poderia ter lhe dito que isso não ia adiantar. Meu pai disse que não e uma semana depois Draco desapareceu. Enquanto eu esperava durante horas ele voltar para casa para lhe contar sobre o bebê, estava a quilômetros de distância calculando seu prejuízo.

— Você nunca mais o viu?

— Eu não tinha a menor idéia de onde procurar por ele. Draco me falou muito pouco sobre si mesmo. Além disso, quando as contas das dívidas que ele acumulou começaram a chegar, eu me desapaixonei rapidamente. Não foi difícil decidir criar meu bebê sozinha, mas desde o início tudo estava contra mim. Tive uma gravidez horrível. Disseram-me que os enjôos parariam, mas nunca pararam, e perdi não sei quantos empregos porque me impediam de trabalhar. O dinheiro ficou curto.

— Então você procurou seu pai? Gina fechou os olhos ao se lembrar.

— Ele não me deixou entrar na casa, nem mesmo quando contei sobre o bebê. Disse coisas...

O rosto de Harry se tornou tenso.

— Eu o ouvi. Posso imaginar.

Gina colocou a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

— Disse que eu poderia voltar, mas sem o bebê. Eu me recusei e ele bateu a porta na minha cara.

— O homem quis acabar com você!

Gina estremeceu, mas manteve seu tom de voz.

— Eu voltei para o meu conjugado e fiz o que pude. Mas as coisas pioraram e quando eu estava no sétimo mês de gravidez devia o aluguel e lavava pratos. No último dia senti enjôo de novo e dor nas costas. Quando o senhorio foi cobrar o aluguel, me escondi no escuro. Tive de esperar muito até ele ir embora e cheguei atrasada no trabalho. Perdi meu emprego. Quando caminhava para casa, perguntando a mim mesma o que ia fazer dali em diante, um homem roubou a minha bolsa. Eu lutei contra ele, porque não podia perder o dinheiro, mas ele era mais forte do que eu e me empurrou para um beco. Havia várias latas grandes ali e devo ter batido em uma delas, porque caí no chão. Foi então que a dor começou.

— Continue — incentivou-a Harry.

— Eu consegui me arrastar para fora do beco e desmaiei. Alguém deve ter me encontrado, porque a próxima coisa de que me lembro é que estava em uma ambulância. Então tudo começou a ficar con fuso. Você sabe qual é o som que ecoa mais alto na minha mente? O choro dela ao nascer. Era tão fraco que percebi que algo estava errado.

Uma lágrima escorreu, e depois outra. Gina sentiu a cama abai xar, e só então percebeu que Harry saíra do diva. Ela o olhou com uma indescritível tristeza.

— Ela viveu por seis horas. Eu segurei a sua mão. Era tão pequena, Harry. Ela pareceu segurar a minha por um momento... e então morreu.

Gina não sentiu Harry pegá-la nos braços e embalá-la enquanto chorava e extravasava seu desespero em soluços entrecortados. Ela chorou até sua garganta doer e não ter mais lágrimas. Finalmente parou e suspirou profundamente.

— Eu a amava — disse com voz rouca.

— Somente um tolo duvidaria disso — disse Harry gentilmente, acariciando-lhe as costas.

Foi isso que tornou Gina consciente de onde estava, no calor do forte peito masculino. Poderia ter se sentido constrangida, mas não se sentiu. Pela primeira vez na vida se sentiu... confortada. Era uma sensação estranha, considerando-se quem a abraçava.

Um bocejo a pegou de surpresa.

— Acha que consegue dormir agora? — perguntou Harry.

— Humm-humm — murmurou. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e ela decidiu fechá-las por apenas alguns segundos, e então o man daria de volta para o diva.

Harry ouviu o som ritmado da respiração de Gina e sorriu. Ela já estava dormindo e não queria perturbá-la, por isso esperaria alguns minutos antes de deitá-la de novo na cama. Encostando-se confortavelmente nos travesseiros, ele a segurou mais firmemente e fechou os olhos.

**N/A: Espero que estejam gostando da história, finalmente Gina se abriu um pouco com alguém, mas alguém odeia o Brigadeiro tanto quanto eu?**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

Gina acordou se sentindo aquecida. Suspirando, esfregou o rosto contra o travesseiro — e algo fez cócegas em seu nariz. Ela o afastou com a mão e seus dedos encontraram mais daquele material. Intriga da, abriu os olhos e descobriu que seu "travesseiro" era o peito de um homem, e o "material", nada mais do que pêlos sedosos. Além disso, seu "travesseiro" subia e descia ritmicamente enquanto respi rava.

Levantando cuidadosamente a cabeça, ela pôde ver um rosto com a barba por fazer e cabelos pretos despenteados e os reconheceu como sendo de Harry. Arregalou os olhos de surpresa e então pouco a pouco se lembrou de tudo.

Gina mordeu os lábios e olhou para o corpo que literalmente a envolvia. Sem dúvida se sentira confortável, pensou. Seu próximo pensamento foi que Harry tinha um corpo e tanto. Ela estivera certa; não havia um grama de gordura sobrando nele. Seu olhar começou a percorrer lentamente as pernas longas e coxas fortes, o estômago liso, aquele peito poderoso e os ombros largos. Bronzeado, saudável e perfeito, concluiu.

Ela se perguntou qual seria a sensação de tocar naquela pele bronzeada. Seu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido quando teve a idéia de passar a mão no peito de Harry.

Prendeu a respiração enquanto passava a mão suavemente na floresta de pêlos sedosos. A pele era macia, e tocá-la provocou-lhe uma vibração no braço que se espalhou lentamente por todo o seu corpo. Seus sentidos se aguçaram e seu coração disparou.

Gina estava tão absorta que demorou um pouco para perceber que o peito de Harry não estava mais subindo e descendo devagar, mas rápido. O choque de perceber que ele estava acordado a fez erguer a cabeça, surpresa, os olhos castanhos encontrando os verdes. O tempo pareceu parar, e então aqueles olhos se fixaram em seus lábios, que tremeram como se ele realmente os tivesse tocado. Gina não pôde evitar umedecê-los com a ponta da língua. Ofegante, Harry passou as mãos por entre seus cabelos ruivos e a ergueu os poucos centímetros necessários para colar os lábios aos dela.

Não foi um beijo gentil, mas uma invasão sensual que buscava o prazer tanto quanto o dava. A intensidade foi alucinante, porque parecia que queriam devorar um ao outro. Gina sentiu seu corpo respondendo ao estímulo e, ao se grudar instintivamente em Harry, também sentiu a forte resposta do corpo dele. Seu estômago se contraiu e ela teve aquela ânsia familiar. E o desejou desesperadamente.

— Harry... — gemeu quando ele afastou os lábios dos dele apenas para encostá-los na base sensível do seu pescoço. Gina se sentiu zonza, arrastada em um irresistível turbilhão de sensações. Seu coração bateu loucamente...

Mas não foi seu coração que Gina ouviu, mas o som de batidas insistentes na porta do quarto. Harry também devia ter ouvido, porque os dois pararam ao mesmo tempo. Olhando um para o outro, não podiam acreditar que tinham se deixado levar pela paixão de novo. Mas não houve tempo para discutir aquilo, porque as batidas continuaram, ainda mais insistentes.

— Vou atender. — Alisando sua camisola, recompôs-se o melhor que pôde antes de abrir a porta. Um olhar para trás na direção da cama mostrou-lhe que Harry havia desaparecido, e momentos de pois ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Respirando profundamente, Gina abriu a porta e deu um grito sufocado ao ver a irmã em pé do lado de fora.

— Luna! — exclamou, surpresa e feliz.

Estava tão feliz em ver a irmã mais nova que foi logo lhe dando um abraço.

— É tão bom ver você! Senti muito a sua falta — disse com uma voz emocionada.

— Também senti a sua falta — confessou Luna e dessa vez foi ela quem abraçou a irmã. Elas riram e enxugaram lágrimas, e então Gina segurou Luna com o braço estendido.

— Deixe-me olhar para você. Cresceu tanto que está quase irre conhecível. — A menina desengonçada havia se transformado em uma bela jovem de dezoito anos.

Naquele exato momento, Harry saiu pela porta do banheiro, com nada mais do que uma toalha e um sorriso. A visão dele tirou o fôlego de Gina e fez o rosto dela ficar vermelho.

— Senhoritas — cumprimentou-as Harry com charmoso refina mento, considerando-se a situação.

Gina decidiu ignorar o máximo possível a falta de roupas de Harry.

— Luna, este é Harry. Rony vai se casar com a irmã dele. Harry, minha irmã, Luna.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Luna. Vou me vestir e depois poderemos conversar sem que Gina fique vermelha.

— Graças a Deus, seu gosto em relação aos homens está melhor. Nunca gostei do Draco— acrescentou seriamente, surpreendendo Gina.

— Não? — balbuciou.

Luna fechou a cara e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Ele era um mentiroso. Aposto que não fez metade das coisas que disse que fez.

Subitamente Luna riu e seu olhar se tornou brejeiro.

— Mas eu gosto do que vi deste — comentou, fazendo Gina rir também. — É maravilhoso.

— E indisponível — apressou-se Gina a dizer.

Harry escolheu aquele momento para reaparecer, vestindo as calças do seu terno matutino, blusa de seda branca e gravata-borboleta. Parando perto do diva, pegou as cobertas e o travesseiro que usara para fazer a sua cama.

— Venham se sentar aqui — convidou.

— Não posso demorar muito. Papai procurará por mim — preve niu-os Luna, embora fosse para o diva.

Harry jogou as cobertas e o travesseiro na cama e pegou uma das cadeiras, enquanto Gina se juntava à irmã no diva.

— Estou feliz por você não ter reagido a Gina como o seu irmão — observou Harry , e Luna suspirou.

— Não é fácil se opor a um homem como o nosso pai. Rony cede sob pressão, e não há ninguém que pressione tão bem quanto o papai.

Gina era a primeira a saber disso.

— Sinto por não ter estado presente para ajudar.

— Você teve de ir embora. Eu compreendi isso — disse Luna, eximindo Gina da tentativa de se justificar. — Quando papai disse que estávamos proibidos de vê-la ou falar com você, fiquei zangada. Realmente lamento muito não ter falado com você ontem à noite, mas papai estava vigiando, e se eu tentasse infernizaria a vida da mamãe. Então esperei até hoje de manhã e saí de mansinho.

Harry sorriu.

— Parece que as mulheres da sua família são decididas. Será que isso tem algo a ver com os cabelos? — Os de Luna também eram ruivos, mas de um tom menos forte que os de Gina. — Terei de tomar cuidado com o que digo perto de vocês duas.

— Ah, eu sou uma santa perto da Gina — contestou Luna. — Nem tente atravessar o caminho dela quando está furiosa.

— Eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa, Luna — disse, voltando-se para a irmã. — Aprendi do modo mais difícil a não ser boba. O mundo não parou nesses oito anos.

— Por que não manteve contato?

— Não porque o Brigadeiro disse para eu não fazer isso, mas porque achei que seria melhor para vocês eu ficar longe.

— De certo modo foi, até recentemente — confirmou Luna, e seu rosto se anuviou.

O coração de Gina ficou apertado.

— O que aconteceu?

Luna abriu a boca para explicar, mas o relógio no console da lareira começou a dar a hora, e ela se ergueu de um salto.

— Já são oito e meia! Não posso falar mais agora, Gina. Papai pediu o café da manhã no quarto para todos nós, por isso é melhor eu ir. Falaremos de novo, eu prometo — disse, dirigindo-se à porta.

— Espere até eu ver se o caminho está livre — pediu Harry, olhando de relance para os dois lados do corredor. — Sim.

As duas mulheres se deram um rápido abraço e Luna foi embora.

— É uma boa garota — observou Harry, fechando novamente a porta. — Acho engraçado um homem mandão como o Sr. Arthur ter duas filhas bastante fortes para se opor a ele. Ele não devia esperar que Rony fosse mais fraco.

— Devia sim. Os cabelos ruivos vêm do lado da família dele. Rony puxou à nossa mãe — respondeu Gina com grande ironia. Eles se entreolharam e riram, mas quando pararam de rir se lembraram do que a chegada de Luna havia interrompido, e o ar ao seu redor começou a ficar carregado de eletricidade.

Gina passou a língua pelos lábios e se controlou.

— O que aconteceu... foi um erro — declarou firmemente. Harry logo se pôs de acordo com ela.

— Eu não poderia concordar mais com você. - Gina cruzou os braços protetoramente.

— Eu farei o papel que prometi, mas teremos de manter distância. Não quero que isso aconteça pela terceira vez.

— Concordo totalmente com você, meu bem. Essa atração física entre nós também não estava nos meus planos — admitiu. — Des cobrir esse fogo inesperado em você não ajuda. Eu estaria melhor se o gelo em suas veias não tivesse derretido!

_-_— Eu nunca tive gelo nas veias. Isso era invenção sua. Se parecia gelada, era porque detestava você.

— Meu bem, nós dois estaríamos melhor se você não tivesse parado de me detestar — retrucou Harry.

— Eu não parei. Na verdade, neste momento detesto tanto quanto antes!

— Então por que deixou que eu a beijasse? Ela ficou boquiaberta de raiva.

— Está insinuando que tudo isso foi minha culpa? Você deveria aprender a ficar com as mãos paradas!

— Eu ficaria, se você não me desse corda! - Gina apertou os olhos furiosamente.

— Então é culpa minha!

— Eu não disse isso.

— Não claramente, mas entendi a mensagem. Droga, nada teria acontecido se você não tivesse me beijado na noite passada!

— Pare com isso, Gina. Nenhum de nós esperava a reação que teve. E já que estamos falando neste assunto, quem foi que passou a mão pelo meu corpo há menos de uma hora?

É claro que Gina não tinha uma resposta para lhe dar. Harry estava dormindo. A idéia fora dela.

— Obrigada por me jogar isso na cara!

Harry deu um passo impaciente na direção de Gina, mas ela deu um para trás.

— Eu não ia tocar em você — protestou ele.

— Eu não ia dar a você essa chance!

— Agora você está sendo ridícula. Eu não tenho intenção de tocar em você... desse modo... nunca mais — retrucou Harry.

— Não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso! — disse Gina bufando.

Seguiu-se um incômodo silêncio, durante o qual eles se observaram com cautela. Essa era uma situação nova, e nenhum dos dois queria provocar outro incidente. Harry olhou para o corpo de Gina.

— Você pode ajudar se vestindo, ou vai ficar assim o dia inteiro? — perguntou sarcasticamente, apontando para a camisola dela.

Não foi a primeira vez em que Gina se sentiu tentada a bater-lhe.

— É claro que não. Vou tomar um banho e me vestir, e depois vamos procurar sua irmã.

Gina se dirigiu ao banheiro sem olhar diretamente para Harry, mas teve a sensação de que ele ficou olhando para ela o tempo todo, o que lhe causou um arrepio na espinha. Somente com a porta do banheiro fechada se livrou dessa sensação. Ela pendurou o vestido na porta, tirou a camisola e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. A água quente era revigorante e ficou um tempo em pé ali, deleitando-se.

Contudo, enquanto estava em pé, voltou a pensar em Harry e no fato de ter correspondido a ele. Não havia como negá-lo, mas como isso acontecera? Gina apostaria que nunca sentiria nada por Harry. Ela o detestava, assim como detestava a atitude dele em relação às mulheres. Ou...?

Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, saberia que a atração não havia surgido agora. Sempre havia existido, sem ser reconhecida. Eles brigavam há tanto tempo que nenhum dos dois se dera conta de que isso mascarava o que estavam descobrindo ser uma forte atração mútua, oculta porque nenhum dos dois quisera reconhecê-la. Eles a consideraram aversão e brigavam como cão e gato. Agora estavam vendo a atração ainda indesejada, porque continuavam a ser as mesmas pessoas. Só que seria ainda mais difícil ignorá-la porque a tinham experimentado. Felizmente as coisas não tinham ido longe demais. Eles poderiam reverter a situação. Pelo menos haviam con cordado com isso.

Com uma renovada determinação, Gina se lavou, se enxugou com a toalha mais macia que já havia usado e se vestiu com um vestido esvoaçante cor de lavanda. Ela saiu do banheiro se sentindo muito mais confiante, mas teve essa confiança perigosamente abala da pela visão de Harry em pé diante da penteadeira escovando os cabelos. Os movimentos dele esticavam a seda da camisa sobre o ombro musculoso, o que a fez se lembrar da sensação de tocá-lo. Gina ficou com a boca seca.

Os olhos de Harry encontram os dela no espelho, e Gina desviou os seus rapidamente.

— Eu só estava querendo saber onde havia colocado os meus sapatos — mentiu, censurando-se mentalmente por se permitir ter aquele pensamento erótico. — Sua mãe estará com a sua irmã? — perguntou Gina preocupada, pondo nas orelhas pequenos brincos de brilhante.

Harry riu.

— Minha mãe nunca aparece antes da hora do almoço. Abrirá uma exceção hoje, mas mesmo assim não deve aparecer antes das onze. Se nós nos apressarmos, devemos conseguir ficar um pouco a sós com Caroline antes da chegada das damas. Você já está pronta?

— Sim — disse Gina dirigindo-se à porta.

— Eu mesmo só queria pôr o paletó deste terno no último minuto — comentou com um ar de desagrado.

— Esse terno fica bem em você — teve de admitir Gina. Ele a olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

— A regras permitem elogios?

— Eu já elogiei você antes — salientou Gina.

— Mas isso foi antes de descobrirmos que nos sentíamos atraídos um pelo outro — retrucou, deixando-a nervosa.

— Não permitem comentários desse tipo — declarou.

— Enfiarmos nossas cabeças na areia não irá adiantar. Gina sabia disso. Ainda assim...

— Podemos não discutir esse assunto agora? — implorou, aper tando o passo para acompanhá-lo. — Onde diabos fica o quarto da sua irmã, na lua?

— No outro lado da casa. Hermione prefere as montanhas. Morre de medo de água.

— É uma pena!

— E uma pena ninguém ter afogado o pai dela. Ele tinha a idéia de que ensinar a filha a nadar era atirá-la no fundo! — explicou Harry, deixando claro de que não gostava do seu ex-padrasto.

— Foi o segundo marido da sua mãe, não é?

— Sim. Era um flautista de renome internacional, mas não valia grande coisa como ser humano. Felizmente, Hermione herdou seu talento e não seu ego. Chegamos.

Harry parou diante de uma porta e deu uma série de batidas. Vendo Gina observá-lo surpresa, deu de ombros.

— Todos nós temos nossas próprias batidas. Assim, a pessoa no quarto decide se quer ou não abrir a porta.

Gina retorceu os lábios.

— Quem vocês tentam evitar?

— Na maioria das vezes, nossa mãe. — Ele deu uma gargalhada, e pareceu tão jovem e belo que o coração de Gina bateu mais rápido.

Provavelmente o rosto dela mostrou algo, porque Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você está bem?

— Deve ter sido algo que eu comi — inventou rapidamente.

— Você não comeu nada.

Havia momentos em que a persistência de Harry podia ser irri tante.

— Então deve ser estômago vazio — disse ela, e ficou aliviada ao ouvir a porta abrir.

— Francamente, Harry, onde você estava? Eu esperava que viesse antes — queixou-se Hermione, olhando para fora e vendo Gina. — Oh!

Harry deu um passo para a frente, empurrando a irmã para dentro do quarto.

— Mione, esta é Gina. Gina, Mione — apresentou-as.

— Prazer em conhecê-la — murmurou Gina polidamente, seguindo-os e fechando a porta a um sinal de cabeça de Harry.

— O prazer é meu — disse Hermione. Então fechou a cara para o irmão e afastou as mãos dele. — Pare com isso!

— Sinto muito, querida, mas precisamos falar com você a sós e não queremos ser vistos entrando aqui.

— Por quê? O que você fez? — perguntou ela desconfiadamente.

— Por que você sempre acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?

— Porque você é um canalha — respondeu Hermione.

Sem saber o quanto duraria aquela brincadeira de irmãos, Gina pigarreou para atrair a atenção deles.

— Olhe o que nós fizemos. Estamos chateando a sua... amiga. —A hesitação foi atenuada por um sorriso amistoso.

— Gina é mais do que uma amiga — corrigiu-a Harry, e Hermione olhou para ele.

— Eu só estava tentando ser gentil — disse por entre os dentes.

— Não precisa se preocupar — interrompeu Gina. — Conheço os defeitos do seu irmão — acrescentou afavelmente.

Hermione fechou a cara.

— Eu não entendo.

— Não, mas entenderá — declarou Harry, levando-a pelo braço para uma cadeira próxima e a convidando a se sentar. — Nós quere mos falar com você sobre Sr. Arthur.

Hermione não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa.

— Sr. Arthur? Por quê?

— Em primeiro lugar, Gina é filha dele — disse Harry de cara, e sua irmã pestanejou.

— Filha dele? Mas eu pensei... — Hermione olhou fixamente para Gina deixando a frase incompleta.

— Que ele só tinha uma filha? — Gina a completou, sentando-se em uma cadeira vazia. — Isso é porque ele me deserdou há anos. Bateu a porta na minha cara e disse para eu nunca mais aparecer, porque escolhi seguir o meu próprio caminho. Eu passei a usar o sobrenome de solteira da minha mãe, Prewett.

Hermione a estivera olhando atentamente.

— Sim, agora que você está dizendo isso, posso ver a semelhança entre você e Luna.

— Por favor, não pense que eu estou aqui para convencê-la a não se casar, porque não estou. Seu irmão me pediu para falar com você sobre a família para a qual vai entrar, e isso é tudo. Veja bem, o Brigadeiro, meu... pai, é um homem muito... convincente.

Hermione olhou para seu irmão e depois para Gina, e esboçou um sorriso.

— Eu sempre achei que Sr. Arthur era um tirano — disse com todas as letras.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Gina, pasma.

— Nunca pensei em chamá-lo de Brigadeiro, mas esse é um bom nome para ele — acrescentou com um riso irônico, olhando para Gina. — Foi bom você ter vindo, mas não precisava. Há muito tempo sei como é Sr. Arthur. Seu irmão, Rony, é um homem decente, mas sempre que entra em contato com o pai muda. Ele tem consciência de que é intimidado por seu pai, e então se torna irritado e agressivo. Não é o homem que seu pai gostaria que fosse, e tem ataques de ansiedade por causa disso. Mas, quando está comigo, é outra pessoa diferente, calmo e gentil. Rony é talentoso. Você sabia que ele é um aquarelista brilhante?

Gina fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Não. Tudo que o meu pai considera "coisa de maricas" é proibido na casa dele.

Um olhar determinado surgiu no rosto de Hermione.

— Talvez na casa dele, mas não na minha. Eu amo o Rony, e assim que nos casarmos pretendo livrá-lo da influência do seu pai.

A declaração inesperada, feita com tanta determinação, comoveu Gina. Ela olhou para a sua futura cunhada com um crescente respeito.

— Então, você o ama.

Hermione franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não me casaria com ele se não o amasse. Isso a surpreende?

— Não — apressou-se a dizer Gina. — Alguém me falou que você poderia estar se casando para fugir da sua mãe — acrescentou, lançando um olhar penetrante para Harry.

— Vai me pagar por isso — prometeu ele.

— Ah, é? E pode me dizer como?

— Vou pensar em alguma coisa. -Acompanhando com interesse a discussão, Hermione riu.

— Harry tem essa idéia do amor e do casamento. Um não existe o outro não dura. — Ela olhou para seu irmão com ternura. — Houve um tempo em que eu não tinha certeza, mas agora tenho. O amor existe, e os casamentos nem sempre fracassam, mas é preciso um esforço para que dêem certo. Nossos pais acharam mais fácil fugir do que assumir um real compromisso um com o outro. O casamento deles fracassou, mas não vou deixar que o meu fracasse. Um dia você também pensará assim, Harry.

Seu irmão se apressou em fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Eu não estou em busca do amor — disse, o que fez Hermione sorrir.

— Ótimo, porque é justamente quando a gente o encontra. Eu gostaria de estar lá para ver no momento em que você também sentir o efeito da velha magia!

Harry riu com ela.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer — insistiu, pegando a mão da irmã e a fazendo se levantar. — É melhor irmos embora. O tempo está passando e você tem de se arrumar. — Ele lhe deu um forte abraço. — Seja feliz.

— Eu pretendo ser — respondeu Hermione com uma voz comovida quando o irmão a soltou.

Em um impulso, Gina a abraçou também.

— Rony tem muita sorte.

— Eu é que tenho — corrigiu-a Hermione. — Vá nos visitar. Harry lhe dará o nosso endereço.

— Primeiro pergunte ao James se eu posso ir, mas obrigada pelo convite. Foi gentil.

Parecendo perturbada com a reação de Gina, Hermione segurou as mãos dela.

— Não posso imaginar como deve ser ficar longe da família. Sei que eu sofreria muito, como sei que você deve ter sofrido. Mas acabou. Confie em mim, Rony vai querer ver você.

Gina não acreditava nisso, mas não estragaria o dia de Hermione dizendo o que pensava.

— Talvez você possa fazer milagres.

Eles foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

— Devem ser as minhas damas de honra para me ajudar a me vestir. Mamãe também virá logo.

— O que significa que devemos ir embora — disse Harry com ironia. — Vejo você na igreja, Mione.

Eles deixaram Hermione nas mãos das quatro damas de honra e voltaram por onde tinham ido.

— Tenho de reconhecer que a minha irmãzinha me surpreendeu — comentou Harry.

— E porque não é mais uma irmãzinha. Ela cresceu. Como Luna. Nós pensávamos que as conhecíamos, mas não realmente.

_**N/A: Mais um capitulo, a fics só tem 10 então esta acabando... Querem um consolo? Além destas fics que estou postando simultaneamente tenho mais 4 prontinhas para serem postadas, então não vou deixá-los na mão nestas férias da facu que começam depois da provas de quarta-feira.**_


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

A cerimônia de casamento foi linda. A noiva estava radiante e o noivo parecia nervoso. Gina e Harry se sentaram do lado da igreja onde estava a noiva. Se Gina olhasse à direita, poderia ver seus pais e Luna no banco da frente da igreja, mas até onde pôde dizer nenhuma das duas olhou na direção dela. Sem dúvida seu pai impusera outra lei.

A igreja estava cheia de parentes e convidados, e por isso Gina se viu apertada contra Harry. Ela tentou conseguir mais espaço para si mesma, mas isso só teve o efeito de encostar sua coxa na dele. Manobra que provocou um olhar zombeteiro dele e a fez desistir. Mas o calor que emanava de Harry era impossível de ser ignorado, como o era o aroma do perfume.

Quando a cerimônia terminou e eles se levantaram para seguir os noivos para fora da igreja, onde seriam tiradas as fotografias, Gina teria preferido caminhar sozinha, mas percebeu que Jenna os obser vava e foi forçada a pegar o braço de Harry e se pendurar nele com mais força do que desejaria.

Eles saíram com o resto das pessoas, mas isso não foi um alívio para Gina. Para seu profundo constrangimento, Harry insistiu em que o acompanhasse em todas as fotos.

— Você é parte da família, mesmo se apenas uns poucos de nós sabem disso — informou-a quando ela tentou protestar. — Tem mais direito do que muitos de estar aqui.

Ela não teve uma resposta para isso. E ver a irritação no rosto do Brigadeiro a fez se sentir melhor. É claro que não se moveu quando a família do noivo foi chamada, porque isso levantaria algumas questões bem difíceis.

Contudo, não teve como escapar do tradicional cumprimento aos noivos e seus parentes diretos, quando os convidados foram para o hotel onde seria a recepção. Se alguém achou estranho a noiva cumprimentá-la tão afetuosamente quanto cumprimentou o irmão, enquanto o noivo mal tocou em sua mão, ninguém fez qualquer comentário.

Naturalmente, Jenna aproveitou a situação para beijar Harry com um entusiasmo exagerado, o que tornou a expressão de James Potter um pouco sombria, apesar de Harry a afastar quase imediatamente. Ao seu lado, Gina pôde sentir a raiva dele, e quando chegou a sua vez de cumprimentar a outra mulher apertou-lhe fortemente a mão para forçá-la a olhar para ela.

— Faça isso de novo, Sra. Potter, e se arrependerá mais do que imagina — prometeu Gina em voz baixa, com um sorriso amistoso que não correspondia às suas palavras.

— Não sei o que você quer dizer! — protestou Jenna fazendo-se de inocente e tentando soltar sua mão sem chamar atenção.

— Eu não sou Harry, Jenna, e não tenho dificuldade em falar sem rodeios — Gina teve tempo de dizer antes de finalmente soltar a mão da outra mulher e seguir em frente.

Isso a levou à sua irmã, que lhe deu um sorriso rápido e um aperto de mão ainda mais rápido. Sr, Arthur era o próximo, e Gina não tentou apertar a mão dele.

— Brigadeiro — disse friamente, antes de passar para a sua mãe. Molly Weasley estava visivelmente nervosa, olhando para todos os lados, menos para a filha mais velha, o que entristeceu Gina.

— Rony está muito bonito hoje, mãe. Deve se orgulhar dele — disse, esperando que sua mãe dissesse alguma coisa.

Sua mãe hesitou, mas finalmente olhou para a filha.

— Ah, sim... eu...

— Molly — censurou-a rispidamente Sr. Arthur, fazendo sua mulher empalidecer.

— Oh, querido!

Gina poderia tê-lo matado por isso, mas teve pena da mãe e, desafiando o homem em pé ao lado dela, deu-lhe um rápido abraço.

— Eu amo você — sussurrou-lhe, e então se virou rapidamente.

Sua vista estava turvada por lágrimas não derramadas, e felizmen te Harry a pegou pela cintura e a afastou do grupo perto da porta, porque não conseguia enxergar para onde estava indo.

— Vamos, tome isto. — Ele pôs uma taça na mão de Gina e ela tomou um gole do que se revelou um ótimo champanhe.

— Sinto muito por isso — desculpou-se um pouco depois, quando se recompôs. — Eu detesto ver a minha mãe tão intimidada, mas realmente não consigo me lembrar dela de outro modo.

— Por que ela não se separa dele? — Harry fez a pergunta óbvia.

— Porque ele a dominou tanto que não consegue fazer nada sem a aprovação dele. Além disso, a família e o lar são tudo que ela tem. Se algum dia minha mãe teve qualquer coragem, a esta altura ele já a tirou dela — respondeu Gina desalentadamente.

— Ainda bem que você se livrou dele a tempo — observou Harry.

— Sim — respondeu ela com um profundo suspiro.

— Então agora tudo que nós temos de fazer é nos certificarmos de que sua irmã se livrará dele também — continuou Harry, fazen do-a erguer os olhos.

— Nós? — perguntou intrigada.

— Estava achando que eu ia deixar você lutar por ela sozinha? — perguntou Harry, e o coração de Gina saltou no peito dela.

— Essa luta não é sua, Harry.

— Agora é — insistiu ele calmamente, e Gina não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou zangada.

A risada dela soou estranha até aos seus próprios ouvidos.

— Por que sua irmã se casou com o meu irmão? O olhar que lhe lançou foi irresistível.

— Porque não pretendo deixar esse homem magoá-la mais, meu bem. O que faz com a sua irmã a magoa, e isso é tudo que preciso saber. Entendeu?

Ah, ela havia entendido tudo muito bem, mas não conseguia acreditar. Dera a impressão de que se importava com o que ela sentia, e não esperava isso. De ninguém, muito menos de Harry Potter. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer.

— Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Porque alguém tem que fazer — respondeu ele energicamente. Gina tomou fôlego.

— Eu estou achando difícil ver você como um cavaleiro em um cavalo branco.

A risada de Harry foi irônica.

— Isso é porque você me pintou como um detestável Lothario desde que me conheceu. Se eu realizasse uma boa ação, você a teria ignorado.

— Você está certo, e peço desculpas. Você não é totalmente mau.

— Um elogio chocho — exclamou ele divertido. Gina teve que sorrir, arrependida.

— É difícil me livrar da imagem que tenho de você. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— É a imagem em que estou fazendo anotações na minha cader neta de telefones de mulheres?

Dito daquela forma, aquilo realmente pareceu um estereótipo ridículo.

— É melhor que eu veja você assim — admitiu ela relutantemente.

— Eu sei o que quer dizer — observou Harry. — Estou tentando continuar a ver você como uma megera de sangue gelado, mas esses seus cabelos ruivos sensuais estão me atrapalhando!

Todo o corpo de Gina pareceu estremecer quando ela o ouviu descrevê-la daquela maneira, e ela sentiu seu rosto ficando quente.

— Pare com isso, Harry! — disse veementemente. — Eu não sou... o que disse!

— Meu bem, você deveria tentar se ver da posição em que estou — disse ele com uma voz rouca, fazendo seus nervos vibrarem alucinadamente.

Ela não ousaria, quando estava tendo seus próprios problemas. Quando ele era apenas Harry Potter, um desprezível mulherengo, ela podia ignorá-lo e seguir seu caminho. Desde que se tornara Harry, o homem que fazia seu sangue ferver, não sabia o que fazer com ele, e era impossível ignorá-lo. Agora ela também tinha de ignorar o fato de que ele a achava sensual.

Havia coisas nele das quais nunca suspeitara, e sempre que des cobria uma nova sua idéia dele mudava, tornando impossível não apreciá-lo. Como agora, por exemplo. Harry não a estava observan do, dando-lhe a chance de observá-lo sem que ele o percebesse. Havia rugas ao lado dos seus olhos e boca que sugeriam que ele ria fácil e freqüentemente. Ela gostava de homens que riam. Seu pai era um homem sério, muito cheio de si para pôr em risco sua dignidade rindo. Além disso, os olhos de Harry brilhavam com pensamentos que em geral guardava para si mesmo. Fisicamente, ele parecia poderoso, mas ela sabia o quanto podia ser gentil, e aquilo era muito excitante.

— Está vendo dois de mim? — A pergunta sarcástica chegou-lhe aos ouvidos despertando-a do seu devaneio.

Naturalmente, ela ergueu a cabeça e os olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes. Gina estava se acostumando com a emoção que sentia sempre que isso acontecia, o que não impedia seus nervos de tremerem.

— Não, graças a Deus. Um de você basta! -Os lábios de Harry se contraíram.

— É mesmo? Eu achei que você poderia estar memorizando as minhas feições para poder sonhar comigo depois.

— Eu não preciso fazer isso. Seu rosto é inesquecível. É mais provável que me faça ter um pesadelo do que um sonho bom.

— Isso não foi gentil. E também não é verdade — observou ele naturalmente, nem um pouco ofendido. — Você não tem mais medo de mim do que eu de você. Lembre-se de que sei o que faz você ter pesadelos, e eu não estou neles.

— Nesse caso é muita pretensão da sua parte achar que eu ia querer sonhar com você — disse Gina em seu tom mais frio, o que apenas o fez rir.

— Meu bem, eu duvido que possa me tirar da sua cabeça mais do que eu posso tirar você da minha — observou Harry secamente, e ela entendeu o que queria dizer. Harry estava ocupando demais seus pensamentos.

— Bem! — exclamou ela com falsa animação. — Isso não está sendo como eu esperava!

— Alguém deve estar se divertindo muito à nossa custa, não acha? Estamos brigando desde que nos encontramos e, no entanto, desde ontem, tudo que quero é ficar a sós com você em algum lugar fechado, rasgar as suas roupas e me entregar a uma atividade que garanto que dará a nós dois muito prazer.

Imediatamente Gina visualizou exatamente o que ele havia des crito, e isso fez a sua temperatura subir.

— Dá para notar que você não é nada modesto em relação à sua performance sexual — conseguiu dizer razoavelmente calma, quan do sentia tudo menos calma.

— Até agora ninguém reclamou.

— Bem, sempre há uma primeira vez. - Harry deu uma gargalhada.

— Você está ofegante demais para reclamar!

Gina quase ficou sufocada ao ouvir aquilo. Era a coisa mais arrogante que ele já havia dito.

— Se eu fosse você, olhava para onde estava pisando, para não tropeçar no seu próprio ego!

— Só estou dizendo a verdade.

— Bem, pare com isso. Você não está ajudando a esfriar as coisas. Ele deu de ombros.

— É o mal de ter uma imaginação fértil. Minha mente insiste em ver as possibilidades em Technicolor.

Gina ergueu uma das mãos, cautelosamente.

— Não me diga. Não quero ouvir. Mas você tem razão no que diz respeito a uma coisa — estão se divertindo conosco. O que eu não daria para o chão se abrir agora! — disse ironicamente.

O som da risada de Harry repercutiu nos nervos de Gina. Alguém certamente devia estar se divertindo como nunca na vida.

Depois de consumir boa comida e bom vinho com um apetite inesperado, Gina se sentia muito mais relaxada e em paz com o mundo. Felizmente, a disposição dos lugares à mesa havia sido a tradicional, por isso a família de Gina se sentou à mesa principal com a de Harry. Ela e Harry estavam em uma mesa suficientemen te distante para permitir a Gina esquecê-los temporariamente. Os outros convidados em sua mesa eram primos distantes de Harry.

Os inevitáveis discursos e brindes tinham terminado e agora os con vidados começavam a se misturar de novo e a ficar desinibidos. Uma banda chegou e começou a tocar música dançante, e pouco a pouco os casais se dirigiram à pista de dança. Gina viu-se constantemente tirada para dançar pelos parentes de Harry. Finalmente alegou exaustão e voltou para a mesa. Harry já estava lá, embora ela ocasionalmente o tivesse visto dançando enquanto estava na pista.

Harry a observou se atirando na cadeira e tomando um gole muito necessário da sua taça de vinho branco agora morno.

— Eu não sabia que você era tão popular — comentou friamente. Gina olhou para a cara fechada dele e caiu na risada.

— Não acredito que está com ciúmes! — disse, encorajada pelo vinho, embora longe de estar bêbada.

— Com ciúmes não, mas não achei graça em ver você ser afagada por tantos dos meus parentes — corrigiu-a calmamente, embora Gina tivesse notado alguma irritação nas palavras dele.

— Eu não fui afagada, como você disse tão delicadamente. Minto. Um dos seus tios tentou me afagar, mas ele havia bebido demais. — Ela logo lamentou ter mencionado aquilo.

— Você deveria ter dado um tapa na cara dele — declarou, e Gina o olhou totalmente surpresa.

— Ele só estava sendo amigável.

— Estava sendo atrevido, e não gostei disso. Gina ficou de queixo caído.

— Então dê você mesmo um tapa na cara dele — replicou sagaz mente. — Harry, você está sendo ridículo — acrescentou irritada mente, embora em seu íntimo estivesse um pouco satisfeita com a reação dele. Isso a deixou confusa, porque é claro que não queria que ele sentisse ciúmes. Não havia nada entre eles, exceto a atração mútua recém-descoberta.

Harry não ficou impressionado.

— Posso lembrá-la de que deveria estar aqui comigo? - Ela estava começando a ficar aborrecida.

— Eu estou com você, Harry, mas está me fazendo lamentar isso — disse bruscamente.

— Arrufos de namorados? — A pergunta maldosa de Jenna pegou os dois de surpresa. Eles estavam tão envolvidos em sua discussão que não a ouviram chegar.

— Você tem o hábito de ouvir conversas particulares? — pergun tou para a outra mulher, fulminando-a com os olhos.

— Na verdade, querida, não estou nem um pouco interessada na sua conversa. Vim tirar Harry para dançar — respondeu Jenna desdenhosamente, dando o seu sorriso mais sedutor. — E só uma dança, Harry, em nome do dever. Que mal pode haver nisso? — disse, sem deixar a Harry outra escolha.

Ele se levantou com um sorriso tenso.

— Que nunca digam que eu me recusei a cumprir o meu dever — observou, deixando Jenna seguir na frente para a pista. Jenna se afastou com um aceno e um sorriso altivo.

Gina chegou à conclusão de que realmente detestava Jenna Potter. A mulher era perigosa e, a julgar pelas experiências passadas de Harry, faria qualquer coisa para conquistar o seu homem. Mas havia muito pouco que pudesse fazer na pista de dança com toda a família ao redor, por isso Gina aproveitou a oportunidade para ir ao vestiário feminino. Estava sentada diante de uma das penteadeiras quando a porta se abriu de novo e Luna entrou.

— Achei que eu nunca teria uma chance de falar com você — disse Luna, depois que elas se abraçaram. — Este é o único lugar em que nem mesmo o papai ousaria ir! — acrescentou com uma risada.

Gina riu também, mas percebeu que elas não tinham muito tempo, e havia algo que queria desesperadamente saber.

— Então, o que você ia me contar esta manhã? O que aconteceu?- Luna suspirou profundamente.

— Eu conheci um rapaz, Gina. Ele se chama Neville Longbottom e está cursando o último ano de direito. Nevil é maravilhoso e... eu o amo tanto que dói — disse apaixonadamente, segurando as mãos de Gina.

Gina pôde ver aonde isso iria levar, e sentiu um aperto no coração.

— O Brigadeiro tem outros planos para você — disse categorica mente.

— Como sabe disso? — perguntou Luna surpresa, e Gina estre meceu, solidarizando-se com ela.

— Ele me contou à noite.

— Esteve com ele?

— Ah, sim — confirmou Gina com uma expressão de desagrado. Luna pareceu desanimada.

— Ele me deu uma lista de nomes de homens e quer que eu escolha um deles como marido. Não dá para acreditar! Isso é total mente medieval!

— Você contou a ele sobre Nevil? — perguntou Gina.

— Não tive coragem. Fiquei com medo do que poderia fazer. Nevil queria falar com ele, mas eu sabia que não ia adiantar. Agora papai está me pressionando e não sei o que fazer.

Gina sabia, mas dependia de uma resposta.

— Nevil ama você?

O rosto de Luna se tornou tão radiante que dispensava palavras.

— Ah, sim. Mas ele não é rico e nem vem de uma família impor tante. Papai nunca concordaria. Nunca. Eu pensei em fugir, mas Nevil mora com dois outros estudantes. Eu não tinha para onde ir.

— Agora tem — corrigiu-a firmemente Gina. — A minha casa.

— Ela procurou uma caneta em sua bolsa e pegou um lenço de papel de uma caixa próxima. Escreveu rapidamente e o entregou à irmã.

— Aqui está o meu endereço. Esconda isso em um lugar seguro. Assim que puder, saia de casa e me procure. O Brigadeiro não pode impedir você de fazer isso. Tem dezoito anos, e é maior de idade para sair de casa.

A expressão de Luna demonstrou alívio, mas também uma certa preocupação.

— Mas Gina, tem certeza? Se papai descobrir vai ficar furioso.

— Ele não pode fazer nada contra mim, Luna — garantiu-lhe imediatamente. — Você pode ficar comigo o tempo que quiser.

Luna mordeu os lábios.

— Eu não posso pagar muito até conseguir um emprego, mas pretendo trabalhar em alguma coisa. Neville e eu queremos ter um lugar para nós assim que pudermos, mas como ele tem de pagar um crédito estudantil não será nada grande.

Gina balançou rapidamente a cabeça.

— Você não precisa me pagar nada. Só quero que saia daquela casa.

— Harry não vai se importar se eu for morar com você? — Luna a surpreendeu com a pergunta.

— Por que se importaria? — Gina se esquecera do papel que estava representando.

Luna enrubesceu.

— Bem, quero dizer... vocês dois estão acostumados a ficar sozinhos, não é?

A ficha caiu com grande estrondo.

— Ah! Na verdade, Lucy, as coisas não são exatamente como parecem. Só estou fazendo um favor para o Harry — explicou, constrangidamente.

— Está tentando me dizer que não há nada entre vocês? — perguntou Luna surpresa. Gina assentiu com a cabeça, o que fez Luna dar uma gargalhada. — Não acredito! Quando vocês estão juntos sinto uma vibração no ar, como um zumbido, mas não vejo abelhas!

Isso era algo que Gina não queria ouvir.

— Harry e eu estamos em total desacordo desde que nos encon tramos. Foi isso que você sentiu no ar.

Luna pareceu desapontada.

— Você sabe que eu não nasci ontem, mas se não quer falar sobre isso, tudo bem — disse delicadamente. — É melhor eu ir antes que ele mande a mamãe me procurar. — Abaixando-se, Luna beijou o rosto de Gina. — Obrigada, Gina, você salvou a minha vida.

— É para isso que servem as irmãs mais velhas. À porta, Luna olhou para trás por cima do ombro.

— Eu irei assim que puder.

Ela tinha de agradecer a Harry por isso. Se ele não tivesse lhe pedido ajuda, provavelmente nunca teria notícias de Rony, e nunca teria visto Luna. Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos dias, a maioria, boa. Agora, se pudesse ajudar Harry no que dizia respeito ao pai dele, estaria lhe retribuindo um favor. Ela faria o possível para não pensar na atração que sentia por Harry, porque era assustado ramente forte e não sabia como lidar com ela.

Se havia um algo de engraçado nessa mudança de rumo dos acontecimentos, ela não conseguia ver.

_**N/A: Se passar de cinco comentários novos até quarta a noite postarei mais um capitulo!**_

_**Então espero que estejam gostando o suficiente para comentarem xD**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

Quando Gina voltou para a mesa, algum tempo depois, descobriu que ainda estava vazia, e começou a procurar Harry na multidão de dançarinos. Não foi muito difícil encontrá-lo e ver a cabeça loura apoiada no ombro dele.

A raiva a traspassou como uma espada e ela precisou se conter para não correr para a pista e afastar Jenna dele. Lembrou-se de que Harry não lhe pertencia, mas isso não diminuiu sua raiva. Tudo em que podia pensar era que aquela mulher não tinha o direito de estar agindo tão possessivamente e que ela, Gina, poria um ponto final naquilo de uma vez por todas.

Não sabia como, até que avistou James Potter e percebeu que ele também observava o casal com uma expressão tensa, e não precisava ser adivinha para saber que ele não estava feliz com a situação. Gina sabia que Harry não tinha culpa do comportamento desavergonhado da mulher de James, mas não estava certa de que James via as coisas da mesma forma. Sabia que Harry não queria contar ao pai o que realmente acontecera com Jenna, por temer piorar a situação, mas achava que agora James deveria conhecer melhor os fatos. Alguém tinha de esclarecê-los, e, se Harry não queria fazer isso, cabia a ela fazer.

Gina não havia ido mais longe do que isso quando James surgiu na sua frente. Ele lhe sorriu e estendeu a mão.

— Acho que devemos acabar com isso, não é? — sugeriu, pegando-a de surpresa.

— Bem... eu... estava pensando o mesmo — admitiu, levantando-se e o olhando cautelosamente. — Só que... pode não ser o que está pensando.

— E o que eu estou pensando? — perguntou James, levando-a para a pista de dança e rodopiando com ela com decidida elegância.

— Harry não está... quero dizer, ele não faria... — Ela deixou a frase incompleta porque não estava certa de como continuar.

James sorriu gentilmente.

— Sei muito bem o que o meu filho não está fazendo ou não faria, Gina — confidenciou-lhe, e ela pestanejou.

— Sabe? — perguntou, em dúvida.

— Ah, com toda a certeza. Ainda bem que meu filho é mais intuitivo do que eu em relação às mulheres. Você, minha cara jovem, é pura, enquanto Jenna é apenas ouro de tolo, e no caso o tolo sou eu — acrescentou com um humor irônico.

Os lábios de Gina se contraíram.

— Seria uma indelicadeza da minha parte concordar.

— Mas seria uma mentira discordar? — completou o pai de Harry por ela. — E claro que você está certa. Eu fui injusto com o meu filho alguns anos atrás, e pretendo corrigir isso. Mas em primei ro lugar acho que é hora de livrar você e o Harry do meu problema. — Com isso, ele a conduziu para onde sua mulher e seu filho dançavam e tocou no ombro de Harry. — Vamos trocar de parcei ras, filho? É hora de eu cuidar da minha mulher. Venha, querida.

Gina e Harry observaram James sair dançando com uma carrancuda Jenna até que um casal esbarrou neles e Harry conduziu Gina para longe.

— Estamos causando um pequeno engarrafamento aqui — decla rou em tom de brincadeira, e Gina olhou a aglomeração hesitantemente.

— Vamos voltar — sugeriu, mas Harry pegou a sua mão e a usou para segurá-la nos braços.

— E desperdiçar uma ótima pista de dança? Acho que não — retrucou, sem lhe dar uma chance de recusar.

Isso não era de modo algum o que Gina tivera em mente, mas não podia fazer uma cena por causa de uma dança. E afinal era só uma dança, disse para si mesma. Lentamente, eles começaram a circundar a sala.

— Por que o meu pai fez aquilo? — perguntou Harry curioso, e Gina se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Foi o modo de ele dizer que não é tão cego quanto você pensava. Pelo menos, não é mais — disse seriamente, e viu nos olhos dele que entendera a mensagem. Harry tentou encontrar seu pai entre os dançarinos, mas ele havia desaparecido. Então voltou-se para Gina.

— O que você fez? — perguntou desconfiado.

— Sinceramente, nada. Ele foi ao meu encontro e sugeriu que interrompêssemos você e Jenna, do modo mais delicado possível, é claro. Pelo que disse, ela não o engana mais e lamenta ter sido injusto com você.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam de afeto pelo pai.

— A velha raposa. Ele disse isso, é? - Gina sorriu, satisfeita.

— Não com tantas palavras, mas pude ler nas entrelinhas. Mas não vou me antecipar ao seu pai. Pergunte diretamente a ele o que quiser saber.

— Vou perguntar, no momento certo — confirmou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela como se em busca de alguma coisa. — Você é como um talismã, Gina Prewett — murmurou suavemente, mas ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Não tenho nenhum poder mágico. Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Então por que sinto que está me enfeitiçando? -Gina estremeceu e sua pulsação se acelerou.

— O que sente é indigestão por excesso de boa comida — retorquiu, fazendo-o rir.

— Eu posso lidar com a comida, é você que me preocupa.

— Eu não sou uma ameaça — retrucou Gina com uma voz rouca, consciente de que a proximidade de Harry enfraquecia a sua decisão de se manter fria. O calor que emanava dele esquentava o seu sangue,

Gina não conseguiu desviar os olhos de Harry enquanto ele suspirava.

— Talvez não à paz mundial, mas é uma ameaça à minha sanidade. -Gina sentiu um aperto na garganta, porque o ardor nos olhos de Harry lhe disse que sentia o mesmo que ela. Juntos produziam combustão, e aquilo estava acontecendo tão rápido que Gina ficou sem fôlego.

— Então me solte — disse firmemente, embora todo o seu corpo enviasse a mensagem de que queria se aproximar, não se afastar dele.

— Algo me diz que isso só será possível se você se afastar — confessou Harry, e o estômago de Gina se contraiu quando o desejo ardeu dentro dela.

O cérebro de Gina sabia qual era a coisa certa a fazer, a coisa segura, mas reagia lentamente, ao contrário dos seus sentidos. Afas tar-se? Ela estava no mesmo barco que Harry. Não tinha forças para fazer isso agora. Em um momento de total lucidez, soube que só havia uma coisa que queria fazer. Pensaria nas conseqüências depois, mas nesse momento fez a sua escolha e se aproximou o suficiente de Harry para abraçá-lo e apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele. Ela o sentiu respirando profundamente e a apertando nos braços. Então fechou os olhos, se esquecendo do mundo.

Eles dançaram uma música lenta após a outra, seus corpos se tocando apenas o suficiente para se excitar. Gina sentiu o cheiro da água-de-colônia de Harry que, combinado com o cheiro masculino, era como uma poção inebriante. A mão que subia e descia lentamente por sua espinha a fascinava, e ela reagiu pondo a mão na nuca de Harry e penteando com os dedos os fartos cabelos pretos.

Durante todo o tempo em que dançaram, Gina sentiu o corpo de Harry se enrijecendo, respondendo ao estímulo, enquanto o seu se derretia. Ela não queria isso, disse a si mesma. Deus sabia que era a última coisa que queria, contudo parecia não conseguir evitar mais. Aquilo era tão bom, como poderia ser errado?

Um pouco depois começaram a tocar uma música em um ritmo mais rápido, e eles foram forçados a se afastar. Gina olhou para os olhos de Harry, tão perturbados quanto imaginava que os dela deviam estar. Nenhum dos dois queria que a dança terminasse e foi por isso que, quando Harry a pegou pela mão, ela o deixou levá-la para fora da pista de dança, para a noite, sem uma palavra de protesto.

Havia amplos jardins ao redor do hotel. Harry seguiu por um caminho sinuoso e parou no escuro, perto da raiz de uma árvore. Apoiando-se no tronco, puxou Gina em sua direção. O ar fresco trouxe consigo um retorno momentâneo da sanidade de Gina e ela resistiu, pondo as mãos nos ombros de Harry.

— Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso — protestou, embora sem muita veemência.

Harry continuou a puxá-la mais para perto.

— Eu sei. Essa é a última coisa que eu esperava ou queria. Devo estar louco, mas que diabo... — Ele começou a abaixar a cabeça.

— Não, Harry — protestou Gina debilmente enquanto ele colava os lábios aos dela. — Eu não... — Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando Harry a beijou com uma paixão avassaladora, e sua resistência desapareceu como poeira no vento. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de prazer enquanto suas mãos paravam de em purrá-lo e em vez disso o seguravam firmemente.

O beijo foi tão excitante quanto os outros que deram, confirmando a força daquela atração. Esquecidos do mundo, eles se deixaram levar pela paixão que despertavam um no outro. Um beijo nunca seria suficiente. Tinham uma febre, e a única cura era deixá-la seguir seu curso.

Finalmente, Harry conseguiu descolar os lábios dos de Gina. Ofegante, encostou a testa na dela e fechou os olhos.

— Se eu não parar agora, acho que não vou conseguir mais parar — disse com uma voz rouca de paixão.

Gina gemeu, igualmente ofegante.

— Por que isso está acontecendo conosco? Eu gostava de não gostar de você! — disse, lamentando o destino que os unira.

— Não vou discutir isso com você! — concordou, marcando uma trilha de beijos da bochecha à boca de Gina.

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo a Harry alcançar a pele macia do seu pescoço.

— Eu não pedi para desejar tanto você! — gemeu. Não era o que havia planejado. Não era justo.

Harry mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo-a estremecer e arfar.

— O que fez comigo, sua pequena feiticeira? Parece que não consigo tirar as mãos de você. É como uma droga, quanto mais eu tenho mais quero.

De algum modo as mãos de Gina encontraram o caminho para o peito de Harry, e ela apreciou o calor que chegou aos seus dedos através da camisa de seda.

— Eu sei, mas temos que parar — disse distraidamente, concen trada em abrir um dos botões da camisa para que seus dedos pudes sem escorregar para dentro. A carne de Harry era quente e firme, e a convidava a explorá-la mais.

— Deus, como é bom — gemeu Harry contra o pescoço de Gina, sentindo com a língua o gosto dela.

Gina estremeceu, dominada por um forte desejo. Nunca havia sentido algo parecido. Não com Draco e definitivamente não com Simas. Ela ficou paralisada. Simas! O nome foi como uma ducha de água fria no fogo em seu sangue, e de algum lugar tirou forças para se afastar.

— Ah, meu Deus! O que eu estou fazendo? — sussurrou aflita. Gina ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Harry que a observava, ofegante. — Isso é errado.

Harry acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Não, meu bem, apenas inesperado — retrucou. — Não há nada de errado em um homem e uma mulher desejarem um ao outro.

Gina esfregou a testa na tentativa de se livrar do início de uma dor de cabeça.

— Mas você é o homem errado, e eu sou a mulher errada. -Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Obviamente não. A natureza parece nos dizer que somos as pessoas certas, pelo menos fisicamente. Talvez devêssemos ouvir o que diz.

— E dormir um com o outro, quer dizer?

— Dormir vem depois. Ela fechou a cara.

— Você não conseguiria resistir a esse desejo, não é?

— Na verdade, acho impossível resistir. A experiência me diz que não vai simplesmente desaparecer, portanto, não adianta ignorá-lo.

Gina também estava chegando àquela conclusão. Falar era fácil, mas bastava eles se olharem para arder em chamas! Os olhos de Gina encontraram os ele, e mesmo na escuridão ela pôde ver intensidade ali.

— Você parece muito calmo em relação a isso.

A resposta de Harry foi pegar a mão de Gina e colocá-la sobre o seu peito para que ela pudesse sentir o coração dele disparado.

— Eu estou longe de estar calmo, Gina. Na verdade, nunca estive tão confuso.

— Está dizendo que isso nunca aconteceu com você? Não posso acreditar.

— Pode rir se quiser, mas é verdade. Fiquei chocado ao descobrir que eu a desejo tanto. Não estou acostumado com essa sensação. Quando estou ao seu lado, não consigo pensar direito. Só sei que quero fazer amor com você. E você sente o mesmo. Isso é uma febre, Gina, para a qual só há uma cura. Deixar que arda até acabar.

— Para isso é preciso ter muito sangue-frio. - Harry deu uma risada.

— Pode acreditar, querida, nosso sangue é tudo menos frio. Não estou propondo um compromisso duradouro. Essas coisas nunca duram muito.

Gina o olhou fixamente.

— E depois?

— As coisas voltarão ao normal e sem dúvida logo estaremos discutindo de novo um com o outro.

Gina lhe deu as costas e se afastou um pouco, precisando de espaço para pensar. Devia estar louca para chegar ao ponto de cogitar aquilo, mas o que ele propunha fazia um estranho sentido. Não seria um caso amoroso na acepção do termo. Só tinham de acabar com a febre e deixar as coisas voltarem ao normal. Ninguém precisava saber.

— A escolha é minha? — perguntou ela por cima do ombro, e Harry fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Deixo a decisão por sua conta. Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Você acataria a minha decisão?

— Posso desejar você com um certo desespero, mas nunca seduzi uma mulher contra a vontade dela, e não pretendo fazer isso agora.

Gina balançou a cabeça, confusa.

— Nunca conheci alguém como você. Desde que nos encontramos está sempre me irritando, e contudo...

— Não consegue tirar as mãos de mim? Gina suspirou.

— É mais ou menos isso — concordou, voltando-se para ele. — Essa é uma situação muito estranha. Eu em pé aqui pensando em dormir com você, quando há apenas alguns dias estava jantando com outro homem. — E planejando casar com ele.

Agora isso não ia acontecer. Não porque Harry se delineava em seu futuro, mas porque sua atração por ele lhe mostrava que um casamento sem amor é desejo era impossível. Ela era uma mulher com paixão, e ignorar suas necessidades casando com Simas era errado. Ela não o amava, e certamente não sentia atração sexual por ele. Um relacionamento assim seria um desastre. Simas merecia mais — e ela, também.

— Querida, pode ter certeza de que não estaremos fazendo um bem para ninguém enquanto nos desejarmos dessa forma — disse Harry com um pouco da velha ironia, refletindo misteriosamente os pensamentos dela. — Venha, vamos voltar antes que alguém dê pela nossa falta e queira saber onde a gente estava e o que estava fazendo. Eu detestaria ter que mentir para a minha mãe.

Gina riu como ele esperava, e a tensão diminuiu consideravel mente.

— Ela deve saber o tipo de coisa que você estaria fazendo. -Eles voltaram pelo mesmo caminho.

— Ela imagina o que eu faço; não sabe. Não falo com ninguém sobre os meus relacionamentos desde que era adolescente. Certa vez, magoei uma garota de quem gostava muito falando com alguém que não era confiável. Ela me deu um merecido tapa no rosto na frente de praticamente toda a escola.

Gina não resistiu a pegar a mão de Harry e apertá-la gentilmente.

— Sabe, você realmente é bom. Embora me doa admitir, duvido que eu possa detestar você de novo.

Harry a olhou curiosamente.

— Seu problema é que não é tão fria quanto gosta de parecer, e isso torna impossível para mim não sentir o seu calor. Mas eu gostava de implicar com você no escritório.

Gina sorriu.

— Eu sei. O que faremos agora que começamos uma sociedade de admiração mútua?

Harry deu um sorriso malicioso, do tipo que fazia o coração de Gina bater mais rápido.

— Ah, vamos pensar em algo com que nos divertir. Eu tenho uma imaginação fértil.

Não pareceu a Gina que ele se referia a escaramuças verbais, mas preferiu não perguntar. Por enquanto o fogo havia sido contido, o que tornava mais fácil assumir uma aparência calma.

Não demorou muito para Gina ser desviada dos seus pensamen tos pelo som de vozes rindo e conversando na frente do hotel. Quando eles chegaram ao prédio, viram os noivos em pé no alto da escada, prestes a partir. Juntando-se ao grupo, Gina ouviu várias vozes pedindo a Hermione que atirasse o buquê. Rindo, ela tapou os olhos com uma das mãos e com a outra atirou o buquê para o ar.

Houve gritos de "pegue", mas Gina estava tão distraída obser vando o arco que o buquê descrevia no ar que só percebeu que vinha na sua direção no último segundo, quando levantou as mãos para proteger a cabeça, e em vez disso pegou o buquê. Ninguém poderia ter ficado mais surpreso do que ela, mas ao ouvir os comentários sobre confetes e sinos de igreja seu rosto ficou vermelho. Instintiva mente, olhou ao redor procurando alguém que merecesse mais o buquê para passá-lo adiante, mas todos lhe sorriam e desejavam boa sorte, e então só lhe restou ficar com ele.

Realmente era um lindo buquê e Gina descobriu que tinha um cheiro maravilhoso quando afundou o rosto nele para evitar olhar para Harry. Mas acabou tendo de fazer isso e o viu respondendo aos comentários com bom humor. Percebendo que ela o observava, ele a olhou indagadoramente.

— Sinto muito — desculpou-se Gina. — Eu não pretendia pegar o buquê. Achei que ia bater em mim, por isso levantei as mãos. Deveria ter desviado.

— Se você tivesse se desviado, eu é que pegaria o buquê. Algo me diz que Hermione sabia o que estava fazendo — acrescentou pensativamente.

Gina ficou surpresa.

— Você acha que ela atirou o buquê na nossa direção de propó sito? Por quê?

— Porque quem está feliz quer que os outros também encontrem a felicidade. É óbvio que Hermione acha que deveríamos nos casar — explicou Harry sarcasticamente.

— Isso seria uma receita de desastre. Nós não somos compatíveis — respondeu Gina.

— Não somos totalmente incompatíveis. Em algumas áreas pare cemos nos dar bem até demais — corrigiu-a com ironia.

Um carro com motorista parou do lado de fora do hotel, e essa foi a deixa para os recém-casados irem embora. Eles entraram no carro sob uma chuva de confetes e partiram para começar a sua lua-de-mel. Como sempre ocorre na partida do casal, a festa pareceu ter chegado a um anticlímax, e pouco a pouco os convidados entraram novamente. Mas não demorou muito para os jovens da família voltarem a dançar, e o nível de ruído aumentou quando a festa ficou animada de novo.

Cumprindo um acordo tácito, Gina e Harry não dançaram mais, e passaram as horas seguintes conversando com vários membros da família de Harry. Embora tivesse acabado de conhecê-los, Gina sabia que sentiria a falta deles, porque a receberam com uma genti leza à qual não estava acostumada.

Por volta da meia-noite Gina começou a sentir os efeitos do dia longo e agitado, e, quando bocejou de novo, Harry sugeriu que fossem embora. Gina teria gostado de dizer algumas palavras para sua mãe e irmã, mas o Brigadeiro as vigiava, e ela achou melhor não causar mais problemas.

Não demorou muito para chegarem em casa. Harry seguiu na frente para a sala de visitas, onde tirou a gravata e a pôs no bolso do paletó antes de abrir os botões do colarinho. Seus cabelos estavam com as marcas dos dedos que passara neles para penteá-los, e havia uma sombra de barba em seu rosto, mas para Gina parecia muito bonito e sexy.

— Quer uma bebida antes de dormir? — perguntou Harry, dirigindo-se ao aparador onde havia uma enorme quantidade de bebidas. Ele se virou para Gina, segurando em uma das mãos uma taça de conhaque e, na outra, uma garrafa de Napoléon.

_Prefiro você. _O pensamento se introduziu furtivamente na cons ciência de Gina, seguido do impulso de diminuir a distância entre eles, puxar a cabeça de Harry em sua direção e lhe dar um beijo que faria mais por ela do que qualquer bebida alcoólica poderia fazer.

Gina deve ter demonstrado algo do que sentia, porque Harry a olhou intensamente.

— Você vai continuar com isso? — perguntou com uma voz rouca.

— Continuar com o quê? — perguntou Gina, com a voz igual mente rouca.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção.

— O que estava pensando ainda agora. -Ela umedeceu.

— Como sabe o que eu estava pensando?

— Você tem olhos muito expressivos e, embora talvez eu não saiba as palavras exatas, está fazendo o meu coração disparar.

Gina passou a língua pelos lábios, um ato que atraiu o olhar de Harry e a fez prender a respiração.

— Sinto muito, porque ainda não decidi o que fazer.

— É interessante saber que você pode ser tão feminina, mas está demorando demais para decidir — respondeu Harry ironicamente.

— Não é de propósito. Não sou provocadora. — Gina não queria que ele pensasse isso.

— Sei que não, Gina. Isso não está na sua natureza.

A certeza de Harry a confundiu. Como ele podia estar tão certo de que não?

— Já fui acusada disso antes.

— Apenas por pessoas que não a conhecem tão bem quanto eu — disse calmamente.

— Mas você não me conhece há muito tempo — sentiu-se com pelida a salientar, mas Harry só balançou a cabeça.

— O tempo não tem nada a ver com isso. Você pode conhecer uma pessoa desde que se entende por gente e não saber nada sobre ela. E conhecer outra há vinte e quatro horas e saber mais sobre ela do que sobre si mesmo. Sinto que nos últimos dias passei a conhecer você muito bem, Gina Prewett.

Como ela passara a conhecê-lo. Harry havia se transformado em um homem pelo qual não conseguia evitar se sentir atraída. Não devido à inegável beleza física dele, mas ao homem que era. Ele tinha despertado sua sensualidade adormecida sem ao menos tentar fazê-lo, e Gina começou a perceber que negara uma parte vital de si mesma durante muito tempo. Talvez algo estivesse lhe dizendo que era hora de deixar o passado para trás e recomeçar. Ela ousaria fazê-lo?

— Está vendo dois de mim? — perguntou Harry, lembrando-a de que o olhava fixamente, e os lábios dela se contraíram.

— Não, um já é bonito o bastante.

— Isso parece interessante. Fale mais — pediu, com um brilho devasso nos olhos.

Gina sabia o que queria fazer, e por que não? Nada a impedia além de si própria. Houve uma época em que nada a teria impedido de seguir seus instintos. Ela havia gostado da pessoa que era, e podia voltar a ser, se tivesse coragem.

Simplesmente faça, dizia uma vozinha insistente em seu íntimo, e de repente Gina se viu dando um passo e então outro. Vários passos depois estava diante de Harry. Ela pôs a mão no pescoço dele e por um momento seus olhos se encontraram, os dele demons trando uma leve surpresa. Então, com um sorriso nos lábios, Gina ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto sua mão abaixava a cabeça de Harry apenas o suficiente para colar os lábios aos dele. Sua língua acariciou-lhe suavemente os lábios, que se abriram permitindo sua entrada. Com as mãos ocupadas, Harry não tinha como afastá-la, e tomar a iniciativa dessa maneira deu a Gina uma forte sensação de poder. Ela explorou-lhe a boca vagarosamente, a língua procurando a dele e as duas travando um duelo que acelerou seus batimentos cardíacos e fez Harry gemer baixinho.

Aquela era a sua deixa para se afastar, e Gina o fez com uma certa relutância, dando um passo para trás. Ela o olhou fixamente, vendo a surpresa no rosto dele.

— O que foi isso?

— Eu queria surpreender você -— respondeu simplesmente. Ele balançou a cabeça e deu uma risada.

— Meu bem, você fez mais do que isso. Tornou praticamente impossível para mim dormir esta noite. -Ela logo ficou arrependida.

— Me desculpe.

— Não precisa se desculpar — disse Harry. — Eu adoraria mais algumas surpresas desse tipo. Mas agora preciso daquela bebida. E você?

— Eu vou subir e tomar um banho — disse ela, recusando.

— Bem, pode gastar toda a água quente. Eu tomarei um banho frio depois — retrucou Harry em tom de brincadeira.

No quarto, Gina descobriu que a empregada já havia arrumado a cama. Ela pegou sua camisola, tirou os sapatos e entrou no banhei ro. Livrando-se das suas roupas, foi para debaixo do chuveiro e deixou a água morna acalmá-la. Gina tomava muitas das suas decisões debaixo do chuveiro, e esta noite não seria diferente. Tinha muito em que pensar.

Seus olhos tinham sido bem abertos por sua resposta a Harry, mostrando-lhe que sem dúvida era hora de parar de se enganar e ser honesta consigo mesma. Ela não era fria, mas evitara seus sentimen tos temendo sofrer. Na inexperiência de seus dezoito anos, havia deixado a paixão embotar-lhe o raciocínio, porque desejava muito ser amada. Ela tinha sido um alvo fácil, mas não era mais aquela garota. Era uma mulher dona da sua própria vida, e não deveria temer seguir os seus instintos. Ao ignorá-los, quase cometera um sério erro de novo. Falaria com Simas assim que voltasse para casa.

Aquela decisão trouxe consigo uma surpreendente sensação de liberdade. Era como se pudesse respirar de novo. Agora tinha de deixar o passado para trás e ver o que o futuro lhe reservava. Nada a impedia de fazer o que quisesse. Se o envolvimento com Harry, mesmo que breve, era um erro, isso só dizia respeito a ela. Como Harry havia dito, eles não estariam magoando ninguém.

Gina deu um suspiro profundo e desligou a água. Então pegou uma bela toalha felpuda e se enrolou nela. Era hora de parar de pensar e agir. Ela se enxugou, vestiu a camisola, secou e penteou os cabelos.

Quando voltou para o quarto, Harry estava descalço e usando apenas suas calças. Já havia tirado as cobertas e o travesseiro da cama e colocado no diva, como fizera na noite anterior. Gina ficou satisfeita por ele não ter dado nada como certo, mas ao mesmo tempo aborrecida por ter presumido que a decisão estava tomada. Como ela havia lhe dito, ainda não havia decidido o que fazer.

— Está melhor? — perguntou ele.

Gina sentiu o olhar de Harry em sua pele como se estivesse nua. Ela se arrepiou e sentiu os mamilos se enrijecendo e se trans formando em pontos sensíveis que avançavam para fora da camisola. Harry não pôde ignorar a reação dela, e viu seu peito se elevar enquanto tomava fôlego. Mas embora seus olhos brilhassem, não fez menção de se aproximar.

Gina pigarreou.

— Tomei um banho e não me lembro de ter me sentido melhor — disse abertamente, e a expressão de Harry se tornou divertida.

— Eu também não. Algo me diz que o banho frio não vai ajudar muito. Esta noite vai ser terrivelmente longa! — acrescentou, diri gindo-se ao banheiro. A porta se fechou com um leve clique.

Gina o observou se afastando, consciente de que a noite seria longa para ela também, com ele deitado tão perto. Especialmente porque ambos queriam outra coisa. Ela olhou para o diva. Aquilo era ridículo. Não havia nenhum motivo para não terem o que queriam.

Antes de ao menos se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Gina levou de volta para a cama as cobertas e o travesseiro. É claro que logo após fazer isso se sentiu aflita com a decisão tomada, mas não a mudaria. Ouviu a água parar de correr e imaginou Harry se enxugando e enrolando outra toalha ao redor da cintura. Ele procu raria o interruptor de luz e então... Outro leve clique a avisou de que ele havia saído do banheiro. Ela ficou tensa ao imaginá-lo descobrin do a mudança em seu local de dormir. Seu coração começou a disparar.

— Gina? — a pergunta em voz baixa a fez olhar ao redor. Harry estava em pé perto da extremidade do diva, observando-a.

A aparência dele era a esperada. O peito largo e bronzeado com os pêlos escuros sedosos contrastava com a toalha branca ao redor da cintura. Ele estava muito sexy e ela o desejava — muito.

— Tem certeza disso? — perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção do diva vazio.

— Ah, sim — respondeu com a voz rouca, e isso era tudo que Harry precisava ouvir. Ele se aproximou e pôs gentilmente as mãos em concha no rosto de Gina. Seus olhos esverdeados procuraram nos dela qualquer sinal de dúvida, mas não encontraram nenhum.

Contudo, ele ainda lhe deixou uma saída.

— Você sabe que pode mudar de idéia a qualquer momento. Se me disser para parar, eu pararei.

Aquelas palavras a comoveram. Não importa do que pudesse tê-lo acusado no passado, descobrira que era um homem honrado. Gina pôs as mãos no peito de Harry e sentiu o coração dele batendo rápido. Todo o seu nervosismo desapareceu e subitamente ela teve certeza do que queria.

— Isso não vai acontecer. Apenas me leve para a cama, Harry — sugeriu em pouco mais do que um sussurro, fazendo surgir um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios de Harry.

Ele a ergueu nos braços com surpreendente facilidade. Automati camente, Gina abraçou-lhe o pescoço.

— Que nunca digam que eu recusei algo a uma dama — retorquiu sorrindo, mas ao carregá-la para a cama seu sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a um olhar tão intenso que escondia um forte desejo.

Apesar disso, Harry a colocou na cama com infinita gentileza e quando, segundos depois, deitou-se ao seu lado, a mão que percorreu a linha do rosto e desceu pelo pescoço até o ombro de Gina estava ligeiramente trêmula. Ele fazia um esforço supremo para se controlar e a tocava como se fosse feita do mais fino cristal.

Era muito excitante vê-lo continuar sua jornada pelas curvas do corpo dela. O olhar de Harry era tão intenso ao apreciar cada nova descoberta que Gina teve a impressão de que ardia a um toque leve como uma pluma. Então percebeu que não sabia nada sobre o prazer. O que havia experimentado era pouco mais do que um tatear no escuro. Isto era prazer proporcionado por um homem que sabia que fazer amor não era apenas atingir o clímax o mais rápido possível.

Gina estremeceu quando as mãos de Harry acariciaram-lhe as coxas e prendeu a respiração quando se aproximaram da curva dos seios. Ele a incendiava em todos os pontos onde tocava, e ela o desejava tanto que mal pôde conter um gemido. Queria que tocasse em seus seios e ergueu o corpo quando o fez. Por um momento seus olhos se encontraram, e ela se sentiu ardendo em chamas.

— Eu sei — murmurou Harry com a voz rouca, e então tocou com o polegar o mamilo túrgido, enviando uma onda de prazer pelo corpo de Gina que arrancou um gemido dos lábios dela.

Gina fechou os olhos, mas isso só intensificou a sensação de Harry aproximando a boca dos seus seios e acariciando-os com a língua por cima da camisola sedosa. Sem conseguir mais ficar para da, pôs uma das mãos por entre os cabelos úmidos de Harry e o puxou para si enquanto ele sugava um dos mamilos. Com a outra mão, acariciou as costas de Harry apreciando o contato com a pele dele.

Então a boca de Harry fez no outro mamilo a mesma suave tortura que aplicara ao primeiro antes de abandonar os seios dela e procurar a doçura da sua boca. Agora Gina podia sentir o desejo contido nele. A língua macia era arrebatadora, procurando a dela e exigindo uma resposta de um modo que tirava o fôlego. Somente a necessidade de ar fez Harry se afastar e olhar para o rosto corado e os olhos febris de Gina.

— Eu queria que isto durasse, mas você é tão excitante que acho que não vou conseguir me conter por muito tempo — disse Harry com uma voz rouca de paixão.

Gina sentia o mesmo, mas não conseguia falar. Sua resposta foi estender a mão na direção da toalha que o envolvia, soltá-la e atirá-la para o lado. As narinas de Harry se dilataram quando ele recebeu sua clara mensagem. Então pegou a bainha da camisola e a ergueu até fazê-la passar pelos braços de Gina e atirá-la para junto da toalha.

O gemido de Harry foi seguido do suspiro de prazer de Gina quando ele se deitou sobre ela, apoiando seu peso nos cotovelos. Gina sentiu a coxa forte afastando-lhe as pernas e, para a satisfação de ambos, Harry se posicionou entre elas. Em seu íntimo Gina pôde sentir a espiral de desejo subindo cada vez mais na direção do objetivo final, e começou a se mover continuamente debaixo dele enquanto Harry a provocava com beijos e atiçava o fogo, mas sempre a deixava querendo mais.

Tudo que Gina pôde fazer foi explorar o corpo dele com as mãos, passando os dedos pela carne rija. O contato era maravilhoso, mas insuficiente. Gina o queria dentro dela. Precisava sentir o poder de Harry de acabar com o vazio que sentia há tanto tempo. Como se estivessem conectados psiquicamente, Harry introduziu uma das mãos entre as coxas de Gina, procurando o âmago dela. Isso a fez gemer e arquear o corpo para cima, deixando claro que estava pronta.

Ele deu um gemido e a penetrou, mas o grito, sufocado de Gina foi de desconforto, não de prazer. Ambos pararam. Não houvera ninguém desde Draco, e o corpo de Gina se contraíra. Absurdamen te, ela não havia se preparado para isso, mas seus músculos já estavam relaxando para acomodá-lo. Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, confuso, e ela o sentiu retesando os músculos para se afastar. Não era isso que Gina queria, e ela cruzou rapidamente as pernas ao redor dele, mantendo-o onde estava.

— Não. Não pare — pediu-lhe, com uma voz rouca de paixão. Harry cerrou os dentes com o esforço que fazia para ficar parado.

— Eu machuquei você — disse, mas Gina o negou firmemente.

— Não. Não foi nada. Por favor, Harry, quero você. Não pare agora.

Ele perscrutou os olhos dela e o que viu deve tê-lo convencido, porque começou a se mover de novo. Gina pôde senti-lo se conten do, tomando cuidado. Mas isso não era necessário e se apertou contra ele, seguindo o seu ritmo, pedindo-lhe que não parasse até que, com um gemido, Harry perdeu o controle que tinha mantido e começou a penetrá-la cada vez mais rápido, buscando alívio. As unhas de Gina se enterraram na carne das costas dele quando finalmente atingiu o clímax com uma forte explosão de prazer. Gina gritou, e seu grito fez eco ao de Harry. Ela se agarrou a ele sentindo um prazer jamais experimentado. Foi como se tivesse se partido em um milhão de pequenos pedaços que se juntavam de novo melhor do que nunca.

Quando Gina finalmente flutuou de volta à terra, seu corpo estava esgotado. Não tinha energia para se mover e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Sentiu Harry escorregar para o lado e quis pro testar, mas seus lábios não deixaram escapar uma só palavra. Então ela se sentiu sendo movida e sua última lembrança antes de ser vencida pelo sono foi dos braços de Harry envolvendo-a.

_**N/A: Adorei os comentaram e como estou de férias aqui vai mais um capitulo para vcs se divertirem, agora só faltam dois. **_


	10. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

Gina deu um suspiro e despertou. Ela se espreguiçou e seus mús culos, raramente usados, protestaram. Mas ao se lembrar da causa dessa rigidez matutina esboçou um sorriso. A noite anterior havia sido do outro mundo! Fazer amor com Harry a levara a um êxtase que não achava possível atingir. Aquilo havia sido surpreendente, excitante e... não se importaria de repeti-lo.

Com essa idéia em mente ela se virou e descobriu que o outro lado da cama estava vazio. Apoiou-se em seu cotovelo e afastou os cabelos dos olhos. Harry estava saindo do seu quarto de vestir enfiando pela cabeça um suéter de padrão Argyle.

Gina sempre havia achado que Harry ficava bonito com roupas formais, mas também ficava maravilhoso com roupas esportivas. O jeans salientava os músculos das suas pernas e o suéter delineava o peito que agora conhecia bem. Ela se sentiu um pouco desapontada por vê-lo de pé e vestido.

— Por que não me acordou?

Harry a olhou e sorriu. Então se sentou na beira da cama, abaixou a cabeça e lhe deu um longo beijo que diminuiu um pouco o desa pontamento dela. Depois se afastou com óbvia relutância, antes que as brasas da paixão fossem acesas de novo.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou-a com uma voz rouca.

— Bom dia — respondeu Gina com uma voz igualmente rouca. Os olhos esverdeados examinaram o rosto de Gina, e ele passou os nós dos dedos gentilmente em suas bochechas.

— Como se sente?

— Agradavelmente exausta — respondeu, sorrindo. — Mas tenho uma ótima capacidade de recuperação — acrescentou sugestivamen te, fazendo-o rir também.

— E bom saber, meu bem, mas não era exatamente isso que eu queria saber — retrucou, sustentando o olhar dela. — Foi difícil para você, não foi?

Gina tinha se esquecido daqueles breves momentos de descon forto, e achava que ele também.

— Você ficou desapontado — disse, sentindo-se tola, mas Harry corrigiu rapidamente seu erro.

— Nada em você me desaponta, Gina. Longe disso. Só mencio nei esse fato porque era algo que eu não esperava. Achei que talvez tivesse sido muito rude, e machucado você.

Ela relaxou de novo.

— Ah, eu entendo. Bem, deixe que eu lhe diga, Sr. Potter, que não me machucou de forma alguma — disse honestamente.

— Isso é bom, mas eu gostaria de ter sabido antes. Teria tomado mais cuidado.

Mais cuidado? Ela não pôde evitar rir.

— Mais cuidado? Harry, você não poderia ter tomado mais cuidado do que tomou.

— Então o que houve? Todos os outros homens eram cegos? — provocou-a, como costumava fazer.

Gina suspirou.

— Não. O problema foi meu. Depois de Draco, não tive ninguém -— admitiu, surpreendendo-o de novo.

— Não teve ninguém depois deDraco? — repetiu, incrédulo. Ela gostava de se lembrar do quanto havia sido estúpida.

— Eu me enganei em relação a ele, confundindo desejo com amor. E o único modo de garantir que isso não aconteceria de novo era manter distância dos homens. Quando você já se queimou, aprende a ficar longe do fogo. — Aquilo era uma filosofia que tinha dado certo ao longo dos anos, protegendo-a.

— Ah, eu entendo. Então por que eu? Por que agora? — perguntou curiosamente.

Ela poderia não ter dito nada, mas já dissera tantas coisas que não fazia sentido esconder a verdade.

— Porque você é o único homem que já me fez querer mudar de idéia. — Essa era a simples verdade.

— Fico lisonjeado com isso.

Sentindo-se estranhamente emotiva, ela teve de esclarecer aquilo ou fazer algo bobo como explodir em lágrimas.

— Deve ficar. A verdade é que não estou iludida desta vez. Você está aqui e eu o quero, e por mais que tentasse não consegui encontrar um motivo convincente para não ter você.

Isso fez os olhos dele brilharem.

— Então, você tentou?

A risada dela foi claramente provocante.

— Ah, sim. Eu não queria que o sexo se tornasse um problema e atrapalhasse a minha vida, mas a julgar pela noite passada fiz a escolha certa.

— Estou feliz por ter ficado satisfeita.

Gina passou um dedo pela gola em V do suéter dele.

— Eu fiquei satisfeita na noite passada, mas nesta manhã... Você deveria ter me acordado. Por que não me acordou?

— Ah, pode acreditar que eu tive vontade de fazer isso. Não sabe o quanto foi difícil ficar com as mãos quietas e sair da cama. Tudo que eu queria era acordar você com um beijo e começar tudo de novo. Mas achei que precisava dormir mais, e que a coisa nobre a fazer era deixá-la em paz.

— Para seu governo, não estou interessada em nobreza — disse Gina ironicamente. — Então por que não volta para a cama? — sugeriu com um sorriso cativante.

Harry gemeu mas resistiu à tentação.

— Devo estar louco para recusar uma proposta desse tipo, mas não temos muito tempo e quero falar com meu pai antes de ele ir embora esta manhã.

Gina ficou desapontada, mas compreendeu.

— Então por que está perdendo tempo aqui? Vá procurar o seu pai. — O desejo deles um pelo outro não seria satisfeito tão rapida mente.

Ele lhe deu um beijo rápido e saiu do quarto. Nada neste fim de semana havia sido como Gina esperava, e contudo nada poderia ter sido melhor. Havia reencontrado a sua família, e só isso fazia tudo que havia acontecido ter valido a pena. Até mesmo seu encontro inesperado com o pai.

E também havia Harry. Nenhum deles havia esperado que isso acontecesse, que acabassem dormindo juntos. Mas Gina não estava arrependida. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentia ela mesma. A Gina que lutava pelo que sabia que queria, sem medo.

Agora era mais velha e experiente, e não confundiria desejo com amor. Aquilo seria apenas uma aventura. Não havia amor de nenhum dos lados, apenas um forte desejo. Quando acabasse, iria embora com seu orgulho intacto. Sem falsas promessas ou exigências impossí veis. Eles se desejavam e aproveitariam cada momento enquanto a paixão durasse.

Era ótimo se sentir livre do passado, e Gina ficou deitada apre ciando aquela sensação nova. Então seu estômago roncou e ela começou a pensar em comida em vez de no que poderia estar fazendo se Harry ainda estivesse ali. Sentando-se, pegou o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que eram quase onze horas da manhã.

— Nossa! — exclamou, pensando em tudo que tinha de fazer antes de comer. Reanimada, afastou as cobertas, saiu da cama e entrou apressadamente no banheiro.

Se um dos dois tivesse achado que em uma semana ou até mesmo um mês a paixão diminuiria, estaria enganado. Seis semanas depois da volta do casamento, a atração entre eles estava tão forte quanto antes. Na verdade, Gina achava que estava ainda mais forte.

Nesses dias, ela e Harry eram praticamente inseparáveis. No trabalho continuaram a ser profissionais, mas não tinham mais as escaramuças verbais que todos esperavam, o que causava ainda mais comentários entre a equipe. Gina se viu sendo observada, e sabia que falavam sobre eles, mas não se importava com isso. Sentia-se feliz e despreocupada até mesmo nos dias mais agitados porque sabia que à noite estariam juntos e se esqueceriam do mundo.

Harry também parecia feliz. Pelo menos o cesto para papéis estava sendo poupado. Passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre no apartamento de Gina, só voltando ao dele para pegar a correspon dência. Às vezes não saíam de casa. Mas geralmente comiam fora ou assistiam a um show, e quando voltavam para casa sempre faziam amor.

Gina estava se acostumando a adormecer nos braços de Harry, e a acordar com o toque suave dos lábios e das mãos dele. Como agora. Estava acordada há algum tempo mas fingia dormir porque adorava a sensação daquelas mãos acariciando-a. Harry era muito gentil, mas atiçava o fogo nela a qualquer momento. Eles dormiram abraçados, e Gina pôde sentir a excitação de Harry. Estava sendo muito difícil ficar deitada quieta, porque seu corpo reagia fazendo-a aconchegar-se a ele e ronronar como um gato.

— Eu sei que você está acordada — murmurou Harry ao seu ouvido mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Sem precisar mais fingir, Gina suspirou e olhou para ele.

— Oi, eu conheço você? — perguntou provocadoramente.

— Se não me falha a memória, muito bem — respondeu ele sarcasticamente, passando a mão na curva de seu quadril e coxa. — Humm, isso me parece muito familiar — acrescentou, sorrindo ma liciosamente.

Gina estremeceu em resposta à vibração que sentiu na pele.

— Me lembre do que exatamente você faz — continuou Gina, passando um dedo na linha do nariz e ao redor dos lábios de Harry.

— Ah, coisas como... isto — Com um brilho lascivo nos olhos, ele pôs uma das mãos em concha no seio de Gina, circundando com o polegar o mamilo intumescido.

Gina suspirou de prazer.

— Ah, sim, agora me lembro de você. Trabalhamos juntos — declarou, pondo a mão no peito dele e encontrando um liso mamilo masculino entre os pêlos sedosos.

— Isso mesmo — concordou Harry. — É sempre melhor quando duas pessoas trabalham juntas. Isso aumenta o prazer.

Os olhos castanhos flertaram com ele.

— É mesmo?

— Quer que eu prove para você?

— Achei que nunca ia perguntar — respondeu ela rindo. — O que quer que eu faça?

Rindo também, Harry a deitou de costas e afastou as cobertas.

— Nada. Só tem que ficar deitada aqui e fazer anotações — respondeu-lhe contra a pele macia do seu pescoço. Com infinito cuidado, ele começou a traçar com os lábios e as mãos um caminho sinuoso no corpo dela.

Mordendo o lábio ao ser varrida por uma onda de prazer, Gina teve de pigarrear para falar.

— Você fará perguntas depois? — perguntou, seu riso se trans formando em um gemido quando ele passou por cima dos seus mamilos.

Harry parou em algum lugar perto do umbigo dela e olhou para cima.

— O teste será prático. Você tem de repetir o que aprender aqui. Ganhará pontos por inventividade — acrescentou, voltando ao que estava fazendo.

Gina riu, mas quando as mãos de Harry afastaram-lhe as coxas e ele procurou o interior dela com fortes movimentos da língua, o riso deu lugar a gritos sufocados e gemidos de prazer. Com tranqüi lidade, ele a fez atingir um clímax que satisfez sua necessidade imediata, mas a deixou querendo mais.

Harry se ergueu ao lado dela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Está entendendo o que tem de fazer? — perguntou provocado ramente, e Gina se sentou, seus olhos prometendo retribuição.

— Vamos ver, começamos aqui... — Ela passou os dedos pela região abaixo do estômago de Harry, e ele se contraiu com seu toque, tomado de surpresa. Sorrindo para si mesma, Gina se ajoelhou. — Não, não, não era isso. — disse. — E que tal... — A mão dela se fechou sobre a extensão aveludada do pênis dele e o apertou gentilmente. Harry er gueu-se nos cotovelos com as faces afogueadas.

Imediatamente, Gina o tranqüilizou, fazendo-o se deitar de novo.

— Tenha calma. Vou acertar desta vez — prometeu, sorrindo diabolicamente, o que o fez gemer e cobrir os olhos com o braço.

— Você não passa de uma grande provocadora, Gina Prewett — disse-lhe.

Gina passou as mãos no peito dele, fazendo os mamilos se enrijecerem.

— Sinto muito, eu me esqueci de fazer anotações. Algo deve ter me distraído. Agora, me diga o que sente. — Antes de Harry poder adivinhar o que Gina ia fazer, ela se sentou com uma perna em cada lado do quadril dele e o introduziu nela.

Harry tirou o braço dos olhos e ficou deitado observando-a, com a respiração entrecortada.

— É ótimo — murmurou com a voz rouca.

— E agora? — perguntou se movendo e mordendo os lábios quando o prazer começou a aumentar nela.

— Oh... oh, sim — disse ele por entre os dentes.

Gina o olhou nos olhos enquanto continuava a se mover. Era muito excitante seduzi-lo daquela forma, mas a necessidade de satis fação estava aumentando nela.

— Se solte — disse Harry ofegante e, com um grito sufocado, Gina perdeu o autocontrole e se lançou na direção do objetivo que seu corpo buscava. As mãos de Harry apertaram-lhe os quadris enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás em uma agonia de prazer, com ele seguindo seu ritmo frenético. Minutos depois atingiram o clímax juntos.

Deixando-se cair em cima dele, Gina fechou os olhos e esperou sua pulsação voltar ao normal. Finalmente conseguiu falar.

— Cada vez fica melhor, não é? -Harry acariciou-lhe as costas.

— Acho que estamos fazendo algo certo.

Suspirando, ela ergueu a mão e afastou os cabelos dos olhos.

— Isso foi bastante inventivo para você?

— Pode apostar que sim. Não sei como vou me levantar e ir trabalhar agora.

Gina sabia como ele se sentia, mas o comentário a fez pensar em outra coisa.

— Você sabe que estão falando sobre nós no escritório.

— Não há nada de novo nisso. Sempre falaram — salientou Harry rapidamente.

— Sim, mas agora estão falando porque não estamos discutindo. Você acha que suspeitam de alguma coisa?

— Provavelmente. — Harry afastou com um dedo um fio de cabelo que ficara preso no rosto dela. — Você se importa com isso?

— Não — respondeu Gina balançando a cabeça. O que a inco modava não era a suspeita, mas saber que a equipe agora estaria especulando sobre o quanto aquilo iria durar, e como ela lidaria com o fim de tudo.

Percebendo que algo estava errado, Harry franziu as sobrance lhas.

— Mas?

Gina se afastou dele e se sentou, com uma expressão de desa grado. — Não é nada, realmente. Só percebi que, se eles suspeitam de que estamos tendo um caso, também devem estar apostando quanto vai durar. Seu histórico não é bom — lembrou-o sarcasticamente, mas na verdade não estava achando graça. Embora a atração entre eles não parecesse estar diminuindo, ela não podia ignorar o fato de que quanto mais o caso durasse mais perto chegaria do fim. Uma perspectiva que estava longe de ser agradável, embora ela não estivesse pronta para se perguntar por quê.

Harry também se sentou.

— Lamento que isso a esteja incomodando. Quer que eu ponha um ponto final?

Gina balançou a cabeça e deslizou para fora da cama, procurando seu roupão e vestindo-o.

— Você não pode fazer com que parem de especular. É a natureza humana.

— Talvez não. Mas não gosto da idéia de as pessoas fofocarem sobre a nossa vida privada.

Gina riu ironicamente.

— O único modo de fazer com que parem é terminar comigo. É isso que quer?

— Você sabe muito bem que não — rosnou Harry com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. — Não sei o que a torna diferente, mas não consigo me fartar de você. De modo algum vamos terminar.

Foi bom ouvir aquilo, porque ela também não estava pronta para terminar.

— Então simplesmente deixamos as fofocas continuarem?

— Somos novidade agora, mas deixaremos de ser no minuto em que surgir outra melhor.

Ele estava certo, é claro, mas enquanto Gina tomava banho, um pouco depois, não pôde deixar de se lembrar de que se eles eram novidade agora um dia ela mesma deixaria de ser. Aquela idéia lhe deu a sensação de que dedos invisíveis apertavam seu coração.

Gina estava ocupada trabalhando em um projeto de cores para um dos pequenos hotéis que seria redecorado na baixa estação, quando Harry entrou em seu escritório pela porta de comunicação. Ela ergueu os olhos, sorriu e olhou para o seu relógio.

— Oi. Achei que você tinha um almoço de negócios — lembrou-o, erguendo a cabeça para receber o beijo que ele depositou em seus lábios.

— Eu tenho — confirmou Harry, sentando-se em um dos cantos da escrivaninha. — Acabei de falar com Hermione pelo telefone.

— Eles finalmente voltaram da lua-de-mel? Como estão?

— Bem. Parece que voltaram há duas semanas. As sobrancelhas de Gina se ergueram.

— Duas semanas? Onde estavam se escondendo?

— Em uma casa que compraram em Surrey. Já receberam os seus pais e a minha mãe. Agora é a nossa vez. Fomos convidados para jantar com eles esta noite — informou-a, e a expressão sorridente dela se tornou desconfiada.

— Rony sabe? — O último encontro com o irmão não havia sido nada agradável.

— Hum-hum. Aparentemente ele está muito relaxado. Até mesmo discutiu com seu pai durante a visita.

— Discutiu? — Gina não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa. Rony havia sido anulado pela rigidez do seu pai há muitos anos. Discutir com o pai equivalia a uma traição. — Não posso acreditar! O Briga deiro deve ter ficado furioso!

Harry coçou um dos lado do nariz pensativamente.

— Não ficou muito satisfeito.

Gina desatou a rir.

— Ah, eu gostaria de ter visto isso — disse, enxugando uma lágrima no olho. — Hermione não disse nada sobre Luna?

Ela havia esperado que a irmã aparecesse à sua porta desde que voltara da Suíça, mas não houvera nenhum sinal dela. Embora sou besse que Luna não corria qualquer perigo, imaginava que o pai a vigiava com olhos de águia, tornando difícil para ela escapar.

— Não. Terá de perguntar a ela esta noite. Está preocupada com a sua irmã? — perguntou Harry, e Gina suspirou, tamborilando com os dedos na escrivaninha.

— Não mais do que de costume. Só queria que estivesse aqui. - Harry pôs a mão em seu ombro para confortá-la.

— Luna me pareceu desembaraçada. Ela virá no momento certo. Ninguém mais sabe disso.

— Tem razão. É o meu lado maternal que se preocupa. Eu a quero onde possa cuidar dela — respondeu Gina, e então franziu as sobrancelhas quando sons crescentes de uma comoção no escritório geral os fez virar e olhar para a porta.

— Que diabos...? — murmurou Harry, mas antes mesmo de poder se mexer para descobrir o que estava acontecendo a porta foi fortemente empurrada e eles viram Jenna em pé.

— Jenna? — exclamou surpreso, levantando-se.

— Em pessoa, seu safado! — declarou sua madrasta em voz alta. Ela deu vários passos incertos na direção da escrivaninha de Gina, e não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber que estivera bebendo. Então finalmente reconheceu com quem Harry estava, e sorriu desdenhosamente. — Não é que é a sua companheira de quarto! — exclamou, e Gina sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o grupo de pessoas à porta. A julgar pelos olhares delas, tinham ouvido cada maldita palavra.

Harry também percebeu a situação, porque fez um sinal para elas irem embora. Elas foram relutantemente, fechando a porta à sua passagem. Então Harry voltou sua atenção para a outra mulher.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Jenna?

— Vim lhe dizer o que penso de você, seu safado! Estão orgulho sos de si mesmos, não é? Você e essa vagabunda! — Ela apontou na direção de Gina.

Paralisada em sua cadeira, Gina olhava de um para o outro como um espectador em uma partida de tênis, mas a expressão de fúria no rosto de Harry quando ouviu isso a fez prender a respiração.

— Diga o que quiser de mim, Jenna, mas nem pense em insultar Gina na minha frente. Pode acreditar, não iria gostar das conseqüên cias — disse com tanto desprezo na voz que a outra mulher deve tê-lo percebido apesar da sua condição.

— Então é assim, é? Você deve ter ficado louco para defendê-la desse jeito. — Ela riu desdenhosamente.

— O que eu sinto por Gina não é da sua conta.

— O que ela tem que eu não tenho? — quis saber. Harry cruzou os braços e a olhou duramente.

— Em primeiro lugar, integridade. Capacidade de se importar com os outros. E ela não vê dinheiro quando olha para um homem. Isso basta?

Jenna lhe lançou um olhar perverso.

— Tudo que eu queria era me divertir um pouco, seu grande hipócrita. O que havia de tão errado nisso?

— Você estar casada com o meu pai, mas deduzo pela sua pre sença aqui que logo não estará mais.

— O miserável está se divorciando de mim! E a culpa é dela. — Ela apontou um dedo para Gina.

Isso fez Gina se levantar.

— Eu não fiz nada, Sra. Potter. Tudo isso foi obra sua. - Jenna a olhou fixamente.

— Você disse alguma coisa para ele. Sei disso!

— Eu não disse nada. Admito que ia dizer, mas não foi preciso. James já tinha percebido quem era você.

A outra mulher espumou de raiva, fazendo desaparecer qualquer vestígio da sua beleza.

— Acha que é muito esperta, não é? Bem, Harry pode ter atração por você, querida, mas nunca vai se casar. Ele nem quer ouvir falar em amor e casamento. Por isso, não pense que conseguiu! Não vai ficar com ele.

Gina a olhou friamente.

— Acho que deve ir agora, Sra. Potter. - Jenna os fulminou com os olhos.

— Não se preocupem, estou indo. Quanto mais cedo eu me livrar dessa maldita família, melhor! Há outros peixes no mar, e vou pescar! — exclamou, e saiu do escritório dando outro empurrão na porta.

Depois de um momento de perplexidade, Harry atravessou a sala e fechou a porta. Respirando profundamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Espero que tenha sido a última vez em que a vimos — disse sinceramente. — Sinto muito pelo modo como falou com você.

Gina esboçou um sorriso.

— Tudo bem. Eu tenho ombros largos. - Harry deu um sorriso triste.

— Vai precisar deles. Se a equipe ainda não sabia sobre nós, agora sabe.

A expressão dela se tornou igualmente triste.

— Acabou-se o segredo. — Aquela altura a notícia já devia ter se espalhado. — O que trouxe Jenna aqui?

— O desejo de me magoar. Ela acha que se nos fizer romper terá feito justiça — explicou Harry balançando a cabeça.

— Mas não há nada para romper. Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro — acrescentou, quando ele a olhou indagadoramente. — Só estamos...

Harry a olhou com curiosidade e pareceu divertido.

— Só?

Ela apertou os olhos.

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Não temos esse tipo de relacio namento.

Harry franziu os lábios enquanto refletia.

— Não, não temos. E só o bom e velho sexo — concordou finalmente.

Não havia como negar a verdade. Era só sexo.

— Seja como for, não estou esperando uma proposta de casamento.

— Isso é confortador — observou ele sarcasticamente, e Gina franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu só queria que você soubesse...

— Que não temos um caso de amor. Entendi a mensagem. - Gina pestanejou àquele comportamento estranho.

— Está se sentindo bem? - Ele deu um sorriso triste.

— Para falar a verdade, não sei. Olhe, estou atrasado para o almoço. Vamos nos esquecer de Jenna, está bem?

Atirando-lhe um beijo, Harry desapareceu em seu escritório e Gina desabou em sua cadeira, revendo mentalmente a última meia hora. O súbito aparecimento de Jenna certamente causara um alvo roço. Agora o segredo havia sido revelado, mas ela descobriu que isso não a incomodava. O que a incomodava era a descrição deHarry do relacionamento deles.

É verdade que o sexo era ótimo, mas não tudo. Ela gostava de estar com Harry, e eles tinham muito em comum. Então não era só sexo. Por outro lado, não sabia que palavra usar para descrever exatamente o que era. Certamente não era amor! Ela não amava Harry. Desejava-o, mas isso não era amor. Então tinha de ser sexo, e no entanto... a descrição não a satisfazia.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry no carro com o estômago agitado pelo nervosismo. O jantar com Hermione e Rony seria muito importante e esperava não fazer ou dizer nada para estragá-lo. Ela olhou de relance para Harry, concentrado na estrada. Desde que voltara do almoço de negócios ele estava estranhamente quieto, quase introspectivo, o que aumentava a in quietação de Gina. Ela não pôde evitar achar que isso tinha a ver com a visita de Jenna.

Tendo atravessado o Tâmisa, eles dirigiam através de um subúrbio arborizado. Harry entrou em uma estrada cheia de grandes casas afastadas umas das outras e da estrada. Então passou por um par de portões de ferro forjado e estacionou o carro diante de uma casa.

— Muito bonita — disse dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela. — Eu diria que foi um presente de casamento da nossa mãe.

— O Brigadeiro deve ter ficado impressionado — observou Gina secamente. Um som atrás deles os vez se virar e ver os portões se fechando. Ela riu. — Nada de convidados indesejados. Boa idéia. — Poderia haver um problema de crimes ali, mas Gina preferiu pensar que os portões tinham sido idéia de Hermione.

Harry sorriu enquanto se dirigiam à porta.

— Eu disse que Hermione era uma mulher determinada.

— Não só determinada — declarou a irmã dele da porta onde os esperava, antecipando sua chegada. — Mas esperta também. — Ela recuou com um sorriso, para lhes permitir entrar. — Estou tão feliz em ver você de novo, Gina! — disse, abraçando-a. — Harry tem se comportado direito? — perguntou, beijando carinhosamente o irmão na bochecha.

— Na maioria das vezes — respondeu Gina, entregando seu casaco para a governanta que a esperava.

— Ótimo. Fico feliz em saber que ainda estão juntos. Mas é claro que eu estava certa de que estariam — acrescentou com um piscar de olhos.

Gina trocou um olhar divertido com Harry.

— Onde está Rony? —perguntou. O fato de ele não estar na porta não era um bom sinal.

A resposta de Hermione a surpreendeu.

— Está na sala de visitas, nervoso.

— Nervoso? — Isso era novidade! Rony sempre parecera muito seguro de si.

A irmã de Harry os levou na direção de uma porta.

— Rony acha que você pode estar zangada com ele, porque não foi muito gentil no casamento — explicou.

— Não foi, mas isso me deixou triste, não zangada — respondeu Gina seriamente.

A sala de visitas era grande e confortável. Rony estava em pé junto a um aparador, despejando um líquido de uma coqueteleira em quatro taças. Ele olhou ao redor quando eles entraram, pôs de lado a coqueteleira e respirou profundamente antes de ir ao encontro da mulher.

— Oi, Harry. — disse apertando a mão do cunhado, e então olhou cautelosamente para sua irmã. — Gina.

Gina procurou nos olhos dele algum desconforto, mas a tensão nervosa que sempre o acompanhara quando seu pai estava por perto havia desaparecido. Como Hermione havia dito semanas atrás, afas tá-lo do pai lhe faria muito bem, e Gina pôde ver que ela estava certa. Então sorriu para Rony e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Oi, Rony.

— Foi bom você ter vindo — acrescentou, pigarreando. — Não tinha certeza de que viria.

A incerteza do irmão a fez ficar com os olhos úmidos. Então balançou a cabeça e riu, dominada por uma mistura de emoções.

— Você me conhece. É meu irmão e eu o amo.

Rony sentiu um nó na garganta, e olhou de relance para a mulher, que fez um sinal para encorajá-lo.

— Eu disse algumas coisas bem desagradáveis para você. - Gina suspirou, incapaz de negar.

— Sim, mas eu entendi por quê, Rony. Tudo que importa agora é que posso vê-lo e falar com você. Não tem de contar ao nosso pai nada sobre isso. Vamos nos esquecer dele e do passado e ser apenas amigos. Pode fazer isso? Vai fazer?

— É o que eu gostaria, se puder me perdoar — e sem pensar duas vezes Gina o abraçou.

— Não há nada para perdoar. Nada — disse-lhe, dando um passo para trás. Então Hermione se aproximou e abraçou todos, e as lágrimas foram substituídas por risadas.

Depois disso eles passaram a noite rindo. Gina não se lembrava de ter visto o irmão tão relaxado, e quase se esquecera de que tinha um ótimo senso de humor. Ela não saberia dizer o que comeram no jantar, embora fosse muito saboroso. Estava ocupada demais vendo e ouvindo. As brincadeiras entre Harry e a irmã lhe mostraram como deveria ser a vida familiar, e Gina estava determinada a que fosse assim quando Luna chegasse.

Então houve uma calmaria quando eles trocaram o vinho por café, e Caroline disse algo que causou embaraço.

— Então — disse, olhando de seu irmão para Gina. — Quando vocês vão ficar noivos?

Gina piscou os olhos e quase se engasgou com o seu café com menta. Harry ficou parado, com sua xícara a meio caminho dos lábios.

— O quê? — perguntaram em uníssono.

— Ora, vamos! — repreendeu-os. — Não me lembro de ter visto você tão feliz, Harry. Deve ser o amor!

Harry colocou sua xícara no pires batendo de leve uma peça de porcelana na outra.

— Eu não estou apaixonado — disse rudemente, e Gina prendeu a respiração ao sentir uma dor inesperada. — Nenhum de nós está. — Ele olhou para Gina esperando confirmação, e ela se virou para Hermione.

— Não temos esse tipo de relacionamento.

— Que bobagem! — exclamou Hermione. — Vocês dois são avestruzes? Que tipo de relacionamento acham que têm?

Rony pôs a mão no braço da mulher.

— Mione, acho que este não é o momento certo — preveniu-a desajeitada.

— Mas isso é óbvio!

Rony sorriu para Gina e Harry e sustentou o olhar da mulher.

— Para eles não, querida. -Hermione pareceu confusa.

— Mas... — Ela olhou carrancudamente para seu irmão. — Vo cês... não... estão apaixonados?

— Não.

Mais uma vez eles falaram em uníssono.

Hermione deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

— Está bem, se dizem que não, não estão. Quem sou eu para dizer o contrário?

— Nós saberíamos se estivéssemos? — perguntou Gina, tentan do diminuir o desconforto do momento, e Hermionesorriu pesarosa mente.

— É claro que sim, Gina. Esqueça-se de que eu disse isso — ordenou, sorrindo para todos. —- Agora, quem quer um conhaque para acompanhar o café?

E então o momento de embaraço passou, e durante o resto da noite não houve mais nenhum acontecimento desagradável. Contudo, en quanto voltavam de carro para casa, Gina não pôde evitar pensar no ocorrido.

— É engraçado a sua irmã achar que estamos apaixonados — comentou. —- O que a fez achar isso?

— Sem dúvida o fato de ela própria estar em um estado de felicidade — respondeu Harry sarcasticamente, e então a olhou de relance. — Você não me ama, ama?

— Acho que eu saberia se amasse. Você não?

— Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso. O amor não é para mim.

— Então é só sexo? — Ela buscou confirmação.

— Sim — confirmou Harry, e eles ficaram em silêncio. Gina olhou para a escuridão lá fora e viu o seu próprio reflexo que parecia estar lhe fazendo uma pergunta. Se era só sexo, por que subitamente se sentia tão vazia?

**- Até o Próximo Capitulo -**

**N/A: Ola Pessoal, tudo bem?**

**Penúltimo capitulo postado hoje, espero que vcs tenham gostado, pois a próxima vez que me verem aqui será para dar tchau a fics.**

**Peço Desculpas por anteriormente não agradecer a todos direito pelos comentários, fui péssima sei, mas era falta de tempo eu postava e já saia correndo para fazer outra coisa, mas acho que não fui tãoooo má com vcs, afinal postei até que bem rápido a fics.**

**Então quero agradecer em especial a todos que comentaram : ****Bia997****, ****fermalaquias****, ****JackieMooneyLestrange****, ****Mila Pink****, ****SweetLily2801****, Julia, Maria Luiza, ****, ****Lys Weasley****, ****Maroggedom****, gab, ****Joana Patricia****, Victoire, nathalia cristina da silva, ****Pedro Henrique Freitas****, e lógico a Dressa Potter que fica por trás dos batidores, ou seja no MSN, me irritando para postar e enviar para ela mais.**

**Aqueles que não comentaram ainda teram suas últimas oportunidades agora, no último capitulo eu responderei os comentários.**

**Quando será postado? Isto depende de vcs, mais 6 comentários e será postado, lembrando que só chego do trabalho depois da 23 horas, então só posso ver a noite. xD**

**Recomendo que leiam também O Pulsar do Desejo, assim como aqui esta no final, então não vão nem precisar ficar pedindo para postar. =D **


	11. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

Cerca de dez dias depois, Gina agitou-se na cama e logo percebeu que estava sozinha. Ela passou a mão pelos lençóis e descobriu que estavam frios, o que indicava que Harry se levantara há algum tempo. Então saiu da cama, vestiu o seu roupão e foi procurá-lo. Harry andava agindo de um modo um pouco estranho desde o jantar com Hermione e Rony, e descobrir que ele não estava na cama deu-lhe um vago sentimento de inquietação.

Gina quase não o viu. Ele estava sentado no sofá, no escuro, com os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

— O que você está fazendo aqui no escuro? — perguntou em voz baixa, o que o fez virar a cabeça na sua direção.

— Só estou sentado pensando. Achei que você estava dormindo. - Gina se aproximou dele.

— Alguma coisa me despertou, e descobri que você não estava lá. Não está conseguindo dormir? Algo o está incomodando?

Harry estendeu-lhe a mão e Gina a pegou, deixando-se ser puxada para o sofá. Ela se sentou sobre os seus pés e se apoiou em Harry. A intimidade deveria tê-la ajudado a se acalmar, mas não ajudou. Gina ainda tinha a sensação de que algo estava errado, mas não sabia o quê.

— Eu vou para Nova York amanhã de manhã — disse Harry no escuro.

Gina ficou surpresa, porque se houvesse algo agendado ela saberia.

— Vai? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou com toda a serie dade, e se surpreendeu ao ver Harry rir ironicamente.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. Há algumas... pessoas que preciso ver — acrescentou, e Gina não pôde deixar de perceber a leve hesitação.

Pessoas. Era estranho.

— Você está fazendo isso parecer muito misterioso.

— Estou? Bem, não é. É só uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer. Para o meu avô — explicou, e Gina sentiu um alívio totalmente despropositado, o que demonstrava como andava se sentindo inquie ta ultimamente.

— Ah, eu entendo. Assuntos de família. Está bem, se seu avô pediu, vá, mas vou sentir sua falta — disse, passando a mão no peito dele.

— Eu também — disse ele, beijando-lhe a cabeça.

Gina sentiu um nó na garganta, porque já começava sentir falta de Harry.

— Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? - Harry acariciou o braço dela.

— Realmente não tenho idéia, mas acho que não será muito tempo.

— Quer que eu faça as suas malas? — perguntou Gina oferecen do-lhe ajuda, mas Harry fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Não. Quando eu for para o aeroporto vou passar no meu apartamento e pegar algumas roupas limpas.

Gina deu um suspiro profundo.

— Não pode me levar na mala? — brincou, mas se ele a convi dasse aceitaria em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

Harry riu.

— Por mais que eu queira levar você, tenho que ir sozinho.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer para que mude de idéia? — perguntou Gina, passando a mão pelo peito dele e a deslizando para dentro do roupão atoalhado que usava.

A mão livre de Harry a impediu de continuar.

— Há muitas coisas que você pode fazer, meu bem, mas eu não vou mudar de idéia.

Ela não achou que iria, mas valeu a pena tentar.

— Você vai me telefonar? Dar notícias?

Harry levou aos lábios a mão que segurava e beijou-lhe a palma.

— Todos os dias, eu prometo.

Tão satisfeita quanto ela poderia estar naquela situação, Gina se afastou dele e se levantou.

— Então volte para a cama, e terá algo do que lembrar quando estiver fora — sugeriu com uma voz rouca, e viu o brilho dos dentes de Harry na escuridão quando ele sorriu e se levantou.

— Podem existir homens que ignoram uma proposta desse tipo, mas graças a Deus não sou um deles — declarou, pegando-a no colo e voltando para o quarto.

Talvez tivesse sido o fato de saber que se separariam por algum tempo que deu ao ato sexual um grau de urgência que tornou impos sível eles se controlarem. Desde o primeiro toque desejaram-se com uma intensidade inegável, e o resultado foi sexo tórrido. Pernas e braços entrelaçados, corpos escorregadios de suor e gemidos de prazer quase insuportável levaram a um clímax que os deixou tão saciados que adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

No dia seguinte, quando Gina acordou, Harry havia tomado banho e se sentado para o café da manhã. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Então foi se juntar a Harry na pequena cozinha.

— A que horas é o seu vôo? — perguntou Gina, mordiscando um pedaço de torrada enquanto o observava lavando e colocando a louça no escorredor.

— Às onze. Vai dar tempo para levar você ao escritório e passar no meu apartamento — disse Harry, olhando de relance para o seu relógio.

— Você deve estar exausto. Não dormiu muito na noite passada. - Harry sorriu tristemente.

— Não faz mal. Posso recuperar o sono perdido durante o vôo. - Gina fechou a cara.

— Eu não queria que você fosse.

Dando a volta à mesa, Harry ergueu o queixo dela e a beijou longamente.

— É importante eu ir. Contarei tudo a você quando voltar. Agora vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados.

Gina se levantou, terminando sua torrada e tomando um último gole de café.

— Vou ter que me queixar de você com meu chefe. - Harry riu.

— Acha que isso vai adiantar? — Ele pegou sua maleta e a esperou perto da porta.

— Bem... eu tenho alguma influência sobre ele, um ou dois truques na manga — provocou-o, vestindo o casaco e pegando sua bolsa.

— Guarde os seus truques para quando eu voltar, e então veremos se são bons mesmo — sugeriu, e Gina desceu as escadas com um suspiro de contentamento.

Harry cumpriu sua palavra e telefonou todas as noites, justamen te quando sabia que ela estaria na cama. O som da sua voz a reanimava, mas Gina sentia muita falta dele.

Trabalhou com afinco para não sonhar acordada com o que Harry poderia estar fazendo. Alguns dias depois da viagem, estava trabalhando em uma tabela de horário para uma obra de reforma quando o avô de Harry telefonou.

— Onde o meu neto se meteu? — perguntou a voz de Stephen Potter do outro lado da linha. — A secretária dele me disse que viajou.

Gina piscou os olhos, surpresa com a pergunta. Ele tinha que saber onde Harry estava, porque havia sido ele que o mandara para lá. Ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar se a memória do avô de Harry estava ficando um pouco fraca com a idade.

— Está em Nova York, Sr. Potter — lembrou-o com delicadeza, tentando avivar-lhe a memória. A resposta dele a surpreendeu.

— O que ele foi fazer lá? — perguntou o velho, atônito. Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, alarmada com o grau de esqueci mento dele.

— O que o senhor mandou, Sr. Potter — disse, incapaz de ajudar mais porque também estava confusa.

— Minha cara Gina. Eu posso estar velho, mas ainda não estou senil. Não mandei Harry a Nova York. Por que eu faria isso? Ele deveria ir jogar golfe comigo amanhã — disse Stephen Potter, parecendo achar graça, mas Gina sentiu um frio no estômago.

O que estava acontecendo? Ela não estava enganada sobre o que Harry havia dito, e contudo o avô dele afirmava não saber nada sobre aquilo. Passando a língua pelos lábios, ela procurou confirmação.

— Harry falou que ia fazer algo para o senhor. Está me dizendo que não é esse o caso?

— E isso mesmo, minha jovem — confirmou o avô de Harry, e Gina fechou os olhos ao se dar conta de que Harry havia mentido.

Gina apertou com os dedos o ponto em que uma dor começara, entre seus olhos.

— Sinto muito, devo ter entendido errado — desculpou-se. — Mas Harry está em Nova York. — Ao menos ela achava que ele estava telefonando de lá.

— Quando ele vai voltar?

— Não sei. Ele não pôde dizer.

Stephan Potter resmungou do outro lado da linha, não muito satisfeito.

— Eu tenho algo a dizer para esse jovem quando ele voltar. É o nosso jogo de revanche de sábado. Há anos não perdemos um.

Gina se mostrou solidária. Eles trocaram mais algumas palavras. Quando Stephan Potter desligou, Gina afundou na cadeira, sentin do-se gelada até os ossos.

O que estava acontecendo? Ela sabia muito bem o que Harry havia dito, e continuaria a acreditar nisso se o Sr. Potter não tivesse telefonado. Por que Harry precisou mentir para ela?

Naquela noite estava uma pilha de nervos, esperando o telefone tocar. Incapaz de se sentar quieta, ficou andando de um lado para o outro do apartamento como um tigre enjaulado. Quando o telefone finalmente tocou, respirou profundamente e atendeu.

— Alô?

— Gina? — perguntou Harry0 um pouco surpreso. — Você está bem? — Embora ela tivesse tentado parecer normal, era óbvio que ele havia percebido alguma coisa. E nesse caso não fingiria estar feliz quando estava longe disso.

— Eu pareço bem? — perguntou, a raiva misturada com mágoa crescendo dentro dela.

Houve uma breve pausa antes de Harry responder.

— Você parece... estranha. - Ela apertou os olhos.

— É engraçado. Eu achei que parecia zangada.

— O que há de errado, Gina? — perguntou Harry em poucas palavras, e ela sorriu para si mesma, preferindo ignorar a pergunta.

— Como está Nova York? — perguntou com falsa animação.

— Ótima. O que há de errado? — O tom de Harry foi mais áspero, e Gina pôde sentir o crescente desconforto dele.

— Você _está _em Nova York, não é? — perguntou a seguir, e sentiu a tensão chegando até ela do outro lado da linha.

— Eu disse a você que estava. Gina... — começou pacientemen te, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Seu avô telefonou hoje. Queria saber se a partida de golfe estava confirmada para amanhã. Foi um descuido da sua parte se esquecer disso quando mentiu para mim.

— Eu não menti para você, Gina.

— É claro que você não mentiu, só omitiu a verdade!

— Não posso explicar pelo telefone.

— Só me diga por que precisou mentir — ordenou, com lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

— Porque não podia dizer a verdade.

— Bela conclusão, Harry, eu nunca teria chegado a ela sozinha! — retrucou mordazmente.

— Meu bem, não posso explicar pelo telefone, é complicado demais. Por favor, quer parar de ficar irritada? — insistiu ele.

Uma única lágrima quente rolou pelo rosto de Gina e ela a afastou.

— Não estou irritada. Estou furiosa! — E novamente houve um silêncio pesado.

— Você está muito magoada, não é? — perguntou Harry.

— Estou com vontade de matar você! — acrescentou Gina.

— Por quê? — perguntou ele simplesmente.

— Por que o quê? — perguntou Gina de volta, andando em direção à janela.

— Por que está furiosa, Gina?

— Por que estou furiosa? Porque mentiu para mim, é por isso!

— Você sabe o que está parecendo?

— Não me importo com o que estou parecendo!

— Bem, eu me importo, e para mim está parecendo um mulher que se sente traída — disse Harry com uma certa satisfação.

Não admira que Gina tivesse ficado ainda mais furiosa.

— E isso mesmo, eu me sinto, traída! Achei que podia confiar em você. Não tem o direito de mentir para mim! Não há nenhum motivo para mentir! Isso dói, droga!

— Por quê? — perguntou ele suavemente.

— Porque eu amo você! — respondeu Gina irada, e então ficou em total estado de choque ao perceber o que havia dito. Ela pôs a mão na boca e olhou para o telefone como se fosse uma cobra. — Oh, Deus! — sussurrou, e então desligou.

Quase que imediatamente, o telefone tocou de novo, mas sabendo quem devia ser Gina não atendeu. O que havia feito? Como pôde ter dito justamente a Harry que o amava?

A resposta era simples. Ela o dissera porque era verdade. Tinha se apaixonado por ele. Somente isso poderia explicar por que se sentiu traída quando ele lhe mentiu. Tendo finalmente admitido isso, percebeu que o amava há muito tempo. Talvez desde o início.

Suspirando, Gina recolocou o telefone no gancho. Se Harry tele fonasse, falaria com ele. Afinal de contas, já havia feito o papel de idiota. O que mais poderia fazer?

Harry não telefonou, mas uma hora e meia depois a campainha da porta a assustou. Estava ficando tarde, era quase meia-noite, e Gina tomou o cuidado de espiar através do olho mágico. A figura que viu a fez procurar nervosamente as trancas e abrir a porta.

— Luna! — exclamou, radiante. — Quase havia desistido de esperar você! — acrescentou, pegando a mala ao lado da porta e puxando a irmã para dentro.

— Eu tive de esperar o papai baixar a guarda — explicou Luna, enquanto elas se abraçavam. — Me desculpe por ter chegado tão tarde, mas isso demorou mais do que eu imaginava.

— Você não veio a pé a esta hora da noite, não é? — perguntou Gina preocupada, estremecendo à idéia. Nenhuma rua era realmente segura hoje em dia.

— Não. Neville pegou emprestado o carro de um amigo e me trouxe. Achei que você poderia estar dormindo, mas então vimos a luz acesa.

Gina não queria dizer o motivo pelo qual ainda estava acordada. Já era ruim o bastante ela mesma saber, quanto mais espalhar a notícia.

— Você comeu? Posso preparar alguma coisa para você? Um sanduíche? Que tal uma xícara de chá ou café?

— Eu realmente estou bem — recusou Luna com uma risada. — Comemos alguma coisa ainda agora. Tem certeza de que posso ficar aqui?

— É claro que sim. Já reservei uma cama para você. Venha ver.

— Gina a levou até um quartinho que servia como o segundo quarto de dormir. Era pequeno, mas aconchegante, com uma vista para alguns jardins. — Você pode ficar aqui enquanto quiser.

Luna tirou sua mala do corredor e a colocou sobre a cama antes de olhar para a irmã com uma expressão séria.

— Tem certeza de que Harry não vai se importar? Onde está ele? - Gina sentiu seu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

— Bem... no momento... está em Nova York, mas sei que ficará feliz em ver você aqui.

— Eu detestaria ser uma desmancha-prazeres — brincou sua irmã, e então tentou reprimir um grande bocejo. — Sinto muito. Eu queria sentar e bater um longo papo com você, mas agora que estou aqui mal posso manter os olhos abertos.

— Não se preocupe. Conversaremos de manhã. Teremos muito tem po para isso. O banheiro fica no corredor, e meu quarto é a porta ao lado. Sinta-se em casa — disse Gina enquanto caminhava para a porta. — Pegue o que quiser na cozinha e, se precisar de mim, sabe onde estou.

— Ela se virou para ir embora, mas hesitou e olhou para trás por cima do ombro. — É maravilhoso finalmente ter você aqui, Luna.

— Eu estou feliz em estar aqui — respondeu Luna com a voz rouca, e Gina fechou a porta antes que a irmã visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou sobressaltada com batidas na porta da frente. Olhando para o relógio, viu que passava das nove. Arrastando-se para fora da cama, vestiu o seu roupão e amarrou a faixa ao redor da cintura, enquanto o barulho continuava.

— Já vou, já vou! — murmurou, andando pesadamente até a porta. Luna apareceu no vão da porta do outro quarto, parecendo sonolenta.

— Quem é?

— Não tenho a menor idéia — respondeu Gina, mal-humorada. — Seja quem for, vai ouvir poucas e boas!

As batidas continuaram.

— Abra! — ordenou uma voz familiar. Gina se enrijeceu e olhou para Luna, que pareceu paralisada. Ambas sabiam de quem era aquela voz.

— Vá se trancar no banheiro — disse Gina, e não abriu a porta até a irmã disparar pelo corredor e ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo trancada.

No segundo em que Gina girou o trinco, a porta foi empurrada violentamente, batendo na parede e voltando na direção do homem que entrou a passos largos no apartamento, sem deixar nada e nem ninguém ficar em seu caminho.

— Onde está ela? — quis saber Sr. Arthur, virando-se para Gina, que o seguia. Gina cruzou os braços e se preparou para a briga.

— Tem o hábito de entrar na casa dos outros desse jeito? -Seu pai ignorou a pergunta.

— Estou aqui para levar sua irmã comigo. Onde está ela?

— Como soube onde me encontrar? — Foi a primeira coisa que Gina quis saber. Seu número não constava da lista telefônica.

— Eu mandei alguém investigar a sua vida. Foi fascinante desco brir que trabalha para Potter. O que você fez, dormiu com ele para chegar ao topo? — Sr. Arthur a olhou com desdém, e Gina cerrou os dentes.

— Acho que é melhor ir embora antes que eu chame a polícia -— disse friamente.

— Não vou embora sem Luna.

— Certamente não vai com ela. Luna tem dezoito anos e não deve satisfações a ninguém além de si mesma — retrucou Gina.

— Então ela está aqui! Eu sabia que você envenenaria a mente de Luna para afastá-la de mim.

— Pelo contrário, Sr. Arthur, o senhor conseguiu afastar sua família sozinho — disse a voz gelada de Harry atrás, e ambos se viraram.

Gina sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto olhava para Harry e se lembrava das últimas palavras que havia lhe dito.

— Harry! — Ela mal conseguiu pronunciar o nome dele. Esboçando um sorriso, Harry foi até onde ela estava e pôs um dos braços ao redor dos seus ombros.

— Oi — cumprimentou-a docemente, e deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios surpresos. Então voltou-se para Sr. Arthur. — Luna vai ficar aqui conosco. O senhor pode ir embora. A porta está aberta.

— Como ousa me dar ordens? — vociferou.

— Faço isso porque não quero que magoe nenhuma das pessoas de quem eu gosto. — disse Harry secamente.

— Luna é minha filha... — começou a dizer em tom de ameaça, mas Harry deu um passo para a frente e ele parou.

— Gina é sua filha também, e olhe o que fez com ela. Meu Deus, o senhor me enoja. Tinha uma coisa preciosa e jogou fora. Bem, eu a encontrei e pretendo mantê-la, porque valorizo Gina muito mais do que tudo que o senhor possa imaginar — disse ao homem mais velho com uma voz trêmula de emoção reprimida.

— Faça bom proveito dela. E se Luna quiser ficar aqui, faça bom proveito dela também — rosnou Sr. Arthur. Ele se virou para ir embora e deu de cara com a filha mais nova, que saíra do banheiro ao ouvir a voz de Harry. — Você vem comigo? — perguntou, e Luna saiu da frente dele.

— Não.

— Então lavo minhas mãos! — declarou com desprezo. — Não são mais minhas filhas! — Ele se afastou sem olhar para trás e, segundos depois, eles ouviram a porta da frente bater.

Luna correu através da sala e abraçou primeiro' Gina e depois Harry.

— Obrigada. Sou muito grata a você dois. Foram maravilhosos — disse com a voz rouca. Então, como era jovem, animou-se e lhes deu um sorriso. — Não posso acreditar que acabou e ele se foi. Acho que vou telefonar para o Nevil para dar a boa notícia.

— Você pode usar o telefone do meu quarto — ofereceu Gina, sorrindo ao ver o rosto feliz da irmã.

— Obrigada, vou fazer isso — disse alegremente, quase dançando pelo quarto. Contudo, parou no vão da porta e olhou para trás. — Você foi sincero a respeito do que disse sobre Gina? — perguntou a Harry.

Ele lhe sorriu.

— Totalmente.

Luna deu uma risada.

— Então é melhor eu ficar um pouco fora do caminho, não é?

— Nós ficaríamos gratos — disse Harry, e ela lhes acenou antes de desaparecer.

No segundo em que ela foi embora, Gina, que ficara pasma ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras para o seu pai, encarou-o com determinação.

— Você não deveria mentir para a Luna. Não pode ter sido sincero.

— Por que não?

Gina realmente não estava para brincadeiras. Só queria que ele desse logo a má notícia.

— Porque nós dois sabemos que você não... se importa comigo. - Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Nós sabemos?

Ela ficou ainda mais irritada.

— Não faça isso comigo. Sabe que eu só sou a mulher com quem você...

— Tem um ótimo sexo? — completou ele, e seus olhos esverdeados brilharam com divertimento e algo mais que ela não pôde descrever.

— Está bem, divirta-se. Sei que eu mereço isto. Arruinei tudo com o que disse na noite passada. Se você não me tivesse deixado tão furiosa, aquelas palavras nunca teriam escapado da minha boca e surpreendido a nós dois!

— Estou feliz por terem escapado. Afinal de contas, era o que eu queria — disse Harry naturalmente, e ela se virou, boquiaberta.

— O quê?

— Eu amo você — disse Harry. — Tentei lhe dizer isso ontem à noite, mas você desligou o telefone na minha cara.

Gina olhou nos olhos dele, seu coração batendo loucamente no peito, e viu uma seriedade ali que parecia indicar que Harry estava sendo sincero, mas...

— Você não pode me amar. Disse que não pretende amar nin guém! — exclamou ofegante.

— Eu sei, e até alguns dias atrás acreditava totalmente nisso. Então aconteceu algo que me fez mudar de idéia — disse gentilmente. — E tive de me afastar para me certificar disso. Foi por _isso _que fui para Nova York. Não podia dizer a você até ter certeza, então menti sobre a viagem. Mas minha mente estava tão confusa que eu me esqueci do meu avô.

Tendo passado uma noite terrível, amaldiçoando sua própria in sensatez, Gina pouco a pouco começou a acreditar que afinal o mundo não havia desabado. Pelo contrário, acontecera um milagre.

Seu coração se encheu de uma inesperada alegria.

— Você realmente me ama? — perguntou com uma voz rouca de emoção.

O sorriso desapareceu dos olhos de Harry, e ele a olhou fixamente.

— Sim.

As lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos de Gina, mas eram lágrimas de felicidade. Ela só precisou dar um passo para alcançá-lo e então atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou fortemente.

— Ah, Deus, achei que havia estragado tudo! — exclamou. Harry segurou-lhe a cabeça e a olhou.

— Em vez disso, sua raiva me deu esperança. Eu a levei a dizer o que queria ouvir, mas quando quis dizer a você como me sentia, você me interrompeu. Então peguei o primeiro vôo para vir esclare cer tudo. Eu consegui fazer isso? Você me perdoa por tê-la decep cionado?

Gina sorriu por entre as lágrimas.

— Não poderia ter feito melhor. E é claro que eu o perdôo. Como poderia não perdoar, se o amo tanto?

— Então me dê um beijo. Preciso disso como um homem sedento precisa de água — murmurou.

Foi um beijo como nenhum outro que eles deram, porque, apesar de apaixonado, era uma promessa. Uma confirmação do que tinham acabado de dizer em palavras. Transcendeu o plano físico, e contudo os deixou com uma sensação de profunda satisfação.

— Então, o que fez você mudar de idéia em relação ao amor? — perguntou Gina algum tempo depois, quando Harry a havia levado para o sofá e se instalado nele com ela nos braços.

— Hermione — respondeu, esfregando o rosto suavemente nos cabelos de Gina. — Ela achou que estávamos apaixonados. Achou que isso era óbvio. Então eu me fiz a pergunta. Eu amo Gina? A resposta me surpreendeu. Eu amava.

Gina pôs uma das mãos no peito de Harry e sentiu o coração dele batendo fortemente.

— Então por que foi a Nova York?

— Porque precisava ter certeza. Fui para o lugar onde poderia encontrar muitas mulheres atraentes disponíveis. Sabe o que desco bri? Que não estava interessado em nenhuma delas. O ponto alto do meu dia era falar com você à noite. Não precisei de mais de quarenta e oito horas para ter certeza de que não queria nenhuma outra pessoa.

— Eu só precisei de dez minutos — retrucou Gina presunçosamente.

— Depois que eu arranquei a verdade de você!

— Esse foi um truque muito sujo. Sabe como eu me senti infeliz, achando que tinha feito um gol contra? — perguntou, magoada.

Harry riu.

— Vou compensar isso.

— A lista de compensações está aumentando. Você já disse que eu poderia ter o que quisesse se concordasse em ajudá-lo — lembrou-o.

— Eu disse isso, não é? Você decidiu o que quer?

Gina sorriu para si mesma enquanto seu dedo traçava desenhos por cima da camisa dele.

— Acho que o que eu realmente quero é um bebê. Na verdade, dois, para fazerem companhia um ao outro. Então poderemos ter mais, com o passar do tempo.

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

— Não acha que primeiro devemos nos casar? - Gina se ergueu o suficiente para olhar para ele.

— Está me pedindo em casamento?

— É o que parece — confirmou Harry calmamente.

— Então a resposta é sim. Mas isso não nos impede de providen ciar o bebê, não é? — disse Gina flertando com ele, seus olhos brilhando sugestivamente.

Harry deu um gemido e a virou de costas.

— Você não tem vergonha? - Só disse isso porque Luna está no seu quarto.

Gina riu alegremente.

— Ela não vai demorar lá. Além disso, temos tempo. Todo o tempo do mundo.

Quando Luna saiu do quarto, algum tempo depois, encontrou-os dormindo nos braços um do outro.

*****FIM*****

_**N/A: Bom gente primeiro gostaria sinceramente de agradecer a TODOS que leram, não importa se venceram a preguiça de apertar o botãozinho para comentar ou não, mas lógico que adorei cada comentários do que venceram.**_

_**Segundo me sinto um pouco envergonhada de não ter reparado o equivoco de que algumas pessoas fizeram, essa fics não é de minha autoria, e sim um livro ao qual adaptei para o H/G, não tinha intenção de nenhum momento tomar para mim os créditos, isso é fato, mas decidi só informar no final da fics.**_

_**Por que estou fazendo algumas adaptações? Bom geralmente gosto muitooo mais de escrever, mas como andava sem tempo era mais fácil fazer uma adaptação, fiz não para ganhar créditos, afinal não acho justo, mas apenas para ressuscitar um pouco as fics H/G que vem se tornando escassas, espero que ninguém se ofenda de coração.**_

_**Para quem estiver interessado em acompanhar fics de minha autoria tem duas que indico : St. Mungus, Muito além de um hospital e Apenas uma Segunda Chance, tem mais algumas que são de minha autoria, porém as outras irei rever e postar novas versões.**_

_**Iria responder um por um dos comentários, mas acho que não seria justo queroa só agradecer de coração a todos , principalmente : **_**Bia997, fermalaquias, JackieMooneyLestrange, Mila Pink, SweetLily2801, Julia, Maria Luiza, Lys Weasley, Maroggedom, gab, Joana Patricia, Victoire, nathalia cristina da silva, Pedro Henrique Freitas,**** Falci, , ****Maroggedom****, Marcelly, Kandra. **

**Quem quiser continuar lendo as próximas adaptações e fics é só irem no meu perfil, hoje mesmo estou postando mais uma para vocês não precisarem pedir socorro a outro shipper, afinal Harrye Gina são perfeitos juntos xD**


End file.
